The Condemner or The Redeemer
by revoLodloV
Summary: The heroes and villain of Arthur and the Minimoys find themselves where no living person should ever end up: stuck together in another world. But they should know that everything happens for a reason, some reasons are worse than others. Rated M .
1. Welcome To Hell

Disclaimer : All rights of Arthur and The Minimoys belongs to Luc Besson , and all Rights of Fallout 3 and it's contents belongs to Bethesda . I do not make a profit from writing this story , it is purely for my own enjoyment as well as the enjoyment of those who read it .

Author's Note : There is a great deal of tragedy in this first chapter . Also I do not mean to offend anyone with any inaccuracy. So i must ask my readers if you do find something unsettling do not be angry with me I am writing what i have been inspired to write like everyone else on this Site . If I have made a mistake somewhere, please just calmly tell me so that I may correct it, there is no need to be harsh . Thank you and enjoy .

Chapter 1

The front gates had been breached , scores of soldiers pouring in wearing dark armor and wielding formidable weapons. The armor , upon first glance , one would assume that they were a strange type of insect . That would not have been too far from the truth. The Seides are , in fact , a type of humanoid insect . Their armor being made of a dark brown exoskeleton from beetles . Now you would think that those must be some pretty damn big beetles correct? Well the truth is that everything is much bigger when you shrink down to the size of a tooth . In fact , there is a whole other world of people laying beneath your feet . This is the world of the Minimoys , the Seven Kingdoms . Perhaps you may have heard of such fairy tales when you were a child , but this is the real world and in the real world , fairy tales are only wishful thinking for people who delude themselves into believing that only good things happen . Maybe in the end , after all the Hell you go through getting from point A to point B .

Just like the real world , the human world namely speaking , there's war . Even people so small go through the same feuds . Much like the Minimoy were currently enduring . Seides , nearly too many to count , broke the large heavy doors of the Minimoy City and were rushing inside with the sole thought on their minds to conquer . This plot was not unanticipated , as the Minimoys knew ahead of time due to one of their informants . The informant had overheard a group of drunk Seides talking of the evil M's plan to openly attack the city , thus informed the Minimoys promptly . It had been no sooner after preparation for this future attack began , that it began to unfold . Now the Minimoy held their positions behind the barricade , archers at the ready . The princess and her husband stood with them , ready to die for their people . Both were young yet , and undoubtedly scared , but still stood bold as to bring courage to those who looked to them for direction .

Arthur , from the world of humanity , had faced the evil M's forces before . Once was when he was ten , or a thousand to the Minimoy . He had to retrieve the treasure of the Minimoy , to keep that filthy , money-grubbing swine from taking his grandparents farmland and destroying everything . The second time he faced the evil M still gave him chills . Malthazard , the cursed , had made him believe that Selenia , his beloved wife , was in danger so that he would come to the Kingdoms . But that had only been a distraction from Malthazard's true intentions ; to lure Arthur back to the land of the Minimoy so that he could take the portal back and enter the human world . On that Arthur was reminded that he was still just a boy , no matter how clever he may have been . The evil M did just that ; he entered the human world and wreaked havoc . How that bastard managed to escape chilled Arthur's blood .

As he scanned the oncoming scores of Seides he did not see Malthazard anywhere , therefore grew that much more anxious . A feeling , deep within the pit of his stomach , told him that something very , very bad was going to happen today . Remaining strong for his people and his lovely Selenia he kept his face stoic and held the sword of destiny high above his head while telling the archers " Hold!"

Selenia inched closer to her husband for security , though her face told the story that she was ready for combat . Beneath that hard expression , no matter how fierce she portrayed herself to be , there was fear . She , too , had faced the evil M's forces before and even the evil M , himself , when she was a thousand (ten). Since that day it left an emotional and mental scar . Especially the events that transpired ten moons after her first encounter . She would never be the same again , not after the things he did to her during her captivity . The fear she felt that day was returning to her now in torrents , like that of a violent rainstorm . Those fierce amber eyes of her's flickered momentarily with the recollection of those awful and horrific memories . Still remaining strong she looked to her husband , though within , her heart was pleading for reassurance , and she asked him "Are you sure this is going to work?"

" I know it will..." takes her hand with his free one " trust me ," Arthur replied with confidence .

Both their eyes returned to the soon-to-be battlefield , the Seides drawing ever closer to the barricade . The hearts of every Minimoy pounded in their ears , sensing the same as Arthur ; that something terrible was about to happen . Just as the Seides passed Arthur's imaginary line , Arthur brought down the sword yelling " FIRE!"

A barrage of arrows ripped through the air , some missing and many more finding their marks in the chest's of Malthazard's men . Many were slain instantly , laying motionless where they fell , a pool of blood spreading out from their corpses . The Seides still standing passed their fallen comrades without so much as a glance . Many of them were killed before they stormed the barricade , the Minimoy falling back attempting to reach the catapults . They were pursued by the Seides , few being caught in melee combat . As Selenia ran beside her husband , she looked back and saw a Seide slicing a Minimoy's stomach open , his entrails spilling out of him with blood spraying across the ground . She quickly returned her sights to the front of her , relief washing over her as she laid eyes upon her brethren pushing the catapults out .

Arthur ran passed them to the ropes that held back the spiked logs . With one downward swipe of his blade the first rope was cut , one of the logs swinging down taking many Seides with it . Some were impaled on the spikes and were still stuck on them . It only succeeded in taking out a few in comparison to the scores that still charged after them . But once the last of the Minimoy soldiers were behind the catapults , were they driven back by the berries and rocks fired at them . As the Seides began retreating , the Minimoys cheered . All in all the battle was not nearly as long as Arthur thought it would be , nor nearly as devastating . They didn't even need to cut the second rope for the other spiked log . People clapped him on the back , shook his hand , and Selenia enveloped him in a bone crushing hug , followed up by a kiss . Just when he felt like he could relax knowing they won this battle , a soldier asked " What the Hell is that?"

He followed the soldier's gaze , everyone around them growing deathly silent . There was something in the tunnel , a faint blue light in the shape of a diamond . He squinted his eyes in hopes of making out what it was exactly . It was strange , he had never seen a light like that before , except maybe on a Christmas tree light bulb . If that was a bulb he couldn't figure out how they managed to power it . The Minimoys didn't exactly have electricity . Mirrors reflecting the sun as a source of light yes , but they were not advanced enough yet to harness the power of electricity . Everyone watched this light with wonder . That bad feeling Arthur had earlier as the battle began returned to him tenfold . There was some foreboding significance involving this pale blue light . He was not sure , maybe it was just his imagination , but he could have swore that light was getting brighter .

It was . The light was growing closer and closer to the main gates . His heart started beating that much harder in his ears , a swell of fear attacking his heart . Whatever it was , it must have been what the evil M truly had planned . He didn't like this , feeling that he should have everyone safely evacuated . A sense he should have listened to . Instead he was stuck in place , like a much younger child gazing in wonder at an unusually bright star in the night sky above . Curiously wondering if it was an alien spaceship or another planet . In a way you might say that he felt like he was five years old all over again . The only thing that made these circumstances different than the curious ponderings of a young child , was the unshakable feeling that this , whatever it was , was the harbinger destined to bring their demise . Again he felt that he should evacuate the people and soldiers , only this time the feeling was stronger than the last . It was as if the Mother was trying to warn him , screaming out to him to forget the battle and get everyone to safety .

He didn't listen , something that makes humans so imperfect by simply not listening to what their feelings are telling them . He watched , still squinting his eyes in an attempt to make out this light . He received his answer shortly after . It was a crystal , a large blue crystal glowing with a bright blue light . As it came through the door he saw that it was attached to something , his eyes widening in horror and awe . Truthfully he didn't know what it was . It looked like a catapult , but upon closer inspection he saw more of a resemblance of a canon . A strange canon with dark rusted metal and swirling designs coiling around it's mount like ivy vines were grown up the sides and wrapped around the canon's mouth , leaving only the crystal untouched . Another score of Seides marched beside it , some pushing it through the gates .

Then his eyes fell on the monster who chilled his blood ; Malthazard , the evil M , who was among the men marching beside this crystal canon device . By the look on M's face , that wide signature lopsided smile said that he already won . They stopped just short of the gate , he , the evil M , turned to his men and was giving orders pointing at the machine then to Arthur's direction . Arthur swallowed heavily . He didn't know what this canon was capable of and he didn't want to wait to find out either . He turned to the Minimoy soldiers shouting to them " Brace yourselves !"

He felt a hand grip his own in a tightly , almost crushing the bones . He looked over and found it to be Selenia's hand . The look on her face was something that concerned him greatly . Unbeknownst to her , her expression revealed fear . The fear that she had repressed for two full years . She was close to hyperventilating , breathing in quick short breaths at a time . He knew what this was about ; it was the evil M . Whatever happened to her when Malthazard held her captive two years ago still tormented her beyond Arthur's knowledge . Maybe it was just being captured by M that made her this way . He didn't know , she never told him about it . Anytime the subject was brought up she would withdraw herself and refuse to talk . He couldn't push her , the last time she locked herself in her room for three days before he saw her again .

He was witnessing that very chaos bubbling beneath the surface of his proud and fearless wife .

"It's okay Sel ," Arthur said trying at least to comfort her " we'll get through this , I promise ."

She only nodded in response , but at least her breathing slowed somewhat . He looked back to the crystal canon at the gates . Seides were standing back behind the canon as the light in the crystal started glowing brighter and brighter , as if it was charging up …... Arthur's eyes widened and he shouted "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

He just barely managed to tackle Selenia to the ground before something bright and hot flew passed his back . There was an explosion debris raining down around them . He kept her covered with his body to shield her from harm . People were screaming and running in a panic , but the sounds of their screams and the shuffling of their feet was muffled due to the ringing in his ears . At last he worked up enough strength to look around . All he saw was fire and destruction . Buildings were blasted to thousands of pieces . He felt he was suffocating from the smoke , dust , and ash that thickly polluted the air . It was as he had a moment to calm himself by a tad , that a sudden searing pain erupted from his back . It started from a dull ache and quickly built until the pain was so intense that he was blinded . He fell off Selenia in a heap on the ground next to her .

" Arthur?" Selenia asked , her tone close to frantic .

She crawled to him , her shaking hands touching the shredded fabric of his tunic on his back .

He heard her gasp sharply and for a fleeting moment he thought that she had been injured , until she said " Oh my God Arthur , your back!"

He knew that he had some form of injury on his back , but he didn't know the extent of said injury . From the ever pounding waves of searing hot pain that blurred his vision , he had a pretty good idea of just how bad . Especially based off Selenia's reaction . A Minimoy soldier rushed to his side to help them .

" How is he ?" said the familiar voice of a soldier he knew .

" Adrian? Is that you ?" Arthur asked.

The face of his friend appeared above him . Those chocolate brown eyes that were usually so bright with humor were grim . His sharp features were creased with concern at the sight of his friend's back wound .

" Just hold still friend . Let me see ," Adrian said tilting Arthur over to get a better view of his back .

He made a hissing sound while inspecting the wound , his pointed nose , that always reminded Arthur of a bird's beak , crinkled , the right side of his mouth raising up like he just stepped in a pile of dog shit . But Arthur knew he wasn't disgusted with him , that much was obvious . That was merely the way Adrian reacted to such injuries .

" We have to get him help..." he said to Selenia .

" But where do we go? Our escape routes have been destroyed," Selenia said .

Those very words petrified Arthur . There was no escape , Malthazard had seen to that . A foe like Malthazard was no fool . If he escaped thrice and opened an assault this elaborate , then this indeed was going to be their final battle with the evil M .

The way the things were looking for them now , Arthur knew that none of them would survive this fight . Malthazard purposely destroyed all possible escape routes to ensure that he wiped them all off the face of this world . They were trapped . There was no other way out of this than to fight until his last breath . The sound of innocent civilians screaming and explosions reignited a fire in his heart . He couldn't lay there and let his people die like this . Even if it costed him his life . Slowly he raised up , the pain from such a simple movement causing lights to explode behind his eyelids . The burning pain in his back felt like his flesh was still being burnt by the concentrated energy from Malthazard's crystal canon . One more fleeting thought came and passed through his mind , that thought being how the evil M managed to get his hands on a weapon that was advanced far beyond the technology even in the human world .

As that thought fled from his mind so had all the fear of a twelve year old boy and in it's place stood the warrior he was becoming .

"Arthur you shouldn't move around too much . We must call a retreat or we'll all die," Adrian protested .

"We'll die if we do ," Arthur said strongly despite the agony he was enduring " we've got to do something... I've got to do something ."

He picked up the sword and scanned the battlefield . The scene was worse than he thought prior to standing . The city was in ruin , people's bodies laying in the streets . Another beam of concentrated energy revealed just what damage this weapon could do to flesh ; several Minimoy soldiers were disintegrated , nothing left of them except ash and skeletons . His heart broke at the sight along with the tendrils of horror slithering up his spine to entangle themselves around his heart .

He definitely knew , without a doubt now , that he was not going to survive this . However he still had to act quickly . He pushed those images out of his mind and proceeded to scan the field for a way to get close enough to destroy that canon , anything would work . At last he saw it , his way being lighted for him as if God lit up the right path for him to follow . A ledge , barely visible through all the chaos , trailed up above the canon that was still blowing everything all to Hell . That was the ticket , all he needed to do was reach it . That , itself , emerged as another problem . If he made a run right out into the open to reach it he would join the ashes of the others . He needed a distraction . Suddenly it came to him . He turned to Adrian and said " You think you can keep them off me long enough to reach that ledge up there" points to the ledge " if I can reach it then I might be able to destroy the crystal ."

" What kind of distraction are we talking about here?" Adrian asked .

Arthur had a broad yet weary smile stretch across his face . That was why he liked Adrian . If Arthur said that he needed to put a hole in a wall Adrian would ask how big does he want the hole to be , instead of asking how he should go about doing it . Arthur filled him in on the plan and Adrian rushed off . Selenia stood by Arthur insisting that she go with him . There was no arguing with her . Once she made up her mind to do something there was no way to stop her , no way to convince her otherwise no matter how logical Arthur could be sometimes . She was going to follow him regardless . All that there was left to do now was to wait for Adrian to distract Malthazard and his forces .

They stuck to the cover of fallen buildings , careful to stay out of sight . The two continued to sneak as far as possible until they reached a dead end and the only way to the ledge was to run out into the open to reach the toppled building that would lead them up to it . There they crouched down , waiting . It gave Arthur the opportunity to think about everyone they loved . The king , Selenia's and Beta's father , Beta , Arthur's parents and grandparents , and even his new friend Darkos . He was thankful that the king , Beta , Darkos , and his own family were all in the human world on a trip with his grandfather , Archibald . Worst case scenario , they might have been here caught up in this bloody battle and , more than likely , one of them may have died . If that had happened Arthur would never forgive himself for letting that take place .

His heart felt somewhat lighter at the thought of his family and friends enjoying the sights and culture of Germany . That would be an interesting experience for the lot of them . He started thinking that if they survived this he would take Selenia on a trip like that . Perhaps to a place like Hawaii . That is , _if _, they survived this . She would like a vacation like that . He could almost see themselves on those white sandy shores , soaking up the sun . He felt that fire in his heart grow at those thoughts , driving him to defeat the evil M and his great equalizer so that they would live to see such sights . Above all , so _she _ would live to see such a beautiful location . The sound of shouting enhanced his awareness back on the field of battle . He saw Adrian , along with a group of brave civilians and whatever soldiers he found , moving closer to the machine feigning surrender .

Just as he planned . It was working , Malthazard's and his minions' attention was focused on them . Now was their chance to move . Selenia and he moved fast , keeping to the edge . The Mother was certainly with them that day , as none of M's forces saw them climb the toppled building . They made it to the ledge , side stepping cautiously along it until they stood above the canon . Arthur swallowed heavily . _Arthur , you're_ _officially insane you know ,_ he thought to himself .

" Are you really going down there ?" Selenia asked in a whisper .

" I have to now since Adrian is faking surrender Sel ," Arthur whispered back .

" Alright . But if we survive this , I'm going to kill you myself ," she whispered looking down at the canon below and the Seide manning it " I'll take care of him" points to said Seide "while you destroy that thing ."

" Deal ," Arthur whispered back to her "... I love you ."

" I love you too ," Selenia whispered .

On that they shared one more kiss knowing that it may be the last time they will ever see each other again . With a deep breath , they jumped.

Using the momentum of gravity that carried him down , he timed it just right to plunge the sword deep into the crystal . The crystal cracked around the sword , electrical sparks crackling in the air . Malthazard spun around to see what happened , growling out in fury at the destruction of his canon . Adrian and the others snapped into action , grabbing the weapons they had thrown at the feet of the Seides and attacking . Selenia had sliced the throat of the Seide manning the canon , blood squirting out of the gash in his throat . Arthur meanwhile couldn't help but feel that he could have done something different to neutralize the canon . It and the sword started to glow with blue and gold lights , the magic within both humming vibrations in the ground and canon's mount . That humming grew until he heard a deep whirring sound , like a bomb winding up to explode .

Both he and Malthazard heard this whirring sound , sharing a look of fear . Arthur inhaled to shout out for the others to run when a light erupted from the crystal and sword , shattering both as a supernova of catastrophically magical energies enveloped them all . It felt like being caught in a tornado , with hot and cold winds whipping around him . Lights were spinning around him so quickly they blurred and melted together until he was unsure of which color was which . Every molecule that made up his body felt as if they were being ripped from him violently . He screamed out in agony as he felt himself being pulled from his world . The spinning increased until it abruptly stopped and he felt himself hit solid ground once more . He briefly caught a glimpse of Selenia's body laying not too far from him .

" S-Sel..." he murmured , then his vision sank into darkness .

XxXxXxXxXxX

Investigating the damage made their hearts sink . He and his son , Beta , had just returned from a rather pleasant trip to Germany , only to find catastrophe greeting their sight . Worst of all , furthermore was the very thing that devastated him , was that they couldn't find his precious gem nor her husband . The remainder of the Minimoy soldiers searched , yet could find nothing . Upon hearing the news he wanted to believe they would be found , but a sinking feeling in his stomach told him otherwise . There was nothing more tragic to a father than to lose his daughter . Beta had broken down into tears , inconsolable to those who offered comfort . How could he be ? For all he knew he lost his friends and sister , from the description of the battle given by civilians who witnessed what took place .

Things around home were never going to be the same without them . There was no brighter side , no hope in sight . Yet still he kept hope and reassured his son that they were alive , no matter how grim the truth may have been . He sent word to Archibald with hopes that he may know something , if anything at all about the weapon Malthazard used . If he could find something about this weapon , then that might help somewhat . As far as he knew right at the moment of his darkest deep set anguish , this was a weapon that the world had never before seen . An other worldly weapon . Something about " other worldly" stirred a type of unrecognizable hope in his heart . He couldn't say how he knew , but he knew somehow that they were still alive .

Like any mortal he had the shadow of doubt looming over his heart , almost as if it was snickering with malice at it's own taunts and his reactions to the waves of hope and despair clashing with one another beneath the face of someone who tried to remain strong for his son . He walked through the rubble of what was once his city still clutching a piece of the crystal and praying that they would be found alive . Even if their bodies were found would be some form of closure . To not find them would lead to despairing for the rest of his days . He didn't want to think about that , yet the ever churning cauldron of grief bubbled ominously . In other words , he had a feeling that they wouldn't find their bodies amongst the dead nor the living . The tiny ray of hope was still present combined with the unfathomable sense that told him they were still alive .

What broke his thoughts next was the sight of Archibald walking through the ruins of the gates . He didn't expect his old friend to respond so quickly , he would have thought he wouldn't see him for another ten moons . There was only one other explanation for his prompt arrival... and he dreaded to think of how he could have been lost as well going through such a process to come to this world . He changed his course to meet Archibald at the center of the ruins . The two shared a grim look , both looking ancient despite being long in the teeth already . Both suffered the same tragedy ; he lost his daughter and Archibald , his grandson .

" I've just heard..." Archibald said , sounding as ancient as he looked .

Silence came between them , a soul crushing silence that bred the ever growing heavy burden weighing down their spirits . Both were at a loss for words at the destruction , even more so the pain of loss . For the first time , in a long time , Archibald could not find a solution . Hope was absent , his eyes showing this to be true . Those once sparkling eyes were dark and empty , like he had lost something very important . That was true , crushing , but very true .

" They cannot locate their bodies ," the king said gravely " they have been searching for three hours now ….."

"Nothing ?" Archibald asked .

Sadly the king shook his head . This simple action alone brought on another wave of mournful silence . To not let this silence control them he asked the king " Where's Betameche ?"

" He's in Selenia's home …. he refuses to leave it ," the king replied .

" How is he?" Archibald asked , worried for the young boy .

" Not well . He hasn't stopped crying ..." he replied " I do not mean to impose at a time like this ….. but we could use your help ..."

" Certainly …... I cannot turn away from a friend in need , no matter how grim the circumstances , " Archibald said .

The king nodded with a small vague smile of appreciation , then said " The evil M's weapon ...it ….. it was unlike anything we've ever seen before" hands him the piece of crystal he held " this was recovered... I'm afraid that is all that is left of it ."

Archibald held it up seeing the faint glow of blue still shining within . This was astounding . For one brief moment everything was forgotten at the sight of this crystal , only to return as the king continued " It was the most devastating weapon any of the witnesses had ever seen . From their reports anyone caught in it's path turned to ash ….."

Archibald paled at that bit of information . Was that what had become of his grandson ? Was he standing in his ashes at that very instant ? He had to ask the next question even if he couldn't finish it " Was he …...?"

" No... he was the one who destroyed it..." the king said , but by the tone of his voice Archibald could tell that there was something else.

Instead of speaking he allowed the king a moment to gather enough strength to tell him the rest " According to the witnesses , he drove the sword into the crystal and it... it blinded everyone when it exploded ….. when the light faded …. they were..."

He couldn't finish . He broke down , becoming too weak in his knees to remain standing . He fell down to his knees choking a sob . Archibald knelt down to his level putting a hand on his shoulder . The king sat there sobbing into his hands . He cried for his little girl . She was gone and there was no power in this world that could bring her back to him .

" T-they j-j-just vanished!" he sobbed brokenly with a tear stricken face .

His old friend could not find words to say that would comfort him . What could you say to a man who lost his daughter that could possibly comfort him ? That everything was going to be alright ? That the pain would fade in time ? Internal agony like this doesn't fade over night .

The pain of losing someone of whom is your whole world is a pain you will never fully recover from . Perhaps during the first few years you would find it impossible to speak or hear their name without mourning . Over the years the pain may fade , but only just . It may be easier to speak of them , but that pain will always be present . Archibald knew how that felt . He had lost important people before . However this time it was different . This time it was his grandson , the little boy he had watched grow from an immobile infant learning to crawl , to the young man who married a princess . He would have cried , himself , especially with another grown man sobbing over a similar loss . Yet for some reason he couldn't . That was just how broken he was . The point beyond sorrow where you cannot cry .

So he just stood there with a hand on his friend's shoulder as a subtle form of comfort . A sudden hot feeling in his hand brought him out of his mental prison of despair and he remembered the crystal shard he still held . He opened his hand staring at the faintly glowing blue crystal that seemed to only get hotter the longer he held it . Something about this crystal made him feel strange . It felt like a pull of some sort . As a definition ; like there was an invisible force attempting to pull him somewhere . He squinted his keen eyes at this crystal as if it would start physically speaking to him and tell him what happened to the children . Maybe not literally , perhaps through research could it tell him . Maybe there was something within one of his old texts that held an answer to what this machine was .

XxXxXxXxXxX

In Selenia's house Betameche sat on her bed staring at the floor . He had stopped crying an hour ago , yet the relentless waves of sorrow wouldn't let up . He couldn't help but to think of how life would be without her there . How he would have no one to tease nor tease him in turn . How one of the best friends he ever had would never be there to save him nor make him laugh . He wanted to start crying again , but his eyes already hurt from crying so hard an hour ago . Instead he sat with his head bowed and just let whatever tears spilled from his eyes fall . The more he thought back on all those times he teased his big sister or played his pranks , the more he wished that he could tell her that he didn't mean any of it . That he was only playing around . That he only teased her because he loved her .

He could hold in no longer , letting himself cry no matter how much his eyes , cheeks , and throat ached from the time he spent mourning prior to this new wave . He felt like his little heart was being ripped apart , then put back together only to be torn apart all over again . A never ending circle like the snake of eternity eating it's own tail . An endless cycle of unceasing agony . He laid down on the bed hugging one of her pillows . Somehow it made him feel like she was still there with him , though he only cried harder at the truth . She and Arthur were gone forever . He would never see them again . He was going to grow up without them in his life to guide him and protect him , much like the time Arthur helped him escape custody when he was detained by the unicorn guards in Paradise Alley .

The door to Selenia's home opened to the wise old Miro , the king's adviser . As old as he was , he , just like the king and Archibald , looked much older . He had been through his own share of suffering the same as everyone else . He looked upon the young prince with sympathy in his tired eyes . Betameche only seemed to sob harder when he entered . With a heavy sigh he came and sat on the edge of the bed near him . He allowed Beta to mourn for the loss of his sister and dear friend . Mourning only showed the good in one's heart , as it was a pain that revealed just how much the person lost meant to the mourner . Of course that did not make it any less painful to lose someone held so close and so dear to those who loved them . The only thing that was best for the boy at this time was to let him cry to release the pain . When he was ready to talk , then he would on his own time . Miro would not push him to speak .

Out of nowhere Betameche shot up and threw his arms around Miro sobbing hard into his shoulder . He was saying something but his words were indistinguishable due to his sobs . Miro , though not understanding anything he said , still patted his back telling him "There , there... I know it hurts now , but things will get better in the future ."

"How? How can things get better ?" Beta sniffled " She's gone Miro... Arthur's gone..."

Miro sighed just rubbing Beta's back . No one , no matter the age , was affected any less than the suffering Betameche was experiencing . A man can be strong and wise , but even the strongest have the potential to suffer . Even the wise are effected by tragedy . Every man was created equal and different . That difference in personality for every individual determines how they will deal with losing someone . But the thing that made everyone the same , whether they be human or Minimoy , is the suffering .

"We cannot always control what happens to the people in our lives , child ," Miro said wearily " sometimes the actions of those heartless can be the most brutal …. though we must keep in mind that if it were not for people like your beloved sister and Arthur , then we would not have a home left ."

Beta looked up with blood shot , watering blue eyes and asked a question Miro knew was coming " But why? Why did it have to be Selenia ? Why did it have to be Arthur ?"

Miro could not really answer that in a way that would make the boy's pain disappear . There wasn't a person alive that could stop their suffering at the mere words of an old man .

" I don't have an answer for that …" Miro said " she's in a better place now …. both of them are..."

The thought of living without them still hurt , but knowing they were in a place where they would be eternally happy eased his pain somewhat . Though none of them knew just how wrong they were .

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slowly , very slowly , awareness began to creep back to Arthur's senses through the blissful darkness that held him like a mother holding their infant child . The first sensation was a hot feeling , with a touch of hot air gusting over his body . The dry dusty taste in his mouth was almost enough to choke him , yet he did not . He vaguely thought that he was asleep out in one of the fields again and moved to turn over . When he moved an agonizing pain exploded in his back , enough to make him groan in agony . He opened his eyes to a bright world that burned his retinas . He was blinded by the light of the sun soon after his skull felt like it was made of lead , leading to a rather unpleasant headache similar to that of a hangover . His stomach gave a lurch , bile rising in his throat . Before he could stop himself and swallow it back down , he vomited on the ground next to him .

Some of the bile splashed up on his face when it hit the sand . That was only the first wave of vomit . After the second , he heaved but nothing came up . He wondered if he and Selenia were drinking again last night . If so then this vomiting was the result of his hangover . The pounding in his head was relentless and he groaned again . It was at that time that his blurred vision began to focus . He looked about him realizing that he wasn't where he thought he was . In truth he hadn't a clue where he was . He eyes scanned around him seeing debris in piles of wood , old car tires , hub cabs , a dirty old fridge , and a series of other nearly unrecognizable junk .

Old destroyed human business buildings towered above him and the entire area was surrounded by giant girders stuck in the ground . Each of these girders were cut off at the ends to make a metallic spiked barricade . To him it looked like some type of camp . In his moment of observation it suddenly hit him ; the battle .

"Selenia ?" he asked looking for her frantically .

" Over here Arthur ," he heard her voice from somewhere behind him .

He attempted to move his arms to push himself up off the ground but found that he was bound . Furthermore the searing pain in his back made it that much more difficult to move , as every move he made caused that pain to paralyze him . It was that much more intense for him since his endorphins had long worn off . Gritting his teeth he moved , lights exploding in his sight . He was made dizzy though at least he managed to get his knees under him enough to sit up .

He waited a moment to recover from his dizzy spell so he would not fall back down on his face if he tried to move . The bile he vomited burned his throat and left an unpleasant taste on his tongue . To add to that he had sand in his mouth . He spat to rid himself of the vile taste and the dirt . Some sand still clung to the side of his face that he had resting on the ground , some of it close to becoming muddy due to the vomit that had splashed on his face . He didn't think about that though , his sole thought was to reach Selenia . He half turned finding Selenia and Adrian . There were others there with him , all of which were bound including his wife and friend . Thirteen others . Seven Minimoys , four of which were ordinary citizens , the other three being soldiers , and five Seides . Worst of all , as he looked over those who were there with him , he saw the one that made his heart grow cold with hatred ; Malthazard .

He made to lunge at him but was stopped by his bonds . He growled and fought to reach that bastard like an angry , vicious dog chained to a post .

"I'LL KILL YOU !" Arthur snarled at him .

Malthazard's eyes narrowed at his enemy , his mouth twisting in disgust .

" Quit wasting your strength , boy ," Malthazard said " besides , it is your fault we are in this predicament ."

" My fault? MY FAULT ? AND WHO WAS IT THAT BROUGHT THAT FUCKING CANON IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Arthur bellowed .

" As I recall , YOU , were the one that destroyed it ," Malthazard drawled " YOU are responsible for bringing us here . You cannot hold me accountable for your own actions ."

Arthur made to lunge at him again , once more being restrained by the rope that bound him to whatever the other end was tied to . He was indeed like a rottweiler chained up and trying to go for the throat of the trespasser .

" AND WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE PEOPLE ? AM I TO BLAME FOR THEIR DEATHS AS WELL?" Arthur screamed at him fighting his bonds .

" No . I can confess that I was the one who killed them . However , I repeat myself , I was NOT the one who destroyed the crystal ," Malthazard responded coolly " now silence yourself before you get us killed ."

" By ' us ' you mean ' you' ," Adrian growled at their nemesis .

" Precisely , now shut it ," Malthazard snapped .

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him , then scooted over , as far as his bonds would allow him , to be close to his wife .

He noticed that Malthazard , too , was bound tightly with a thick rope . His words were slowly sinking in . Was it his fault , truly , that they were brought here ? Where ever "here" was . He struggled to remember what transpired to cause this result . He remembered the battle , plunging the sword into the crystal... but after that everything was hazy . He strained his mind to bring about the recollection . Unfortunately there was nothing but blurry images of colors swirling around him . Instead of trying to push himself to remember something that would serve him no vital purpose in the present circumstances , he started looking about him again in hopes of deciphering where they were exactly .

This camp was set up atop a hill , giving full view of what laid beyond the girder barricade . A wasteland , vast enough that as far as the eye could see were golden hills of sand with the ruins of human civilization . Technically speaking old destroyed business buildings with chunks missing out of the walls and some completely caved in . The world was dead and dry , his connection to nature absent . His heart sank as he realized that his connection to the Mother was no longer present . This world had something horrible happen to it . Something so catastrophic that the Mother was silent . In a way , it seemed familiar . The familiarity was right on the tip of his tongue yet he could not name it . His question was about to be answered .

He heard voices coming from somewhere . They were distant , yet sounded as if they were coming closer . He turned his gaze towards a gap in the barricade , his eyes widening in horror as a petrifying fear paralyzed him . Four gigantic green humanoid monsters were climbing the hill . He couldn't believe what he was seeing . He couldn't believe this was really happening . He thought perhaps this was all just one vivid nightmare and at any moment now he was going to wake up . A sickening feeling in his stomach , not caused by his sickness prior , wrenched his stomach . He knew where they were now . Last Christmas his parents bought him a video game for his 360 , it was that very game that allowed him to recognize these monsters . Fallout 3 . These monsters were Super Mutants .

He was starting to hyperventilate , muttering to himself over and over " It's all real …. it's all real …."

He couldn't believe that this world was real . If you would have asked him just two days ago he would have said " it's just a game." Though now as he sat bound with the others , he knew that this was unmistakably real . Too real to be a dream . He was hyperventilating , his heart beating over a hundred beats a second and only seemed to quicken in pace . That was the explanation for his lack of connection to the Mother here . This world suffered a nuclear apocalypse , therefore murdering the Mother . The mutants were tall monsters that looked like men , though their skin was as green as grass , who overused steroids with their massive builds .

Their lips were pulled back to a point where their teeth were exposed , almost like the movies with zombies whose lips have been gnawed off . The eyes of these Super Mutants were small enough that you couldn't tell the color unless you were close enough to cut their throats . The armor they wore was made of improvised pieces of junk like scavenged metal and car tires . Each , from what he knew based on his experience playing the game , were armed with rifles . The most bone chilling truth of all this , aside from being trapped in a post apocalyptic world , was that these mutants were planing on killing them off one by one and eating them . The color drained from Arthur's face at the thought . He couldn't let that happen . Malthazard was right , this was his fault they were here .

He decided that since he got them into this mess , he would get them out of it . They could deal with the evil M later , for now he needed every one of them . His mind spun off into overdrive racing with possible plans of escape . There was not a plan without a fatal flaw he could think of . Firstly , they were bound tightly to ensure there was not a way to escape . Secondly , if they did manage to escape somehow , there was only one exit and they would be shot down like animals before they ever reached the gap in the girder barricade .

This was definitely an unsettling situation . He strained against his bonds to be closer to Selenia in some futile attempt to keep her safe . But he knew , that even if this problem had a solution , they did , in fact crawl out of one Hell right into another .

The Super Mutants stopped in front of them arguing amongst themselves of whom would fix the meal . Due to their sickly distorted lips , it was difficult to make out their words . Arthur and the others became nervous . It was futile to think that there was a way to stop what was about to happen next ; one of them was going to be killed and devoured when the Super Mutants came to a decision .

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" he understood one the mutants to say .

This was a moment Arthur dreaded . He prayed that they wouldn't take his wife or his friend . He didn't even wish this fate upon Malthazard . Granted he was a evil , sadistic bastard that would be dealt with in time , but even he didn't deserve something like this .

He didn't want any of them to be killed for a mutant's dinner . Though these circumstances were unavoidable . The Super Mutant who resigned to be the one to prepare dinner walked with heavy thudding footsteps down to the Seide on the end , grabbing him violently , and pulled him along . The rope , which tied the Seide to a post , snapped in two like a fine thread . This demonstrated the sheer strength of Super Mutants , as the mutant put forth no effort to snap the rope while pulling the poor soul . The Seide , meanwhile , wasn't going down without a fight . Unfortunately his every effort to fight back was in vain . He kicked and screamed the whole way he was dragged . He and the mutant disappeared around a pile of debris . All they could hear of him that signified that he was still alive was the fact that he was still screaming at them .

There was a sickening thud followed by a crunch , then the soft pops of limbs being pulled from their sockets and the snaps of bones breaking filled the space of silence that washed over them . Arthur didn't have to see to know what was happening …..


	2. Saved By A Hair's Breath

**IMPORTANT : I noticed that some are having issues reading , saying that my paragraphs are a little clustered . I do not intend to sound offensive , please note that . Instead of changing everything I have a helpful tip to share . At the top of the page there are icons for changing font sizes while reading a story . Among them is an option to separate sentences or move them closer together . They should have lines and arrows pointing up and down . I hope this tip helps **

Chapter 2

Night slowly fell on the Super Mutants' camp . The fading light bringing with it a heavy sense of despair . The mutants only returned once for one more of them to become their dinner . This time they took one of the Minimoy civilians... Arthur shuddered at the memory of those blood curdling screams . The screams were one thing , but the silence that followed was , by far , more crushing . Losing a friend to such a gruesome fate was terrible , yet the fate awaiting them was no different . Watching the Mutants drag off their comrades one by one for a meal left them in a manic state . One part of them wondering who was going to be next yet the other , darker side of them felt relieved that it wasn't them . Perhaps that was Malthazard's point of view , the same being for his minions that were left . For Arthur , Selenia , and Adrian they could not stand the thought of losing their friends .

Yes they were thankful that they were not chosen , but at what cost ? Innocent lives ? Their good hearts could not bear to watch , nor hear , the fates of those chosen . Far more crushing than the silence was the fact that they could do nothing to stop it . They had been stripped of their weapons and tied to metal posts , trapped like pigs bred solely for the slaughter . The ropes binding their hands were expertly tied so that they could not slip their hands out . Malthazard had been a special case as he had only one hand with very sharp fingertips . The mutants were obviously not as stupid as some would make them out to be , noticing this detail about the evil M and tying his arms in such a way to ensure that he could not slice through the ropes . Malthazard was left to bide his time . The instant his opportunity arose , he would not hesitate to run for it .

The time it took for the night to fully envelope the wastes in a blanket of darkness felt like an eternity , though none of them would be sleeping . Each of them were too full of fear and paranoia to notice their fatigue . At any given time the mutants could come back for another meal . Arthur remained close to his love and his best friend as a way to protect them , no matter how pointless it seemed . He did not consciously feel nor think it was pointless . Deep down that was the truth , the negative voice that provided the indisputable logic . The logic being that if the mutants wanted to take one of them , Arthur was not capable of stopping them . All he could do was pray that they would get out of it alive . At this point praying felt pointless . Who was he kidding , it _was _pointless . The Mother here was long dead , there was no one to answer his prayers .

It was haunting in a way to sit there in the dark on his knees , listening to the mutants' barking laughs and the occasional complaints earning the racist response that the complainer sounded too much like a human . That did sting quite a bit for Arthur since he is human , regardless of his Minimoy form that he was stuck in . With all the time he had of sitting there , he had the opportunity to think over the present circumstances . That was the only thing he could do to keep himself calm in preparation for a possible escape . Such an opportunity could arise at any moment and he needed to have a cool head if he was going to get them out of it . True he was still a twelve year old boy , thus was frightened , but he was also a warrior . He had already been in countless dire situations before . In those times he found that thinking of something else was better than wallowing in despair .

So far it was obvious that when he destroyed the crystal canon it brought them here , to a world he didn't think was real . He couldn't say how that was possible , though it was the only other explanation he could think of . As for how he remained in his Minimoy form , that was beyond his understanding . Not that he fully understood any of this anyway , but at least the thoughts kept his mind off their inevitable demise . If he let himself start thinking of losing Selenia in this mess , one bad thought would lead to another and he may be so overwhelmed with such thoughts that he may miss the opportunity to save them . Though as he started reasoning with himself about why he should think of other things , that one simple thought of losing her brought an onslaught of powerful images of her being dragged off as the next meal .

He felt an uncomfortable knot form in his throat , one that was hard to swallow . He looked over to his beautiful wife , his stomach tying itself in knots similar to the one he felt in his throat . It was horrible for someone as selfless as Arthur to watch people die of a fate no one deserved , but to lose the love of your life was so tragic that you would lose your own will to live . He moved closer to her even if the rope tying him to the metal post like a leash was pulled taut and uncomfortable when the pressure of said rope was cutting off the circulation of his hands . He didn't care , he only wanted to be close to her . She had been incredibly silent for someone so flamboyantly outspoken . It could have been a number of things , being trapped in this dimension or the evil M being present .

He knew she still had difficulty even just hearing about Malthazard , some internal turmoil that sucked the youth and fiery spirit right out of her . The result of such chaos brought forth a new Selenia , one that was uncomfortable to be around as she would clam up with a thousand yard stare into nothingness . Perhaps it was a combination of both factors . Even if she withdrew herself and pushed everyone away , he refused to leave her alone in her personal Hell . She was not even aware of his closeness until he whispered to her " You alright , Sel ?"

" That is one Hell of a question to ask at a time like this ," she whispered back harshly , sounding much like herself " I feel absolutely fabulous . Thank you for asking . Now why don't we go ask to join the monsters for dinner ?"

" Jeez , I'm sorry for being concerned ," Arthur whispered back a tad angry .

He wasn't really angry , more hurt by her words than anything . He didn't mean to snap at her either . It was not like he was completely oblivious to the mood brought on by what was happening . He merely wanted to offer her comfort . Sometimes he just didn't understand girls . Whatever was going on inside her head made her direct her anger towards him , when he wasn't to blame . Still , even if she was harsh with him he stuck by her side . What else were husbands supposed to do when their wives were upset ? As young as he was he already knew the right moments when to give her space and when to be there for her . He thought that this was one of those moments that was best to stick by her side and be there as a source of comfort like a good husband . It wasn't like he could go anywhere to give her space .

Not that he'd want to , given that she could be the next to be eaten by a group of irradiated monster men . For that he kept his patience in check and remained close to her . He looked over at her again to see that she was watching him and quickly looked away when he did . By the way she was biting her bottom lip he could tell she felt guilty for taking it out on him . Before she could apologize he whispered to her " It's okay . I forgive you ."

She glanced at him and smiled . It was a small smile , so small he almost missed it , but he caught it . A tiny swell of happiness seeing her smile at him replaced the hurt in his heart . A smile of his own rose to his face as he whispered " I love you ."

She looked at him incredulously whispering back a question " Really Arthur ? At this time ? Why do you always choose the worst situations to tell me that?"

" Because I may not ever have the chance to tell you that again …." he whispered back honestly , his smile falling a tad .

Selenia looked like she wanted to kill him and he sucked in a breath knowing what was to come . She whispered to him with a tone to match Malthazard's " Do not ever say that again ! Or I will kill you myself !"

" What if they take me away next ? I'll never be able to tell you then …." Arthur said a little louder than he meant to .

He quickly realized his mistake and looked to see if the mutants heard him . He strained his ears to listen for one of them coming their way . At any moment he thought that he would see one of those monsters rounding the edge of the debris pile . He watched the golden glow of their bonfire on the destroyed business building , waiting for one of their shadows to move across , yet there was no movement . To his relief he heard one of them erupt into an echoing laugh , that could have been heard from miles away .

He released his breath , that he was unaware of holding while he strained to listen . His eyes returned to Selenia's continuing , this time taking care to remember to whisper " What if I cannot stop them from taking you ?"

" You're right...I'm sorry ," Selenia replied " I love you too."

It was clear that she had been thinking about his words before his continuation , otherwise she would not have resigned and apologized . They shared a brief , yet passionate kiss , the same as when they both jumped on the crystal canon .

Each day that passed was no different than the first day of their captivity ; they were forced to watch their friends be taken away . On the fifth day they were spared a moment as all , except one of the Super Mutants , had left . The sole mutant stood watch at the entrance leaving Arthur and the others alone to contemplate their chances . The options at their disposal were limited , yet with only one mutant guarding them they had more of a chance to escape than before . The obstacle now was to find a way to slip out of their bonds . Arthur kept vigilant observing his surroundings . Though hope was so stubborn as to remain absent he refused to believe that there was not a solution to this problem . There had to be a way , something that he was overlooking . The amount of time they had before the mutants returned was unknown . At any moment he expected to see the rest of those monsters climbing the hill .

He had to think fast . He glanced at the others bound there with him carefully studying the ropes . The two Seides on the end caught his eye , both whispering to each other as to not be heard by the Minimoys . He narrowed his eyes at the two on the end keenly . They were acting suspicious , like a couple of men about to shoplift at a convenient store . He strained his mind to think , not only of the topic of their conversation , also of how he could incorporate them . He nudged Selenia and said quietly

" See if they could slip out of their ropes ."

" Who?" follows his gaze " The Seides?" she asked him .

"Yes . I have an idea ," Arthur said .

Selenia was not certain of what was going through her husband's mind . Though she knew that he had some form of plan . At least , to her eyes , that was better than waiting to die . She passed the word on down to the Seides on the end . Once the message reached them , they shared a confused yet suspicious look then asked Adrian " Why does he want to know ?"

The message was passed back to Arthur , in which his message was traded back to them . "He says he has an idea , if you want to get out this alive ," Adrian said to them .

One of the Seides narrowed his eyes at both Adrian and Arthur before responding with subtle disdain " What makes him think that if we could get out our ropes that we wouldn't just leave you all so we could get away ?"

"He figured that you would say something like that , so he said ahead of time that he is the only one of us that knows where we are . So you two can go ahead and make a run for it on your own accord , but you wouldn't last a day without his knowledge ." Adrian said back coldly .

Once again the two Seides shared a look . Arthur was right , they wouldn't last a day without him , though it was news to them that he actually knew where they were . For a moment they whispered to one another , discussing Arthur's offer of a plan . After a few argumentative words passed between the two evil minions , one of them finally said "Alright ….. what does he have in mind . But do tell him that we've already tried ."

Thankfully this time Arthur didn't have to have the word passed back to him through his friends . He beat them to the response asking " Did they try slipping out of their gauntlets?"

The word reached them , a light of realization shimmering in their eyes . One tried pulling and wiggling his hands until Arthur saw the moment of truth . The Seide slipped his hands out of his gauntlets .

Arthur mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that sooner . That would have saved them a lot of grief . But when one is surrounded by monstrosities like these mutants , what else could you do? Yes he could have tried that earlier , but they would not have made it very far . Plus , the mutants rarely left them alone , there was always one keeping watch over their captives at many times throughout the five days , much like the one at the entrance . The Seide came to Arthur's aid saying quietly to him " I'm only doing this because you know where we are and how to survive out here ." jabs a finger at his chest "but just so we're clear , once we get out of this Hell we will pick up where we left off …."

" I didn't think of it any other way ," Arthur said " quickly , before they come back ."

The Seide nodded , going to work on Arthur's bonds .

Though they were not out of the woods yet Arthur breathed a sigh of relief . They were going to escape . It had been a long and excruciating wait for this opportunity to arrive , but at last there was the moment that reignited hope . The ropes were removed quickly and Arthur moved swiftly to untie Selenia and Adrian . The ropes were tied very tightly , making it next to impossible for him to take hold of them with his fingers . He cursed under his breath as he fought the knots . He was not the only one having difficulties untying the ropes . The Seide that had freed him had moved on to his master and was fighting to free him as well .

"HEY!" came an inhumanly bellow from behind him .

He looked over his shoulder finding that his worst fears were realized . The rest of the Super Mutants had returned .

The Seide made to run for it only making it ten paces as he was shot down from a single shot from rifle . His head exploded with a burst of blood , skull fragments and brain matter splattering onto the ground . The Seide's lifeless body fell to the ground with a light thud . Blood oozed from the cavity in his forehead . For a moment Arthur was frozen in shock , the next moment the barrel of a .32 hunting rifle was pointed to his head . Everything seemed to move slowly , like a movie being played in slow motion . His heart pounded in his ears as he waited for the shot . Though he knew taking a gunshot to the head he would never hear the shot . So he waited for the sudden darkness to claim his vision , but it never came . The Super Mutant holding the rifle to his head sneered at him . As if these mutants were grotesque enough , the sneer was enough to almost make him vomit .

" Take this 'un te the back ," this mutant said , close enough to be clearly spoken .

One of the other mutants seized Arthur by the arm and started dragging him . He could hear Selenia literally shrieking his name and saw that she was yanking on the rope that held her back . The mutant that gave the order to take him to the place where he would undoubtedly be slaughtered , hit Selenia in the face with the butt of his rifle . The force of which knocked her back against the post where she laid unmoving .

"NOO! SELENIA!" Arthur screamed , fighting the mutant's grip .

No matter how much he fought the mutant he couldn't free himself . He started panicking . His breath quickened and so did his pulse . With a growl he kicked the mutant's leg which was pointless , the mutant wasn't even fazed . He was dragged around the debris pile where they were met by another mutant holding a bloodied sledge hammer . He swallowed hard upon seeing this mutant and he knew this was the end for him . The mutant dragging him shoved his head down onto the ground before him , holding him with one hand while the other stepped up . It raised the hammer above his head . Arthur's life flashed before his eyes , an unspeakable terror rearing it's ugly head in his heart . This was really it . He was going to die here . There was so much that he still wanted to do . He wanted to grow up and have children with Selenia . He wanted to watch those children grow into adults and have families of their own .

All those hopes and dreams were about to be crushed along with his skull . He would never have the chance to see home again , nor wake up next to Selenia every morning . Never again would he taste those soft cherry pink lips of her's , nor lay next to her after coitus savoring the passion . He closed his eyes tight waiting for the final blow to come . Instead there was another deafening shot from a rifle . For a moment he thought another of his comrades had been killed , until he felt the mutant holding him release him . He heard the mutants heavy feet stomping away from him . That was where he dared to look up . The hammer wielding mutant had fallen dead from a bullet to his head . Beyond the debris pile he heard shouts and , to him , what sounded like a war zone . Assault rifles were being fired , mutants were screaming phrases indistinguishable to all except themselves , and he heard boots heavily pounding closer to him .

It was not heavy like the mutants' footfalls but he was still not taking any chances . He got up to move when a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back to the ground .

" Stay down kid!" ordered a filtered male voice .

The voice wasn't that of a mutant's but of a man's , a human man . Here is where he chanced a look up at the owner of the filtered voice . It was indeed a human male , clad in gray armor that looked to be too heavy for an ordinary individual to wear . Heavy metal gray plates covering his entire frame , giving the appearance that the man was much larger in body . _Power armor _, Arthur realized . He knew immediately who was attacking the Super Mutants ; The Brotherhood of Steel . This was a miracle to Arthur . Truly a miracle . It was a powerful moment , enough to make him reconsider the thought of The Mother being dead . She must have heard his prayers to send these good men to rescue them .

Perhaps it was only his adrenaline high that made him think this way . Maybe The Mother was too weak to answer , instead The Father heard his plight and answered . Whatever the case , this was the moment they would get out of this alive . His moment of relief slowly evaporated upon realizing that he could not see Selenia . He went to get up but was pushed down by the man who saved his life .

" Stay down ," he said to Arthur .

" But my wife! She's in danger!" Arthur argued .

" She'll be fine . Just let us do our job," the man argued right back , kneeling over him to shield him .

He aimed at something Arthur couldn't see and fired off multiple rounds . In the near distance Arthur heard a Super Mutant shriek in agony and a heavy thud that faintly reverberated in the ground . The mutant , the man shot , had fallen . Not to be deterred Arthur subtly crawled on his stomach to see where Selenia was , even more to assure himself that she was alright . He caught a glimpse of Adrian , yet Selenia was nowhere to be seen . Dread creeped an ice cold trail from his stomach to his chest . Adrian was right next to her where they had been tied , yet he couldn't see that flaming red hair that he had committed to memory . His best friend looked to be injured by the way he was hunched over , a rough grimace on his face .

A slight movement from Adrian allowed Arthur to release a breath he had been unconsciously holding , furthermore explaining why his friend was hunkered down . It was brief , though just enough for Arthur to see his wife still out cold . Adrian was protecting her . For a moment he looked up at Arthur and their eyes locked . He smiled faintly and nodded to Arthur . He knew what he was saying without needing a word to be spoken . _I got your worries covered ,_ that was the message . Moments later the battle was won , the last mutant fell . The Brotherhood of Steel gathered around in front of Arthur's enemies and comrades , three more soldiers approaching the man that saved him . He pulled Arthur to his feet then turned to address the rest of them .

" Untie the others and get my sister ," he ordered them.

" Yes sir ," one of the others said promptly.

The three soldiers left them to carry out their orders . His savior removed his helmet giving full view of the handsome face beneath . Short wavy brown hair drenched in sweat and matted to his head , startlingly pale blue eyes that seemed almost silver , and chiseled features that almost made Arthur jealous . Though handsome this man had a very dark shadow in his eyes , the result of seeing many horrors in his lifetime . A haunted man , yet selfless . A man that willing to do everything in his power to carry out his orders , though not at the cost of innocent lives.

Another moment and they were joined by a woman who looked identical to his savior . _Twins , _ Arthur thought . Although these siblings were identical , the sister had a more feminine facial structure and longer hair tied back in a bun .

" Come sit over here kid ," his savior said guiding him to an overturned crate nearby and sat him down " he has a severe burn injury to his back , I need you to take a look and see what you can do to treat it ."

" Yes Captain ," she responded , though not nearly as respectful as the other members with them " lean forward a bit so I can get a good look ..."

Arthur obeyed and winced when she prodded the outer edge of his injury . He had been in pain of course , yet as the days passed by he thought less and less of it with the focus of survival becoming prominent on his mind .

" This isn't good …." she said more to herself than he .

"What's the damage?" her brother asked.

" He has an infection started . We were lucky to find him when we did , otherwise this infection would have escalated to worse," she replied " I can put a bandage on him , but we will need to get him back to camp . We're not equipped to deal with an injury like this with just a bandage. It'd be like putting a band-aid on a bullet wound ."

"Alright , Sam," he said with a sigh " just do what you can for him until we reach camp ."

She nodded in acknowledgment before reaching into a pack on her hip to retrieve a Gauss bandage, then started wrapping it around his torso to cover the burn .

Meanwhile , Adrian and Selenia had been untied , Selenia having come around shortly before the battle ended . Adrian decided that it was wise to let her recover before they moved to join Arthur . Her first words upon regaining consciousness , were predictably "Where's Arthur?" Not that she would ever let Arthur know that . It was just her way of messing with him . That and her pride forbade her . He would ask her if she was alright and her response was always the same , condescending and a tad cynical . But when Arthur was out of earshot she always asked the same in regards to him . It was almost humorous , a slight smile touching Adrian's lips . He knew Arthur was alright , he saw him only moments ago with two of these strange soldiers . The woman was investigating his back wound from his observations . These were good people , he could sense it .

Perhaps they would keep an eye on the evil M in their place , or better yet , detain him . A quick glance in M's direction told him that they knew not of his wickedness . They were about to untie him . He started that way shouting to them "Wait!"

The soldiers stopped before the knife touched M's bonds , looking to Adrian .

"I wouldn't do that if I were you ," Adrian said .

For a moment the two soldiers looked at each other then back to him . Did they really think that he was one of them? The idea in itself was preposterous , to think the Minimoy's greatest enemy was apart of their group . Though Adrian knew they were ….. somewhere else , he couldn't expect these men to know who Malthazard was . The soldier standing took a step towards Adrian , asking "Why not ?"

" Because he is our enemy . We were at war before we were taken captive by these green monsters ," Adrian replied " if you should release him , you will be jeopardizing the life of the royal couple ."

The soldiers looked at the other again . Only this time they looked down at the evil M . The soldier speaking to Adrian turned back to him and said " I'll have to discuss this with the captain ."

He left , going in Arthur's direction . Adrian smirked at Malthazard who scowled at him .

" Insolent fool …." the evil M said to Adrian so low that only he heard with his sharp ears .

They were joined by the man who rescued Arthur , Adrian assuming that he was their captain . His assumption was proven correct based on this man's stature . He stood tall , like a man of authority . Even his eyes said that he had seen many battles and more . He looked down at Adrian , towering above his head by another foot and a half .

" He" pointing to Malthazard " is your enemy?" he asked Adrian .

" Yes sir ," Adrian replied " he must not be released ."

" I understand that . But we will not leave him to die neither ," the man said " where's your leader ?"

Adrian pointed back the way he came , saying " You saved his life ."

Surprise flickered across the captain's face for only a moment . So quickly had it appeared did it disappear and Adrian completely missed it , even with his superb observational skills . Without saying another word he returned to Arthur with haste . They were discussing the obvious ; what to do with Malthazard .

He watched Arthur's expressions carefully to determine the verdict . At first he seemed understanding about whatever the captain was telling him , then it darkened swiftly . Arthur was protesting , his face paling with every word . Something wasn't right . To make Arthur pale and object to the captain's words must not have been good . The captain was still very calm , saying something to Arthur that made him sigh heavily and nod in agreement . On that the captain turned and started back to them . Upon reaching them he ordered " Untie him ."

" Yes sir ," responded the soldier with the knife .

Now Adrian paled . They were releasing him , even after he warned them . He opened his mouth to speak but the captain spoke before he could protest .

" Malthazard , the evil M I presume ?" the captain said with narrowed eyes .

The evil M stood , standing even taller than he , and bowed elegantly while replying " At your service ."

" Let's make one thing perfectly clear : you cause trouble for us or these kids and we'll be sure to put a bullet in your head, and dump your body in a shallow grave . Am I understood?" the captain said coolly .

" We have a deal . After all , why would I harm the ones who saved me?" Malthazard said , with a very slight aloof smile , but his eyes sparkled with well-hidden mirth .

" It's not us I'm concerned for . Any one of us would kill you if you so much as sneeze on us with the intention of harm . I worry for the kids ," the captain said , every word bringing about a very ominous aura to him that made M's smile fall " one wrong move , one little act of misconduct or attempt to continue your battle between them, and I will fulfill my promise of the bullet to your skull …. you've been warned ."

Adrian found a new kind of respect for the captain , casting a smug smirk in Malthazard's direction . The captain turned to his soldiers ordering loudly " I want three of you watching these two at all times" pointing to M and his last minion " keep your weapons on them . Two more need to watch all three of the kids . The rest of you , search the area and the bodies , take anything useful ."

" YES SIR!" all the soldiers chorused at once , then snapped into action .

Three kept their weapons focused on the two evil ones , two gathered Adrian and Selenia and rejoined Arthur , and the rest scurried about for the final task .

They moved out with the scorching sun in their eyes , heading south-west . The same two soldiers guarding Arthur , Selenia , and Adrian stayed at the front and back of them . The rest keeping a close watch on the environment and the evil M . The twins led the way , keeping their eyes trained on the path ahead of them . Not that there was a pathway . Everything was just sand and rock , with the occasional dead plant and tree . The heat caused mirages of water to form in the distances around them . Sweat dotted their brows , drenching both their hair and clothes . The only one that appeared unaffected was Malthazard who remained as passive as ever . The three Minimoys were suffering the worst , breathing heavily , their lips chapped from the lack of hydration .

The captain assured them that they had fresh supplies at the campsite , yet getting there felt like it was taking an eternity . Though none of them could deny their gratefulness for being rescued from certain doom . Even the evil M appeared to be gracious . However the Minimoys were not so easily fooled . They knew he was not attempting to fool them , but these soldiers until they let their guard down . He gave the appearance of the friendly sort , asking the nearest soldier questions . Inquiries such as : how long had they served ? And : how old are they ? The soldier nearest him at first answered with single word responses …. until he started talking more about his experiences in the field.

He even laughed once or twice , the others joining in . The Minimoys were not liking the way the soldiers , guarding M , were starting to lower their guard . Indeed M was a force to be reckoned with . Only Hell knew everything he was capable of . Based by the way he was acting around the Brotherhood soldiers , he was capable of a lot more than just evil . Though the intention was malicious , it did give an insight to how good he could be . If only he would choose such a path . That wasn't the only insight provided . The way he spoke was …. regretfully charming , leaving Arthur to think that he must have been someone who , in his youth before he changed, charmed others with his charisma rather than his standing .

From the stories he had read of Malthazard , he had learned he was very handsome with a personality that everyone adored . Sometimes Arthur pondered the thought of what if that man was still in there somewhere , hidden beneath that anger and self hatred . Arthur couldn't help it that his heart ached for M . He could almost feel his internal Hell radiating out of his every pore , almost as if it were his own pain . If only there was a way to bring out that man . However much he wanted to help people , even someone as evil as Malthazard , he knew that the only way for M to be saved was if he saved himself . He could not save him from himself … a thought that tore away at Arthur's heart . Thus he was forced to suffer .

He suffered because M suffered . If only Malthazard could see that no matter what he did to make others suffer , he could not make them hurt more than he was already . The sad part , aside from watching M writhe in his own Hell , was the fact that Arthur could do nothing but hope some form of a miracle came through for his most hated enemy . Perhaps he was just being naïve , as Selenia would so gladly remind him should he ever share such musings . Which was why he learned to keep a lot of things to himself . After all , the best kept secret is a secret unspoken . Though he hated keeping secrets from his beloved . It made him feel somewhat sick to his stomach .

He glanced over at her , just to check on her . He had noticed that she had a cut on her left temple at the center of a black bruise . The cut was not severe enough to require stitches , yet it must have hurt . If it did she was not letting it show . The only readable discomfort was the obvious fatigue , her lips slightly parted as she panted . It brought about some rather arousing memories to the surface of Arthur's mind . Memories of Selenia straddling his hips , impaled on his member and riding him . Her lips were parted just as they were now , only not from the unforgiving heat and dehydration , rather from the intense physical activity in their bed . Her eyes weren't so distant at that time neither , instead alight with lust in it's purest form .

She was awfully dominant when it was her turn in bed , always ensuring that he came first . Shortly after he would spill his seed deep within her , she followed screaming his name . But this wasn't the same Selenia he slept with . No , this was a mentally scarred Selenia who kept her eyes straight ahead , brows furrowed in thought . She wasn't just thinking , she was brooding . He knew what – or rather , who – was the cause . There wasn't anything he could say nor do to help her . Like his prior musings of Malthazard , she had to **want **to help herself . But his circumstances in regards to her were different . He loved her , thus hated to see her this way .

He moved to take her hand when a light thud came from behind him . He turned part way around to investigate , seeing that Adrian was laying face down in the sand .

" Adrian!" he shouted .

He rushed to his side , kneeling to check his pulse . There was a heart beat and he was breathing normally , although Adrian's face was flushed a bright red . The twins were by him in an instant , Sam , the field medic , pushing him out of the way gently to look at his unconscious friend . He took a step back , standing by Selenia's side and watched . After a few seconds , Sam looked up at him saying " He's fine . He just passed out from heat exhaustion ."

Her brother stepped forward and lifted Adrian over his shoulder , then proceeded to walk ahead of the pack . He didn't say a word to anyone . Thankfully Sam filled Arthur and Selenia in , that the camp was close . Just over the hill ahead .

It was a relief to hear that , especially since they knew the opportunity to rest their aching bodies was literally on the horizon . Unfortunately the heat from the setting sun was not granting them any mercies . It was almost vengeful as it drew closer to it's point of disappearance , like it was intending harm upon the smaller lifeforms in it's sight . Angered , maybe , by the creatures that created the weapons that destroyed this world . As if it wanted to deliver as many blows to said smaller lifeforms as possible before night came . Yet Arthur knew the night was just as unmerciful as the day , though instead of burning , freezing them to the bone with an ice cold hatred .

Maybe that was the evidence that the Mother was still alive . Her way of screaming out at them and punishing them for killing off so many of her children . But why was she so merciful then? Arthur is human , she would take her anger out on him as well . So once more he found his thoughts at an impasse . He couldn't feel her so she was either dead or very , very weak . The latter he was more inclined to believe . The Earth was a large place , this land may be one of the many scars on her face , caused by her own children . Unconsciously he had reached out and took Selenia's hand , squeezing every now and again to assure himself that he wasn't alone out here .

Reaching the camp was a breath of fresh air , considering how well protected it was . Plywood reinforced walls surrounded the camp on all sides , a chain link fence as the entry point . Tents , erected to house troops and civilians , stood along the inner walls in perfect lines on both sides . There was a single old structure seeming to be a pre-war auto shop , with thick cables running from the roof to two of the tents . Looking back he caught sight of the soldiers leading Malthazard and the remaining Seide into one of the tents . As for the three Minimoys , Sam and her brother led them to another at the far end , a red cross spray-painted across the sides of it's entry .

Sam sat Arthur down on one of the many beds and left him momentarily to locate some equipment . While he waited , her brother stayed by his side . He kept watching them both , he and Selenia , obviously studying him . His eyes piercing Arthur's , making him uncomfortable enough to break eye contact .

" I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," the captain said " Cpt. Tyson Walker . An honor to be sure , Royal Couple ."

" Pleased to meet you Cpt. Walker . My name is Arthur and this is my wife , Selenia ," Arthur said smiling a small smile .

" Hmmmm... a little young to be married aren't you?" Cpt. Walker asked .

" Not by our peoples' standards ," Selenia answered , offended .

" Well , by our standards , you're still young ," he said " where are you from?"

" Kansas ," Arthur replied automatically.

He really didn't want to say that they were from a different world . If he went around saying that , people would think he was crazy . So he omitted such details . Cpt. Walker kept silent , his keen eyes piercing .

" You're not from this world , are you ?" he asked Arthur .

Arthur's jaw hit the floor , metaphorically speaking . How did he know?

Malthazard sat at a table , his Seide standing nearby . He observed these Brotherhood of Steel soldiers , now comfortable enough to talk amongst themselves without paying him any mind . That was good , very good . This was the result he sought ; they seeing him more as a comrade than a threat . Having this at his disposal would prove to be useful when the time came to attack the Minimoy brats . The problem was the fact that they were surrounded by armed soldiers . Should they make a move now , they would be severely outnumbered . It wouldn't take a genius , like himself , to figure that out . Even a fuddle-brained buffoon could see that . So he would wait for his opportunity to come to him .

He would wait , utilizing the services the Brotherhood provided , milking it for what it was worth . The instant his opportunity arose , he would strike . The brats wouldn't know what hit them .

To say Arthur was dumbfounded was an understatement . For a moment he was shocked beyond all reasoning , staring at Cpt. Walker as if he had another arm growing out of his neck . The man knew of other worlds ? How was that possible ? Was it even possible ? This wasn't included in the game from what he remembered . Walker smiled a little at Arthur and said " Had a feeling , but I wasn't sure . But that look on your face says it all ."

Arthur felt stupid after hearing that . He gave it away due to his lack of facial expression discipline . Anyone could read his face like an open book . Walker released a sigh before explaining " I bet you wonder how I know that . Well , I'll just tell you . Twenty years back a group came here from another world , establishing bases . The Order Of Apocalypse they call themselves . No body believed them at first , until they proved it . My father , was the one who witnessed what they could do . What they have done ever since they arrived : Protecting people .

" They don't just protect people in this world but in other worlds as well . Transports some pretty decent food and purified water from these other dimensions and give them to the towns , and us of course . In return we send work their way when we come across …. interdimensionals and supernaturals , as they refer to them . You and your enemies match such descriptions -"

" Can they help us get home ?"Arthur interrupted , his heart beating rapidly in his ears .

" Yes , they have access to technologies that can send you home," Walker replied patiently " I'll go give them a call right now if you want ."

" Oh that would be great!" Arthur said breathing a heavy sigh of relief .

Finally things were starting to look up for them . This Order Of Apocalypse may be their miracle of returning home . Though that was an odd choice for an organization's name . In a way it fit , given that they were in a post – apocalyptic world . Still , though , he couldn't believe this world was real . He never would have thought and neither was he considering making a permanent residence in this world . Instead of waiting for his impending doom , this time he waited for The Order to arrive and send them home .


	3. The  Unthinkable

Chapter 3

The Order was taking forever! It was already passed sundown and they said they would arrive in two hours . Well that was two and a half hours ago! As if things couldn't have gotten worse , naturally they did . As soon as the shift changed for the Brotherhood soldiers to patrol , the Super Mutants were back . According to Walker the mutants had been doing this more and more frequently . The Brotherhood had another incident a few weeks back after rescuing some wastelanders from the same fate . Shortly after , the mutants attacked their base in the ruins of D.C. They were more organized , not nearly as unintelligent as people would assume .

Worse was the fact that they started getting braver when it came to their captives being taken from them , setting out to recapture them . Much like now . As soon as the guards traded positions , two brutes came barreling through the chain link gate . The alarm sounded , the siren blaring over the camp stirring many and snapping the rest into action . Arthur had been separated from Selenia when she went out for some fresh air . He didn't know where she was amidst the chaos of the full on war between The Brotherhood of Steel and The Super Mutants . He and Adrian had been ushered into the garage's underground shelter for cover .

He insisted on joining the battle , but Walker refused . He rushed out to find Selenia for Arthur , leaving them alone with the injured and non-combatants . He was forced to sit and wait for Walker to return with his beloved . Selenia however was stuck between a rock and a hard place . She went out for fresh air , which was a bold-faced lie . The truth was that she just wanted to be alone for a while . She immediately wished she hadn't . Malthazard had cornered her with his Seide , claiming that he only wished to talk . She was frozen , past memories of being kidnapped by the evil M flooding her mind with an icy chill of fear .

No sooner had he started his little speech had all Hell broke loose . In a swift movement Malthazard seized her and took cover behind a tent , the Seide following suit . This was a nightmare come to life . If she stuck with Malthazard , God only knew what he would do to her , and if she ran out into the fray , she would be shot down by the invisible forces fired from the human's weapons . Thankfully she caught sight of Brotherhood soldiers moving Arthur and Adrian into the garage . That was where she had to go . Apparently Malthazard thought differently , he started shoving her in the direction of the broken chain link fence , keeping them to the shadows behind the row of tents .

Beyond the tents people were screaming , soldiers were shouting orders , and the air was polluted with smoke from their guns and the tents that were set ablaze . The flashes from the rapid gunfire was disorienting , like the effects of a strobe light making everything move in slow motion . As they crossed a space between two tents , a soldier fell dead , his body filled with bullet holes . The Seide made to run across the gap to join them when several bullets tore through his body and he joined the Brotherhood soldier in death , body collapsed over the other . Selenia made to run , though a rough exoskeletal hand , with four long sharp digits ceased her movements .

"Wait a moment ," Malthazard hissed in her ear .

He peered around the side just enough to see and not be seen . Selenia struggled to free herself from M's grasp , but he only tightened it . He was too strong for her to simply break free . As a last resort she bit down into his hand , a loud crunch resounding . It was similar to biting something like a potato chip , though the taste was bitter enough to make her wretch .

" Stupid girl!" he snarled at her quietly " they are coming this way , thanks to you …." shoves her towards the gate " move , now ! Or we both die !"

He never took his hand off the collar of her shirt . After all , she was a slippery little worm and he wouldn't let her escape so easily this time .

He moved with her in tow through the broken gate , entering the dark wasteland . Taking only two steps outside the campsite there was a guttural shout and bullets started piercing the ground all around them . Malthazard knew that they had the advantage of the dark . Even Super Mutants could not see in absolute darkness . He hoisted Selenia up over his shoulder and ran straight out into the wastes , pursued by only one mutant armed with an assault rifle .

Arthur sat close to Adrian in the shelter , waiting for Walker to return with Selenia . All around him Sam and the non-combatant doctors on hand worked tirelessly to save the injured . Some of the soldiers were quite young , in their early twenties . His eyes fell on the youngest , an eighteen year old with three broken ribs . A brute came at him with a super sledge hammer . His armor was dented in on the left side , now laying at the foot of the bed he lay upon . He was moaning in pain close to tears . Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for him . Not just him . It was all those suffering soldiers laying on their beds in agony .

Not to mention the doctors working constantly to save those with critical injuries . One man had died already from evisceration , his body covered with a white cloth . His eyes continued to scan the rest of the basement until he spotted something ; a 10mm handgun laying forgotten on a medical tray . He was so close to it that he could reach out and grab it . Such a tempting thought . He could grab it and run out there to fight with all those men and women who were right now . They were fighting and dying for him , for Adrian , and for Selenia. He simply couldn't sit by and let them die like some coward .

He may be a child still , he may be reckless , but if it was one thing that Arthur was not , it was a coward . If he were to die , he would die as one of them . He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention . There wasn't . He reached out and snagged the handgun from the tray silently , then checked it's clip to see if it was loaded . It was , but he wasn't certain as to how many rounds were in the clip , not counting the one already in the chamber . The ever observant Adrian did not let his actions go unnoticed .

" Arthur …." he said quietly " if you are considering going out there to find her yourself , then I highly advise that you do not ."

"Adrian ….." Arthur started with a heavy sigh .

" No , Arthur . Listen to me. These soldiers are very skilled in their craft . Let them work ," Adrian said sternly .

"And what if something happens to Selenia before they could reach her ?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing will happen that will cause her harm . I can sense that ," Adrian replied " but what will happen should you interfere? What would happen if you did while they were in the process of saving her ?"

"I..." he didn't know how to answer that , instead finishing his sentence " I don't know ."

Adrian was right . What would happen? They could be saving her right now and if he got in the way he could get himself and her killed . Though he knew this , he could not help that his thoughts drifted in the direction of the other half of possibilities .

If he did , like he had so many times in the past , he may be the deciding factor in the fates of all those who fought beside him . Adrian may be right about the possibility of he being the cause of their deaths , but he could also be the one to save lives as well . No one knew what fate had in store for them , that is not the way things in life worked . If everyone knew their fate , then no body would learn anything . Fate sets these obstacles for every living being as a test . Defining "test" , it means a task meant to see how much you have learned . Though the test in itself is a revelation , showing you what more you need to learn .

His heart had been tested again and again , so had his skills in battle . So what more did he need to learn ? How to be patient ? He had that when it came to Selenia . Being her husband required a lot of patience . Maybe patience regarding a tough situation like this one? Or maybe this was a test of faith ? He didn't know . Watching time tick by second by second only brought more anxiety and stress on the young king . He wanted badly to know what was going on and why it was taking so damned long for Walker to return . An explosion shook the basement , dust falling from the ceiling . The lights flickered for a moment and the door to the outside opened , Walker in it's frame .

He was panting heavily , blood splattered across his armor and face . He was holding his left side , where blood , undoubtedly his own , slowly seeped out between his gloved fingers . He slammed the door shut behind him , leaning against it . He was cursing under his breath as he looked down at his injury . A small piece of jagged metal was imbedded in his side . He staggered down the stairs and sat on one of the beds across from Arthur and Adrian .

"Sam!" he growled out in pain.

His twin looked over at him and was instantly by his side .

"God dammit Ty! I turn around for ten fucking minutes and you end up getting yourself hurt!" she scolded him .

"Couldn't help that . Grenade fragment hit me on my way in ," he said looking to Arthur apologetically " I'm sorry Arthur..."

Arthur's blood grew cold with dread . He knew what he was going to say even without it being said . He couldn't find Selenia . For a moment he denied it . He couldn't admit to himself that it was true . He shared a look with Adrian , whose face was pale , expression grim . Looking back to Walker he asked " Where is she ?"

" I... couldn't find her ," Walker replied shaking his head " we were up to our asses in Super Mutants out there . It was hard to see anything in all that mess ."

Something bursted within Arthur's chest , an uncomfortable knot that had grown tighter and tighter from anxiety . It had snapped at last .

Without thinking Arthur got up so quickly Adrian didn't have time to stop him . He ran for the door , about to throw it open when a hand slapped on the edge of the door above his head . He spun around to challenge the one who was barring the way , finding Sam behind him .

" Easy kid , you go out there and you're gonna get killed ," she said .

" She's my wife ! I have to save her !" Arthur yelled .

" She'll be alright ! Now go sit down before I decide to sedate you ," Sam said threateningly.

" NO! I have to save her!" Arthur screamed .

" It's not worth losing your life ," Sam yelled right back .

" I'D DIE FOR HER!" Arthur bellowed , shoving her stunned form back .

He threw the door open and rushed out , hearing Sam calling after him "Wait! Kid ! KID!"

But Arthur didn't hear her , too focused on his mission . He drew out the handgun as a Super Mutant armed with a sledge hammer rounded the corner . It caught him by surprise , leaving only a half a second for Arthur to duck as it drew back to swing horizontally . He crouched down with his honed reflexes from two years of training , so narrowly missing a fatal blow that he could feel the rush of air from the force of the Mutant's swing .

There was a whoosh and a crack , the hammer missing his head by mere inches and punching a huge hole in the concrete wall above him . The mutant's deformed green face contorted into a snarl as it growled out angrily , heaving the hammer with ease over it's shoulder . With a roar of fury he brought down the hammer , Arthur diving to his left and letting the hammer hit the ground . As the sledge hammer made contact with the concrete floor , Arthur could feel the vibrations from the impact . Now was his chance . He aimed the 10mm at the mutant's head and fired off two rounds . The first hit disorienting the mutant , but the second caused it to collapse with a loud thud , the hammer making an echoing clank as it hit alongside it's master .

Without wasting another moment , Arthur got to his feet and ran out the garage door . The sight before him was far worse than he could have thought . The tents were burning , smoke billowing up to disappear into the night sky . A bright orange hue was cast over the entire camp , eliminating any shadows . The air was hot from the fires , making sweat instantly sprout from Arthur's forehead . Brotherhood soldiers were barricaded behind a sand bag wall ten paces away from him , firing with assault rifles , turrets , and mini-guns at the on coming mutants . The brutes took up the front line like pawns , charging ahead armed with sledge hammers and nail boards .

Behind the brutes were heavily armored mutants with thick steel plating from cars covering their entire bodies . They were armed with an arsenal equivalent to the Brotherhood's , returning fire . Now Arthur saw why the Brotherhood was having difficulties neutralizing them . The bullets fired at these heavily armored mutants were bouncing off , few penetrating , and even fewer mutants falling . The brutes were the ones that fell more commonly than the heavily armored mutants . He understood what Captain Walker meant by they were getting smarter . This assault was well organized , equal to that of a seasoned military commandant .

But he couldn't let that deter him from finding his wife . He ran full throttle into the fray , shouting "SELENIA!"

Another brute came his way , this one armed with a nail board . He didn't hesitate , aiming and firing off two more shots. Both hit but not in the desired places . The first shot hit the brute's right shoulder and the second hit it's groin . He fired off another two shots , both hitting it's chest . He growled in frustration when it just kept coming at him . He took a few steps back and fired , attempting to hit it's head like the the first one he killed . At this rate he would run out of ammo before it finally died . He managed to cripple it's right leg making it walk with a limp towards him . Instead of wasting any more rounds on it , he let it get closer so he had a better shot at it's head .

When it came close enough , he shot it in the head watching as it staggered forward and fell face first into the sand . The cavity in the back of it's head oozing with blood and brain matter . Blood pooled in the sand around Arthur's feet . He took his gaze off the corpse at his feet and was met with the sight of a heavily armored mutant turning a mini-gun in his direction .

"Shit!" he cursed , stomping through the muddy blood puddle to take cover behind an old car .

Bullets ricocheted off the metal of the car , Arthur's heart in his throat . This wasn't anything like he remembered from the game , not counting the fact that this was a real place with very real dangers shooting at him .

In the game the Super Mutants weren't capable of thinking this in depth in strategical attack formations and the like . In fact he didn't think they were at all capable of thinking rationally . Yet this assault on the camp proved him wrong . They were taking back what was theirs' rightfully . Either that or this was a mission of vengeance on their brothers' behalf . Hell with everything that was going on at this moment , with the heavily armored mutant shooting at him , he wouldn't be surprised if it was trying to shoot up the car enough to make it explode . _Wait a minute _, Arthur thought , his bright chestnut eyes widening in realization .

The cars could explode! How could he have forgotten that ? Right on time the car's hood was ablaze . He got up to run , but he knew he couldn't get away quick enough . Any moment now the car was going to blow and he would be sent sailing through the air . Bullets hit the ground and plywood wall around his body , one even slightly grazing his calf and another he heard pass his head . Out of nowhere he was hauled of his feet by two black gloved hands and shoved to the ground , a body covering his just as there was an explosion . He felt the shock wave , hearing pieces of metal raining down all around him and whoever was atop him .

His savior moved above him giving him a chance to look to see who it was . A figure wearing the blackest metal armor he had ever seen was crouched above him , face silhouetted by the shadow of his hood . On his shoulders was a strange insignia that looked like an off-shapened three , with a long curving tail , and two diagonal lines through it's center , one pointing up and the other pointing down . In a way the insignia looked like the stick figure of a dragon within a circle . It was red , almost sinister seeming . But the heart of the one that saved him spoke volumes above the seemingly evil appearance . The figure looked down at him and growled out with an inhuman sounding voice " Move boy!"

The figure pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards another man ordering " Get him to safety!"

Arthur was too stunned to even think straight after hearing the voice of that man . He watched as he shouted orders at more of the soldiers wearing similar armor to him .

Arthur was ushered back into the garage by the man guiding him , looking up at him to see what he was . This man was human , with soft almost delicate features as if he had elven blood , kind dark brown eyes reflecting an orange glow from the fires around them , short black hair that seemed to spike up naturally or to some look a tad unruly , and his lips were thin and average in length , forever pressed into a small genuine smile . He returned Arthur's gaze flashing a reassuring smile at him then saying " Everything will be alright . I promise ."

He had said it so softly , had Arthur not been listening , he would not have heard him . The man's words brought about a comfort that Arthur wasn't aware he needed .

" Will you find my wife?" Arthur asked , his eyes pleading .

" If she's out here , we'll find her ," he replied taking him back to the shelter .

As soon as he opened the door to the basement for Arthur he turned to go back into battle with the others .

" Wait!" Arthur said " who are you?"

" Leo , 1st Rank Captain of The Order," he replied .

" The Order? As in , The Order Of Apocalypse?" Arthur asked incredulously .

" That's right ," Leo replied with a small amused smile .

Before Arthur could open his mouth to ask ' Where the Hell were you guys?' , he left quickly , returning to the fight outside .

The battle itself lasted all of a fifteen minutes since The Order arrived , changing the tides on the Super Mutants . The big green bastards didn't stand a chance against the fatmans , two of the Order soldiers were armed with . After the battle several Order soldiers patrolled the area , putting bullets in mutants' heads to be certain of their deaths . Arthur and the others were ordered to remain within the basement until the area had been cleared . This process lasted until an hour before sunrise , their leader ensuring that they did a thorough job . At last their leader deemed it safe , Arthur and Adrian emerging to see the extent of the damage from last night's battle .

The tents had been burned to the ground , laying in smoldering heaps where they once stood . Order soldiers patrolled the grounds , their leader watching with focused eyes . Tyson and Sam Walker led Arthur to the Order Commandant whose eyes whipped around and fell on Arthur . For a moment Arthur stood frozen with unreasonable terror . There was no cause for this fear to take hold of him. He just had this weird feeling that this man wasn't a man , but something inhuman . Sam gave Arthur a reassuring push in his direction . Tyson approached the Commandant first saying " So I ask for a team to escort the interdimensionals and Apocalypse sends the best …. what's the occasion ?"

"Can't I make an excuse to see my favorite niece and nephew ?"The Commandant replied with a smooth , clear , and somewhat deep voice muffled by the cloth mask , nothing like it had sounded last night.

Tyson smiled a wide toothy smile and stepped forward to embrace the dark clad man .

They patted the others back and Sam stepped forward to do the same .

" And how are you Samantha?" the Commandant asked.

"I've been alright . The same can't be said for my brother here," she replied casting a playful glare towards Tyson , who only answered her with a smirk .

"Ah... I understand . He's just like your father . It's a full time job to be watching after him . Just like when you two were hatchlings ," the Commandant said bronze eyes zipping over to Arthur and Adrian , regarding them both with a keen expression " are these boys the interdimensionals you called in about ?"

"Yes. They are ," Tyson replied gesturing for the two to approach .

"1st Rank Commandant of my father's Order , Tso-Li , at your service," the Commandant said with a very slight bow .

" An honor sir, my name is Arthur and this is my friend Adrian ," Arthur said "... um... if you don't mind me asking , who is your father?"

" My father …... is Apocalypse , young Arthur ," Tso-Li replied , albeit a tad hesitantly " now we must get down to business . If you are ready to leave ."

" But …. my wife . I can't find her ," Arthur said suddenly remembering .

Tso-Li stared at him for what felt like ages, before turning to Tyson and asking "Why was I not informed of this?"

" It happened during the battle m'lord ," Tyson replied " that was a matter I meant to discuss with you before you left back to headquarters ."

" I see ….." Tso-Li said thoughtfully looking back down at Arthur " tell me child , do you have a picture of your beloved ?"

Arthur's shoulders slumped , his pointed ears drooping . He couldn't expect Tso-Li to know what Selenia looked like . He heard the man sigh heavily and felt him place his gloved hands on either side of his head requesting that he hold his head still and think of everything about Selenia that he could remember .

At first he was confused by the request , but gladly did as was requested . Thinking of her lovely face was disturbed for a moment by a distraction ; Tso-Li's hands . His hands were radiating with a power Arthur never before felt . So powerful that it startled him , causing him to jerk his head back as if he had been electrocuted .

" Focus , Arthur ," Tso-Li said patiently , though there was a touch of impatience present .

He attempted again , relaxing himself with a few deep breaths, then brought forth everything he could think of about Selenia . Her face plastered images into his mind . Innocent images of her amber eyes at first fierce , but softening as they landed on him . Those full beautiful lips curling into a loving yet arrogant smile . Her flaming red hair that he'd recognize anywhere at any time . The way she smelled... that faint scent of lavender and citrus from the bath soap she used while staying with him in his grandparent's house .

Suddenly he found that Tso-Li's hands were no longer by his head , looking up to see that Tso-Li was looking off to the west . His eyes were startling as they glowed a bright orange , like the fires from last night . His eyes ceased their strange glowing and landed on Arthur .

" You will be pleased to know that she is alive and well... though she is with someone …." Tso-Li said .

" Who?" Arthur asked .

" I …... cannot tell . His presence is shrouded in a black cloud ," Tso-Li said , Arthur's heart growing cold upon hearing the words .

There was only one other he knew that had such an evil aura , and his name was on his lips with a seething hiss " Malthazard..."

He swore by all that was holy , if he harmed a hair on Selenia's head , he would kill that man in a slow and painful death .

Tso-Li started walking to Leo , saying something to him and started off to the west . Leo came to Arthur telling him " My Lord wished for me to tell you not to worry and to come with us ."

"Why ? Where is he going," Arthur asked.

" To find your wife and Malthazard . They'll be reunited with you in no time at all . Tso-Li _is the _ best of us ," Leo replied .

Arthur looked back to the west , watching Tso-Li's back going farther and farther away . Arthur resigned to let the other Order soldiers escort him to the nearest base , casting one last backwards glance only to find that Tso-Li had disappeared . That man was just flat out creepy . Maybe it was just him, after all that same creepy man was willing to die for him .

It was a concept that was hard to grasp , where at first hearing the name of their organization you would immediately assume or associate them with something as dark as Malthazard . Yet to see with his own eyes the type of people that worked in the Order Of Apocalypse , was nothing like he assumed . The head of their organization was named Apocalypse , so it made sense that he would name his Order after himself . Arthur guessed that it just goes to show : you can never judge a book by it's cover . He felt somewhat silly , almost laughing out loud , about his prior perspective of the Order .

Malthazard looked to the sky , using the position of the sun to determine the time , furthermore to estimate how much longer until sundown . He had been hauling Selenia around since last night , now wishing he had chosen differently . All around them was nothing but hills of sand , no signs of civilization for miles . All they could do was to push forward , given that they were hopelessly lost in this Hellish wasteland . In truth he was only acting on instinct , the self-preservation side of his instincts anyway . Selenia was the only draw back of his plan , though very much apart of it nonetheless .

The little brat turned out to be more of a burden than he had first thought . He caught her trying to run off twice , though she did not get very far . It would have been laughable at one point if he was not irritated by their current circumstances . He had a long list of problems right now that made his nerves eat at his soul . The godforsaken heat was the first , a constant bother that would not stop it's torment . Unyielding it burned the flesh of his face and made his armor feel like he was cooking in an oven . Even his torn , tattered cape was starting to agitate him . However he refused to show weakness , especially in front of Selenia .

Instead he remained strong and passive , though the agitation would boil over occasionally and he would bark at Selenia to catch up . He never forgot to cynically remind her that should she fall victim to the heat like her dear friend , he would not give her unconscious form a second glance . Although he threatened her as such , he would not do something like that …. yet , that is . She was far too important to die just yet . She was his leverage , little Arthur's weakness . The boy would do just about anything for his princess , thus was the reason he needed her alive and not let her become some starving animal's dinner .

They had only two hours until sundown . If they had not found shelter by that time , they would have to face the freezing cold of the night's icy claws . This world was almost as rotten as he . Times for safe traveling were non-existent . During the day you risked dehydration and heat exhaustion and during the night you would risk hypothermia . These details only included the environment , the distorted bloodthirsty monsters that stayed hidden underneath every rock , within every shadow , and over every hill . He encountered only one and it made him feel that he was small in his home world again .

A gigantic blue – gray scorpion , the size of a human car , had chased after them . That was one of two times that Selenia tried to escape . Unfortunately he was faster than she , catching her in seven paces , and still managing to outrun the giant scorpion . As much as he valued his own life , he could not help but wonder if such a tactic was worth becoming even more lost . He had brushed that thought aside hours ago . Yet every now and again he would find himself with that thought grazing the forefront of his mind . Every time the same thought presented itself , he would argue that they couldn't be anymore lost than they already were .

He glanced back at her , wondering if he should blame her for being lost . It may liven her up a bit . She was far too quiet , repeatedly worrying her bottom lip until it was swollen and red . She never made eye contact with him , looking off to the side , yet never casting her eyes down submissively like he was accustomed to . It was curious how much of an affect he had on her . In a way he missed that strong spirit he would face when looking at her . It was not as if it was completely absent from her being , he caught the scowl out of the corner of his eye . Glaring so hard at his back , her thoughts might as well have conjured daggers to pierce his body .

Thankfully on his part she was not capable of that . Although the wonderfully powerful spirit she had once was no longer as prominent as when she intruded Necropolis all those moons ago . Back then she would not have given up so easily , probably fighting him every step of the way . No , **definitely ** fighting him every step in their trek . Though it would irritate him , he would have some form of twisted enjoyment in having her fight him . Instead , where he expected such reactions , here was an entirely different Selenia . One who gave up trying to escape him after her second attempt . He found it curious that since he kidnapped her to enter the human world the first time , she submitted more quickly to him .

Though her mental and emotional state amused and intrigued him , he preferred to see her fight back due to the thrill of it . Unfortunately he didn't think he could ever elicit such a reaction from her again , such as when he had kidnapped her . That was a thrill he hadn't felt in ages . One that he would forever cherish since he could not feel that way again . Though it never stopped him from trying to provoke her into lashing out at him . Perhaps he had sucked that fire right out of her soul . He glanced back at her once more to find her staring off into nothingness , appearing to want to be anywhere else except there with him .

He smirked with the decision to try to reignite some of that headstrong fury she was known for .

" Imagine it , princess …. the look on your dear husband's face when he cannot find you ," Malthazard taunted icily " think of how he would despair … not knowing if you were dead or alive ."

She only answered him with a glare so cold that for a moment he was reminded of his younger self when he first started down his wicked path . His smirk evolved into a satisfied half smile . Now he was getting somewhere . How much more could he taunt her until she snapped ? That was a theory worth testing .

"I can see it now... desperately searching for you and never finding you , nor your corpse . So he would be left unknowing ," he continued glancing back at her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction " how he would be panicking … oh what could have become of his beloved princess ? Was she taken by those green monsters ? Would she be devoured later ? Oh so many questions he would be asking himself …..."

He saw her eyes slowly narrow to slits with his every word . Her jaw was sliding back and forth , a telltale sign that she was grinding her teeth . Her lips were pressed tight into a thin line , the left corner twitching every other second . His smile widened just a little more as he continued " However ….. you know the most delicious part of this whole predicament ? ….. He hasn't a clue of where we are . He doesn't know that , once more , I have you …. he won't be able to save you this time . He could look forever out here , in this vast burning Hell , and he will not be able to find you unless I allow it .

"Such heartbreak . Wouldn't you agree? The bleeding heart of such a loving husband , for such an ungrateful wife ."

She snapped at last , lunging at him with a cry of fury . In this blind rage she could not comprehend what she was doing , neither did she have a solid plan of what she would do to the evil M . She only attacked sightlessly . She hit him as if she were trying to tackle him to the ground , but he didn't even budge an inch . Not that she noticed in her state of anger . She attacked him in every way she could manage . Punching , kicking , biting , scratching , anything she could do in an attempt to cause him harm .

Malthazard's smile only widened further , his eyes flashing with mirth and excitement . He didn't fight back , allowing her to unleash her wrath upon him . She struck him until she could no longer , her energy depleted .

" Are you quite finished ?" he asked her , his body still buzzing with the excitement that adrenaline provided .

She huffed and turned her back to him , grumbling something under her breath about him being a sadistic bastard . He gave an aloof shrug and said " Come on now , we need to find shelter before nightfall ."

He started walking , taking only five paces before he realized that she was not following . He half turned his head saying to her over his shoulder " Now, now Selenia you wouldn't want to prove your dear husband's worries correct , do you ?"

She spun around and stomped after him silently . This Selenia was the one he wanted to see ; fueled by a fiery hatred for him , not submissively rolling over to expose her belly like a dog would for it's alpha . This was the old Selenia , the one that brought out exhilaration when she fought him . She would have made a truly magnificent partner , but he would never have her . That brat Arthur had her …. but there was one thing that he , the powerful Malthazard , had of her that Arthur would never have , furthermore he would never experience such an honor .

" I see a building on the hill ," Selenia growled out at him .

He looked off in the direction she was facing . Indeed there was a building on the hill in the distance , silhouetted by the orange light of the setting sun . Their beacon of hope promising the shelter they sought . He took her by her elbow which she responded by aggressively ripping it away from him .

" I can walk just fine on my own without you dragging everywhere!" She snapped at him , and took the lead in the direction of the building.

Malthazard smirked , deciding that this idea was turning out better than he had first thought . Or at least it was becoming more and more entertaining the more he provoked Selenia . Only he wanted more . Her fury towards him was addicting . Just a single taste and he was craving more challenge from her . Besides it would keep him entertained until he had some grounding for the next phase of his plan .

They reached the building , entering to investigate . Selenia was struck with a sudden sense of Deja Vu . The building was an old fifties style diner , only severely dilapidated from decades of being uninhabited . The windows were broken in , shards of glass buried under dirt from the wasteland outside and debris from the ceiling and walls falling apart . The place had , more than likely , been attacked by looters and scavengers at one point or another .

The stools , benches , and tables were missing , along with a variety of appliances like coffee makers , stoves , etc . She remembered Arthur taking her out on a date to one of these diners while she and Beta were visiting him in the human world . But the diner in her homeworld was far more upbeat and pleasant than this depressing dead ruin she now stood in . From her own memories she could visualize the waitresses bustling about here and there , taking peoples orders , clearing tables , and bringing food and drinks to patiently waiting customers .

People would be sitting at the counter and tables eating , drinking , laughing , and conversing . The atmosphere would be peaceful , everyone including herself truly enjoying themselves . Fifties music would play on the jukebox , adding to the pleasant air of the diner . This one... was as dead as the rest of the world . Malthazard had went around the back of the counter and ducked behind it . At first she thought he was taking cover because of an aggressor outside that she had not seen yet .

Though as she looked around there were no visible threats to be seen . Soon after looking she walked around the side of the counter coming to a halt dead in her tracks . On an old worn mattress was a skeleton wearing ragged clothes and clutching an empty bottle of booze in one hand . A genius was not required to know what had happened to him; he drank himself to death. He had obviously been driven to this fate by the impending apocalypse .

Though she was strong , here was something that broke her heart . It made her eyes water , but the moment was ruined when Malthazard rose back up from behind the counter holding a bottle of scotch and a blanket riddled with fist sized holes and dirt . He set both atop the counter and seized the skeleton without a single ounce of respect for the dead . He hauled it out and around the side of the diner .

She was about to object but thought better of it and remained silent . Instead she crouched down in front of the counter where she could still see Malthazard at the corner doing God knows what . There he spent until twilight moving around in one position . Selenia was becoming more suspicious the more time passed . At last she decided to get up and see what the Hell he was doing . What she witnessed made her question her sanity. Malthazard was digging a grave for the skeleton .

At first she couldn't believe what she was watching him do . It was compassionate …. not like him at all . Then again , as she thought back , the closest he had ever come to nobility was two years ago . He had said he also knew how to be noble and released them into the tunnel... but it was only a three minute head start before he flooded the tunnel . This however... was confusing . Malthazard never did anything noble without something to gain .

So her question was , what did Malthazard have to gain from a proper burial for a skeleton? Nothing she could see. After a moment he stopped digging to lay the skeleton in the grave and start the process of filling in the hole with dirt . This took him less than a quarter of the time it took for him to dig , but once he finished what he did next surprised and shocked her .

" I know your pain... I'm sorry ," he said softly , yet she still heard it .

He turned , seeing her watching him with her mouth slightly open and froze . His expression was hard but the moment was still awkward for them both . Without saying a word he went back inside the diner , leaving Selenia to watch after him speechlessly . Soon she gathered herself enough to go back inside still too stunned to think . That was the most abnormal thing she had ever seen in her life , aside from the crystal cannon .

Was it possible that he , the evil M , was capable of feeling sympathy ? It sounded absurd even within her own mind . He was known only for how cruel he could be , for the innocent lives he destroyed and enslaved , and for countless other treacherous deeds . But sympathy? The evil M? Not possible. Yet she had this nagging feeling that what she had witnessed was sincere , genuine .

She wanted to argue with this feeling , yet she was still in shock. He was at the counter staring at the bottle of scotch and an empty glass . His eyes were distant indicating that he was somewhere in his mind . She moved to the counter , still several feet away from him , and sat with her back against it . Neither were looking at the other , only staring at their chosen areas . He at nothingness and she at the wall beside the doorway .

She did cast the occasional glance up at him only to find him still staring at nothing , spacing out as Arthur would put it . For a moment she wondered what that skeleton was making him think . That moment was gone when he shook himself out of it and look down at her . Selenia looked away quickly , hoping he would not call her on staring at him . Like every other hope , the complete opposite happened .

" Forget what you saw and heard ," he said lowly, yet his tone didn't carry the same malice she was used to .

She looked back at him finding he had returned his sight to the drink and tall dirty green glass in front of him . His eyes looked more alive with thoughts . So suddenly he grabbed the bottle , bit off the cork , and poured the scotch into the glass .

" You should sleep," Malthazard said gruffly .

" I'm not really tired ," Selenia responded , though without hate but even more honesty .

Out of her peripheral she saw the green glass thrusted to her , making her flinch as if he were attacking her . He wasn't . He was giving her a drink .

" Drink …. it will help you sleep ," he said .

At first she stared suspiciously at the glass full of golden liquid . Was he still being nice ? Or was he up to something ? She was more inclined to believe the latter ….. if it were not for the expressions of fatigue , impatience , and... sorrow? Perhaps she was only thinking that she was seeing sorrow on his face , yet it remained present and was not fading away.

She took the glass with a 'thank you' so quiet it was almost non-existent . The first sip was the hardest to swallow. She gagged twice and fought off the tears trying to form in her eyes from the liquor burning her throat . By the second sip it wasn't so bad . This human brew was powerful . Two sips and already she was tipsy . About the fourth she started swallowing mouthfuls at a time . Of course , she spread out the time in between each drink to take it slow and not become too drunk too quickly .

Malthazard stared at the scotch wishing he could taste it and that his stomach had not rotted away so he could drink himself to sleep as well . Jealousy , in a sudden wave , came over him and his eyes found Selenia and remained . He was jealous of her for having the ability to drink , to be able to taste it , and to be effected by it . All he had was his imagination . Yet it didn't stop his desire to have senses again .

But to think this way , like he was currently , brought back that uncomfortable and overwhelming sensation of sympathy . The skeleton of the man who drank himself to death . It was too powerful to ignore , especially when he felt that way before . He could confess to himself that he , on more than one occasion , thought of doing the same . To succumb to the desire to be rid of this appearance once and for all .

He still did not know why he didn't follow through with it . But as he remembered more and more of that point in time for himself , did he remember thinking of what would happen to his body . Would everyone just leave it to rot ? Let the animals of nature desecrate it? Those were the thoughts that dared to defy his command and plague him repetitively . As soon as his eyes fell upon the skeletal remains of a man who suffered the same pain .

He couldn't bear to leave him like that , like others would have for himself . A kindred spirit deserved this honor , so he may now rest in peace .

" What are you staring at ?" Selenia's voice suddenly interrupted his train of thought.

He shook his head to force himself to return to focus .

" Nothing... nothing . Just finish your drink and go to sleep," he replied stiffly .

She did just that , her eyes glazed and half lidded from her buzz . He considered calling her light-weight a moment and fuel the fire he started earlier . Not feeling up to it stopped him . It was now dark in the diner , the only light was a the beams of silver moonlight seeping in from the large rectangular windows .

A sudden thump and a clank startled him before he could return to his daze . He looked down at the source of the offending noise . It was Selenia . She had passed out , falling over and taking her glass with her . He picked up the glass surprised that she polished off the entire thing . Only a single drop fell to the floor when he turned it upside down . She was slumped over on her side , snoring softly . Such a feminine snore .

With a heavy sigh he set the glass down on the counter rubbing his chin while he thought of what he should do with her . She was in the way where she was laying so his other option was to ….. he had to pick her up and move her . Now that he didn't mind . He knelt down sliding his arms underneath her shoulders and knees , then lifted her up bridal style . If only she had been his bride.

He moved her to the mattress where the skeleton had been , carefully setting her down . He turned and seized the holey blanket off the counter , giving it one shake to rid it of dirt , and draped it over her small body . As he rose back up , he smirked and used her words back on her . The very words she spoke to him two years ago when she confronted him in his lair .

" If you can't hold your liquor , you shouldn't indulge ," Malthazard said mockingly .


	4. Of Angels and Demons

WARNING NOTICE : This chapter contains extremely graphic non-consensual sexual content . Viewer discretion is highly advised .

Chapter 4

Selenia slowly woke due to a discomforting feeling of cold . She shivered somewhat and groaned trying to ignore the pesky chill arousing gooseflesh on her skin . Not only that but her hands were asleep for some reason. Groggy stray thoughts flickered into and out of her mind for the cause of these discomforts . Was she laying on her hands ? No, her hands were above her head . Did she kick her blanket off her in her sleep ? Or did Arthur , grumbling like he does in his sleep , pull the blanket off of her to cover himself ? He was such a blanket hog . She stretched her arms and legs straight out then moved to feel for her blanket . Something stopped her arms from moving . Befuddled , groggy thoughts made her speak the question aloud to herself : " What ….?"

She opened her eyes to the pitch black diner finally remembering that she and the evil M were camped out in the middle of nowhere . That didn't explain anything close to why she couldn't move her arms . She tried moving again , finding that stubborn restraint at her wrists refusing to budge . She looked up at her wrists discovering the cause . A thick rough rope , like the Mutants used on them , was tied tightly around them . So tight that it was cutting off the circulation of her hands . A trickle of fear slowly creeped it's way in like an imp about to steal . She fought the ropes with all her might to either slip her hands out or break them . She would have preferred breaking them with her anger mounting .

She tried moving her legs to maneuver herself into a position to untie those rotten things . To her dismay her legs were restrained as well . She looked down almost disbelievingly only to find an even greater shock ; she was naked . She was instantly self – conscious of her exposure for all to see . Truthfully not all … just one particularly diabolical man lurking in the dark somewhere . He was probably drinking this sight in , such a thought that made her do everything she could to hide her personal parts . She couldn't draw her legs together to hide the most important . She definitely did NOT want him to see her _there ._ Her legs were tied to some hidden thing by the bottom corners of the mattress .

Speaking of Malthazard , where was he? She looked around the dark diner not seeing him and straining her hearing for the slightest sound . The only provided light source was from the moon , silver streams pouring in from the rectangular windows though not giving enough light to see even exceptionally well . Beyond the streams of moonlight was pitch darkness . He could be hiding anywhere in those black shadows . It was making her nervous not knowing where he was . The scheming bastard ! If she somehow managed to free herself from this mess , she was going to kill him . Although she would not know how , past phobias catching her swiftly . No matter how far away she ran , nor how safe Arthur made her feel , these fears always caught up to her .

She stopped herself before panic fully set in and took the steps that Arthur suggested she try when feeling this way . She closed her eyes , counting backwards from ten while breathing deeply from her stomach only , not allowing her chest to rise . He once explained that it was the best way to relax , something that human infants and young children did in their sleep . She was surprised to see how effective that was . Soon she was relaxed enough to open her eyes and study her surroundings . It would not have done her any good to overreact when there could be a solution to this situation . How contagious Arthur was with his beliefs . He was indeed right in the end . There was always a solution . Yet as she studied anything she could possibly use to escape, panic and despair were wiggling back in stubbornly .

Despair was becoming more and more dominant , though through denial she refused to believe that it was no use . That she was stuck awaiting for whatever horrors M had planned for her . With nothing close enough to use as a tool she tried once again to break or slip out of her bonds . She pulled and twisted with every ounce of strength her body had , but to no avail . She threw in one last ditch effort to free herself , her teeth gritted , her face growing as red as her hair , yet her binds were stronger . Having had nothing to eat since the day before was sapping her body of all the energy she had . She was forced to relax and conserve what energy she had left . She silently growled out a slew of curse words , all of which were in regards to Malthazard , where ever he was .

He was more than likely in the shadows right now laughing soundlessly to himself at her futile attempts to fight her restraints . Almost as if reading her thoughts a voice she dreaded spoke from the shadows to her right , by the nearest window .

" My dear Selenia..." spoke the cruel velvety voice .

A sudden chill of fear raced up her spine , the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end . She glared at the shadows from where she had heard his voice , until his pallid face emerged into the moonlight . The beams reflected off his face giving off an eerie silver glow . His eyes glinted with lust , the same lust she had seen when he had kidnapped her . They were not locked with her own , rather they were gazing somewhere lower . It was in that moment , as she followed his gaze , that she remembered the reason for her uncanny chills only seconds ago .

Shock and shame overwhelmed her and she struggled once more to hide her exposed body from his sight . As before it was pointless , but that did not deter her attempts . He saw her like this once , she'd be damned if she let him see her naked again . Though a nagging thought in the back of her mind repeated that she would fail . That it was useless . She was fully exposed for him to view her young female bodice . A chuckle erupted from him , haunting her like the sweet and terrible melody of a madman's lullaby .

" Oh how I've dreamt of this ," he murmured , drawing closer and stopping not but a few feet from her .

His eyes groped her form with a deep longing . _Oh god , it's happening again! Please god not again! _ Her thoughts were screaming . She growled at him warningly to make him back off , yet she was rewarded with another chuckle instead .

" Such fire . . . . such passion for blood ! This is what draws me to you , child ; your spirit ," he said kneeling next to her .

He delicately ran the tip of his razor sharp finger across her throat , the silent message delivered and understood by her petrified mind . The message of what could happen should he suddenly decide to press just a tad harder . He could very easily slit her throat wide open and watch her bleed to death . Though he could without a second's hesitation he wouldn't . No , he had something more devious in mind .

He wanted her to despair , at the moment , later something worse would come . Something which gave her cause to fight again . Watching her struggle brought a wide smile that slowly stretched the corners of his already wide thin lips , making her think that if his lopsided grin grew anymore his head may split in two . Such thoughts were petty and childish , but inspired by her state of fear . His hand moved from her neck , ghosting down her chest where it lingered over her right breast . Not fully in contact with her flesh . Just enough for her to barely feel the hard rough exoskeleton that his right arm was made up of . The same exoskeleton like that of the weevil he had kissed . He wore a look on his face that was somewhere between being tempted to lightly squeeze her breast and imagining the way her flesh felt .

With his body falling apart , his senses dying , all he had was his imagination for how things would feel and taste . Of course that was considering the parts of his body that were either rotted or transformed into that thick beetle exoskeleton , as weevils were indeed beetles . Those particular places were absent of feeling , the curse even reaching as far as his prior sense of taste . This did not include the place where the curse had not yet destroyed completely , what he would be using to violate her when he was finished with his almighty - evil - gloating . She knew she had to fight , she wanted to . Her body , however , was not cooperating with the commands of her mind . Frozen to the bone with fear , skin crawling with revulsion at his touch . It seemed her body shut down , entering a comatose state , while her conscious mind was aware of everything . Like her body had forsaken her to this fate and watch in horror as her worst nightmares/memories were manifesting . He was going to rape her .

She yelped in surprise at the sudden feel of his hand now fully touching her stomach . Light circular caresses at the arch of her ribcage before tracing the bumps and curves of each rib . His finger tip trailed down her stomach to trace her naval as his eyes locked with her own , that smug lustful twinkle in his gaze .

" Many moons have passed , my dear , and with each one . . . . . a deep longing," he drawled salaciously , his voice almost like the feel of a velvet cloth left out in winter weather " I cannot describe the insatiable desire I have felt to ravish this . . . . divine body . . . . . and now I have you . I have you all to myself . No little Arthur coming to your rescue , no stroke of luck to deter me from what should have been mine. I could just . . . . take you ."

Without further taunts and soul crushing statements he climbed over her , mounting her thighs .

He slowly dipped down , hand firmly wrapped around her jaw to prevent biting , darting out his tongue to her cheek to elicit a repulsed shiver from her . Or to imagine her taste . The touch of his tongue was brief , though enough to make her feel sick to her stomach . His lips were millimeters from her ear . Her breathing hitched , heart rate increasing with adrenaline . She felt his ragged breath graze her earlobe . He whispered two words that filled her with sheer terror " You're mine."

He turned her head away from his , exposing her neck for him to kiss and nibble . The feel of his lips and teeth on her soft flesh provoked an instinctive panic . It was a panic driven by fear and desperation . Fear of what he was doing and was about to do to her . Desperation to free herself before he did more .

She already knew about sex , having done so twice with her husband . But Arthur was gentle and loving , never once moving on her without her consent . He moved with uncertainty , as if she were a delicate china doll . Every move Malthazard made was demanding , but very , very passionate . A lustful worship well suited for the evil M . The worst this situation could provide , furthermore the most crushing of all truths , was that she could do nothing . Fueled by panic she struggled desperately, fighting both him and to free herself . She arched her back to try to throw him off her , pulled on her restraints until her wrists were raw , and even jerked her head back and forth to be rid of his hand so she could at least bite him . He tightened his grip on her , pushing her mouth shut as he crushed his thin chapped against her own hungrily .

She shook her head to shake him off futilely , screaming into his mouth a muffled "NOO!" allowing entry for his tongue to choke her .

She couldn't bite down from the way he held her jaw . She couldn't scream . It was useless to scream . As desolate as this world has proven to be , there were not any passersby that would come to her aid . However , her panicked young spirit refused to surrender again . She fought him with the bittersweet thought in mind that when he takes her , she could preserve her honor by knowing that she did not give in without a fight . She fought until her body was at last depleted of energy and could fight no more . She gave in with the decision to let him do as he wished so it would end . She was just so tired and every struggle , no matter how valiant the effort , was pointless .

There was no way out . He was too heavy to just throw off of her , the ropes too thick to break , and too tight to slip her hands out of . She only wished she could bite the slippery wet tongue invading her mouth . She felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes as her honor committed suicide . He smiled into her mouth , a low guttural moan resounding from his throat . He broke the kiss to whisper in her ear " That's a good girl . . . . ."

He slowly raised up to stand on his knees , positioning himself between her legs and removing the necessary armor to expose himself . At first her eyes grew wide , though she could not understand why since she knew this was to come . Perhaps because this was the part she knew she would dread the most . Quickly , before she catch the slightest glimpse of his manhood , she clamped her eyes shut tight .

The tears that welled up in her eyes streamed from the outer corners and trailing into her hairline . Once he noticed , she sensed that he was seething with anger . He roughly grabbed her face , hissing " Look at me!"

She refused and kept them shut , but it only made him angrier .

" I SAID LOOK AT ME!" he screamed at her , though yet again she refused .

He threw her head back down on the mattress , inhaling with a very violent hiss . The moments he sat still felt like an eternity . Every moment or so he would shift . She wished he would just forget about making her watch as he took her . She wished that he would begin and reach his peak of physical release so her nightmare would end . Even though he sat still on his knees for the majority of the time , she could feel those icy calculating eyes boring into her . After another agonizing moment enough courage came back to her to crack an eye open .

Just enough not to be noticed and see his face frozen into a brooding glower of contemplation . Suddenly that glower melted away , replaced by a sinister expression complete with that famous lopsided smile . For a moment she thought he noticed that she had an eye cracked open .

" Well , if you are not going to watch me exercise my lustful expertise, then I guess I'll begin anyway . . . . . trust me child , I will enjoy this more than you will, " he said with a primal hunger tainting his voice .

In defiance , and with renewed strength , she squeezed her eyelids shut as tightly as she could . Repetitively she mentally ordered herself to not open her eyes , no matter what . To not give him the satisfaction of her looking at him while he raped her . She felt him spread her legs apart further and press the throbbing head of his member to her entrance .

Before she could prepare herself , he entered her violently with one mighty thrust , her inner walls tearing and bleeding . It was then she broke the promise she made to herself only moments ago . Her eyes flew open with a scream of both terror and agony , seeing his smug lopsided smile as he began to pound into her . . . . . .

* * *

Selenia awoke kicking and screaming , fighting an invisible assailant . Malthazard , who stood by one of the windows , jumped with a start at her unexpected awakening . She thrashed and kept screaming " No! Stop! NO !"

She had been sleeping quietly all night leaving Malthazard with a moment to himself . The morning , though cold , was peaceful . He never thought a world so devastated could still hold beauty . At least as far as the early morning hours . All of that was now disturbed , thanks to her awakening . He could have done without being startled out of his wits. At last she stopped , sitting bolt upright and staring at him with wide frightened amber eyes .

" What the Hell is wrong with you ?" Malthazard snapped at her .

" Y-you raped me!" she yelled at him .

He stared at her with unamused narrowed eyes .

" Flattering . Though I regret to inform you that even if the idea would as amusing as much as it would be immensely entertaining , my old cursed body has rotted to a point where _that _particular function is no longer available to my list of sinful pleasures ," Malthazard said disdainfully " so sorry to disappoint you , my dear princess ."

His cynical confession did nothing to ease the tremors shaking her body from her horrific nightmare . Fear still coursed through her veins with her blood . At least it didn't really happen last night . She was somewhat relieved to know that it had all been a dream . Though a terrible reminder of what took place when he kidnapped her last . Steadily she calmed the more she woke up , soon realizing how cold she was . She grabbed the dirty hole filled blanket and wrapped it around her tightly . The holes were not enough to completely warm her body . Every little bit she would feel a draft and shift the blanket in hopes of stopping the draft , only to feel the draft in another place . In her moment of recovery from her dream and continuous discomfort , she was distracted from the fact that Malthazard was still watching her .

She realized that he was when she looked up to keep tabs on where he was . There was an amused twinkle in eyes and a smug smile on his lips .

" What ?" She snapped at him .

" I did not realize that our last encounter alone together had such an impact on you. . . . why , I'm flattered Selenia ," he said , baiting her with a taunt .

She did not rise to take the bait . She knew what he was doing . He wanted to elicit some sort of aggressive response by taunting her and he would not submit until he received what he wanted .

" A lasting impact I will be sure to remember . Princess Selenia , secretly dreaming of Malthazard ," he said " I wonder what your husband will think when he learns of this ."

" SHUT UP!" Selenia screamed at him , flying off the mattress to stand in front of him " it's all your fault!"

" And what is that , my dear ?" he asked , careless of her answer .

" Everything!" she hissed " everything is your faul-"

She cut herself off , face growing pale at the sight of something out the window . He followed her gaze . On the hill's horizon was a figure in black approaching the diner .

" Get behind the counter !" Malthazard said .

Selenia didn't argue about it . Should this figure be a hostile sort Malthazard would be between him and her . Better him than her . She rushed to hide behind the counter while Malthazard seized the empty scotch bottle and broke the bottom on the window sill . He hid next to the window , peering around the edge to watch the stranger . The early morning light became a hindrance , no longer something he enjoyed . The blue - gray hue did not provide enough light for him to see the figure clearly . An eerie feeling of unease followed this figure .

A gut instinct that told Malthazard to escape somehow . To grab Selenia and leave , or abandon her . He refused both options his instinct pleadingly provided . He was an old warrior . He'd seen horrors that neither man nor Minimoy had ever seen . He wasn't going to back down when one simple man was better to fight than many . Though he never realized that his hand shook from the anxiety . An unconscious fear he wasn't aware of . The figure drew closer and closer until he was not but twenty yards away . Abruptly the figure stopped , hand on the weapon in his holster . Malthazard quickly hid behind the wall fully . He had seen what the human's weapons could do and he had no plans to die today . Several heart pounding moments later he slowly peered around the edge of the window .

However the figure was gone . Vanished into thin air . As unnerved as Malthazard was before was nothing to the unconscious fear turning suddenly conscious . If there was a good time for running now was that time . A cold feeling in his chest was screaming at him to run . He backed away from the window into something behind him . He heard a click and froze .

" Drop it , Malthazard," said a sharp hissing voice that reminded him of a serpent .

He slowly raised his arms in surrender and complied with the order . The broken scotch bottle shattered upon impact with the hard floor .

" Take two steps forward and turn around slowly. Any sudden movements and the walls will have a new paint : your blood and brains," the voice said with such ice that he didn't believe possible for anything natural .

He followed the command , taking two steps forward and turning around . Before him stood the figure from the wastes , only he could see his features fully . The sole feature that petrified him was his eyes . A startling glowing orange , like the fires of Hell itself burned in this figure's eyes . Wide and intense , piercing into his very soul . He suddenly felt that this figure knew his every sin . From behind the figure Selenia emerged , unscathed and partially amused at the sight of the evil M's vulnerability . Without taking his eyes off M he asked Selenia " Has he harmed you?"

" No , nothing in these recent years ," Selenia replied honestly .

" So he has harmed you before in the past . . . .?" the figure asked .

" Yes ," Selenia said " myself and many more of my people ."

The figure inhaled sharply and violently , pinning M to the spot with his unnerving gaze . Malthazard swallowed heavily fearing what was to come .

" Do you know what I hate more than anything , aside from the enclave ?" He asked Malthazard directly , to which he only answered with a stare " evil dirt-bags like yourself . Tainting the innocent with your filth . . . . I should kill you where you stand and drag your soul to Hell . . . . but I have my orders , so I cannot . Consider yourself under arrest . While you are in my custody you are to obey me . Anything you do to the contrary and the penalty will be death , am I clear ?"

Malthazard could only nod .

" Good . . . . are you hungry princess ?" the figure asked backing up and holstering his weapon .

" Yes, I'm starving ," she said .

" Watch him , if he makes a move to harm either of us say so and I'll be sure to bury his corpse in a shallow grave ," the man said chilling Malthazard to the bone .

Malthazard could not find the reason for the figure's uncanny ability to strike fear into his being . He was not even sure the man he was viewing was even a man at all . Rather something worse . He had never encountered a being like this before . A dark being straight from Hell itself . A word that had been on his tongue since he first saw him on the hill . Demon . Nothing like what the humans wrote about , nor made their shows and movies based off the idealistic version of their belief systems . No , this figure was the real deal . A terrifying reality that shattered all beliefs of metaphors and spirituality . But he couldn't be sure . Maybe this figure was but a man and nothing more . Yet he had never known a man whose eyes would glow like his did .

Nor could an ordinary man make him fearful . He , the evil M , was NOT terrified of anything . This was outright unreasonable terror he felt . Plaguing his mind with thoughts that ran themselves in circles of what was and wasn't . The man no longer paid him a second glance , yet Malthazard knew without knowing that he was still watching him . Even if his gaze was not on him . He was preoccupied with an object he fiddled with , similar to a mini computer . A moment later he pointed the end out towards the counter's top and pressed a button . A green holographic image shot out of the end of it , the shape of a brick on the counter's surface . A second later the green light disappeared and a brick of Colby cheese sat in it's place .

" That's amazing ! How did you do that ?" Selenia asked with wide astonished eyes .

" I materialized it . My badge not only carries my identity and rank . But objects I store into my badge . By methods of converting the physical data of an object , based off it's material , weight , height , width , and depth , into digital memory to be stored into the inventory of the badge ," the man explained , but lost both M and Selenia around the word " converting" .

" So . . . . . what does that mean ?" Selenia asked .

" Forgive me , I seem to forget myself sometimes . In short terms , I can store objects of any kind in my badge for later use . When I need them again I can just materialize them ," he said , taking a combat knife from his belt to slice the brick of cheese .

Selenia was still staring wide eyed at the object on the counter , this " badge" . Malthazard held the same awe . Unlike Selenia he did not show it in his expression . Though he did vocalize his astonishment .

" Marvelous . How would one come to acquire such an object ," Malthazard asked with a greedy sparkle in his eyes .

" You would have to join the Order ," the man said .

" The order ?" Malthazard asked curiously .

" The Order of Apocalypse ," the man said " but with your current kidnapping record and being under arrest you don't have the option unless you serve your sentence ."

Malthazard's greedy sparkle disappeared and his elation of astonishment deflated . This man , or Demon , was not going to make anything easy for him . Selenia on the other hand decided she liked him . Anyone that could put Malthazard in his place was a winner in her book . Plus he was sent by Arthur to rescue her . He told her so in a soft whisper before he confronted M .

" Is Arthur alright ?" Selenia suddenly had to ask .

" Yes . Your husband is well . My team is transporting both he and your friend to the nearest Order base until I return with you ," the man replied kindly , handing her several slices of cheese .

" Thank you . . . . I don't believe you told me your name ," Selenia said , graciously taking the food .

" Commandant Tso-Li ," the man said " but please , my dear , call me Li ."

" A pleasure Li , my name is-"

" Selenia . Forgive my interruption , but I already know who you are ," Li said .

" Forgiven . Can I ask you one more thing ?" Selenia asked .

" Of course , child ," Li replied .

" Can I have some water ?" Selenia asked hopefully .

Li smiled a wide smile that could be seen through the cloth mask that covered half of his face . The glowing of his eyes had long since ceased , replaced by a unique dark hazel with a bronze star burst that shined as vibrantly as the sun . He used his badge to materialize a bottle of purified water for her , then settled his gaze on Malthazard . A narrowing of his eyes was the only grim reminder of his warning . When M had asked if he could have something to eat as well - though it would not nourish him - the answer was no different than the stare he was being given . The tension between the two was becoming increasingly uncomfortable . Only two were unaffected ; Li and Selenia . Malthazard refused to break eye contact , despite his discomfort .

Though he did when at last that unholy stare became too unsettling . Instead he trained his eyes on anything else he could find in the diner . Anywhere but the eyes focused on burning holes into his already tattered soul . Though he could feel his eyes on him he missed the flicker of amusement sparkle briefly in those orbs that blazed like two suns . A moment later and Selenia was finished eating . Li had at last taken his eyes off of M to announce " Let's move out . We need to get a head start of the sun while it is still pleasant out ."

* * *

The past days had been somber for both the Minimoy people and Arthur's family . Archibald managed to reach one of his spare potions to return to the human world , with the help of Darkos , and broke the news to the rest . Both of Arthur's parents were silent . They cried for the first few days and even harder as they had a memorial established in the garden . A marker similar to a grave stone with two names set engraved with the words :

In Loving Memory of

Arthur and Selenia

The two loving parents of his grandson were painful to watch as they grew distant from one another . Neither speaking to the other and commonly found in separate rooms most of the time . Every time one would enter the room the other would immediately leave . This continued until they had at last broke out into a fight , ending with Arthur's father leaving . He had not returned since .

Daisy had been inconsolable upon hearing the news . Now every time she looked out at the memorial in the garden she silently cried , yet remained as strong as she could manage for their daughter . Darkos was another story . The loss of his friends had caused him to withdraw , hiding in the attic all day every day . When Archibald visited him , to see if he was alright , he found just how deeply their loss affected him . Not only losing them – though he would never admit it - but the loss of his father as well . He still firmly believed that his father could have been saved and led down the path of happiness instead of pain . After all , he was given that chance . Why not his father ?

Archibald didn't know what to say when Darkos confided in him that belief . He wanted to himself , but after knowing the evil M …. it was a hard concept to grasp . He only encouraged Darkos to keep that belief in the past . Currently there was nothing he could say . At least Daisy had convinced Darkos to come down out of the attic . She had taken it upon herself to include him in as family whenever she could , which had been progressive in healing his heart . The pain still remained yet at least they were able to remember the good times shared . A sign of healing . Arthur's mother was at last speaking without bursting into tears at the mention of Arthur . Although Arthur's father had not come back . In a way Archibald knew he wasn't .

The fight between Arthur's parents had been mostly blame . He blamed everyone , including himself , while she blamed him for smothering the boy . It must have struck a chord in his heart somewhere and he just packed his things and left without so much as a second glance back . Slowly the pain was healing , the heavy somber aura surrounding their house lifting day by day . Archibald at last found the strength to do some research on the fragment of the weapon M had used . Unfortunately he did not have any books on such a thing . He was thorough in his search through the books that he had . He checked . He double checked . Hell , he triple checked and checked again , but he found nothing .

With a tired sigh he decided that he would have to take his research outside of his study . A trip to the library was in order . He put the piece of the weapon in his coat pocket patting it as if such an action would cause the pulsating to cease . It was like a still beating heart hammering away . The strange hot crystal penetrating through the fabric of his coat like a fiery arrow . It both comforted him and unsettled him simultaneously . Comforting to keep it close as a peculiar reminder that there may yet be hope . That and he somehow felt closer to Arthur . Unsettling though in a sense of being otherworldly . A hair raising instinct humans had when in the presence of something unnatural . An instinct that brought upon tenacity and forebode in Archibald's mind .

He descended the stairs finding the three immediate family members - counting Darkos - sitting in the living room looking through pictures of past years . He stood there a moment to listen in on the conversation . A rare sight since the loss of their loved ones to see them reminiscing of good times .

" This one was taken when Arthur was a baby . His first Christmas , remember mom ?" Arthur's mother , Rosie , asked .

" Oh I remember . For some reason he found the cords to the lights more interesting than his presents" starts to laugh " he pulled the whole tree over !" Daisy laughed .

They all laughed . Archibald merely chuckling quietly from where he stood . The picture was that of a very chubby blonde baby Arthur staring wide eyed at the camera . Francis , Arthur's father , was crouched down next to him holding out a large gift box wrapped in red wrapping paper with large white polka dots decorating it . The next picture was of another baby Arthur sitting on a younger Archibald's knee . Both were laughing , the baby Arthur from the fluffy stuffed animal his grandpa was making dance for him and Archibald because Arthur was laughing .

They went through a few more pictures , Rosie and Daisy both having a story to tell for each one . Darkos was truly enjoying himself until something flickered in his eyes . Archibald saw it come over the younger man almost instantly . Before Darkos could stop himself he had already said it .

"I wish I had pictures to share of my father ," he said sadly .

The women shared a sympathetic look that made them look almost identical . Like mother like daughter as the saying went . Daisy reached over and pulled him into a hug whispering something to him that Archibald could not hear . He decided that now was the best moment to make himself known .

" What are you three doing today?" he asked cheerily, as if just now entering the room .

All three occupants looked up at him smiling as if trying to forget the comment Darkos made , however prevalent it was in his eyes .

" Oh we were looking at some old photos ….." notices his traveling attire " are you going somewhere ?" Daisy asked curiously .

" Yes , actually . I thought I might pay a visit to the library for a loo-"

It was so sudden the way it happened . One moment the crystal was hot , as he was used to it's temperature being , the next it was ice cold . Not just that …. it was something else . Something unnameable . A presence of sorts . He could have sworn he was about to see whatever it was right in the middle of his living room . See , what the Hell was he talking about ? He almost felt it pass him by . A chilling presence that seemed to deliver a warning of some sort . Whatever it had been he was uncertain if he even felt it at all . Without realizing it he had turned abruptly around mid sentence clutching his chest with wide eyes and pale faced . Another moment later did he realize that Daisy was talking to him , all three on their feet expressing their concern .

" Archi ? What's wrong? Say something , you're scaring me ," Daisy said with a slightly shaking voice .

He swallowed heavily , still staring at the place where this _thing _almost appeared . He was still pale when he turned to meet his wife's gaze .

" I-I'm alright , just spooked by something . Must've been a sudden draft ," he said shaking his head partially and flashing a reassuring smile to the three " as I was saying , I was just about to head off to the library for a look around... would you like to come along , Darkos ?"

Darkos smiled a sharp toothed grin and he nodded .

" Okay . We're off then . We'll be back soon girls ," he said trying to hide his discomfort with a smile of his own .

On their way out to the car Daisy called out for them to be careful earning reassurance from Archibald in return . Darkos reassuring in his own way by saying " Don't worry . I'll kill anyone that tries to harm him."

Daisy chuckled as she watched them drive down the dirt road for town . Archibald couldn't fight off the feeling , he felt back in the house , from returning to his mind . It was …. _unsettling _. He felt as if his home was haunted by a dark presence . _Probably the evil M returning from the grave to haunt me_ , he thought wryly , a small smirk twitching his lips .

He doubted that seriously . Like with his grandson , the same intuition said something along the lines of M being alive too. He shuddered at the thought of that being the case . He pushed the dreadful thought away . The thought of the children being kidnapped by the evil M . God only knows what he would do to them if he had . Somehow the presence he felt - he was certain it was a presence - wasn't anything like the evil M . It felt like something by far , in contrast , _darker_ than Malthazard himself . The crystal must have been connected to it in some way . Growing as cold as it did where it was usually hot and pulsating .

" Archi ? You alright ?" asked Darkos , sounding strained due to him having to hunch uncomfortably in the passenger seat next to him .

Archibald realized just how deeply that eerie dark presence affected him . Even now as he drove his hands were shaking violently while gripping the steering wheel . Not only did his hands shake but were gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white .

" I'm alright Darkos ….. just a lot on my mind at the moment ," he said returning his full focus to the road .

Darkos did his best to look out the window , watching the country fields pass them by .

He seemed satisfied with Archibald's answer , swiftly changing the subject to how grateful he was that he invited him along on this trip into town . He proceeded to tell him past stories of he and his father sometimes going to the darker corners of Paradise Alley . The way he told these stories sounded like the closest thing to a father M had ever been . He felt bad for Darkos . All the young man had ever really wanted was for his father to love him , praise him , and laugh with him . Instead Darkos turned to him for these things . In a strange way Darkos saw a father figure in him , constantly seeking approval and praise of the genuine sort . Yet at the same time he still loved his father , no matter how evil Malthazard may have been .

His only question was why couldn't the evil M see what he really had ? What sort of gift he had been given out of something bad that happened to him ? A son with unflappable and unconditional love for him ? Maybe in his own twisted way did he see it , though was hindered from loving him in turn because of the constant reminder he represented . How any parent could not see passed something as inconsequential as a past mistake is beyond him . Had the same happened to Archibald , Rosie would have been his little princess until the day he died . He would have loved her no matter what . _ Maybe Malthazard should have had a little girl too . She would have him wrapped around her little finger , _ he thought but doubted that would have changed anything . Who knows ? Maybe it would have .

They entered town and stopped in front of the library . He gave Darkos fifty dollars to spend while he searched for the book he needed . Darkos thanked him and strode off down the street disappearing around the corner . Archibald calmly entered the familiar setting of the local bookstore nodding his greeting to the librarian while he made his way to the occult section . Hardly anyone visited this section , what with the bible thumpers out there insisting that this was the aisle of evil . Imagine his surprise to find another looking amongst the shelves . A woman with dark hair tied in a pony tail . She was very young and fragile in a way . Instinctively he worried needlessly about her falling and shattering like glass . However there was something distinctly ethereal about her , or maybe it was her pale blue eyes .

For some reason the evil M came to mind , but he brushed it off . He had something much more important to think about . He locked eyes with the young lady , for a moment feeling an air of serenity come over him as she smiled one of the most beautiful smiles . Delicate , peaceful , and joyous all at one time . The white dress she wore swept the floor making it seem as if she were floating . He returned a smile of his own and busied himself with his search . While he searched she passed by him dropping two books as she left . He turned , the gentleman in him immediately gathering her dropped books . Both in hand he looked up saying " Madam , you dropped yo-"

She was gone . He walked up the aisle looking about the store , up and down the row of bookshelves . She was nowhere to be seen .

It was like she just vanished without a trace . After his prior events at home that all too familiar chill came back . He momentarily wondered what the Hell was going on before resigning to put away her fallen books . He looked down at their titles and stopped dead where he stood . In his hands were the titles _Interdimensional Magic Theories and Technology _and _ The Powers of the Three Worlds ._ He stood staring at the books and then down the aisle at the empty nothingness the mysterious woman left in her place . Today was getting stranger and stranger with every passing moment . As he walked to the counter to pay for the books he had the eerie sensation that he was caught up in something supernaturally involved . Like a war between Heaven and Hell . But he brushed that off as a little too far – fetched .

* * *

Selenia bumped into Li when he suddenly stopped on the hill . That was the third time already since the sun reached it's position just above the horizon . He turned only part way to glance at her with an spread eagle wing brow raised in slight irritation and a greater hint of amusement .

" Honestly child , once is an accident , twice you are obviously daydreaming , but thrice ? Come now , are you doing that to be mischievous ?" he asked patiently .

Selenia blushed , replying " Ah - no , sir ."

Tso-Li shook his head and Selenia could have sworn she heard him chuckle . She wasn't sure though . He returned his gaze to something off in the distance . Grumbling irately he pulled out a scope to get a better view .

" It's quiet …. too quiet ," Malthazard said darkly .

Li made a sound that was similar to a "hrmph", half way thoughtful and half way grumpy while he responded " You'll prefer it more when it's quiet , O'Mally ."

"Why is that I wonder?" M asked disdainfully .

" Because we're about to be shot at …..RUN !" Li said pushing them off in another direction .

His shout to run was an inhuman growl as he said it . Momentarily the two were shocked as he was shoving them in the direction to the east . As stated , it was momentary . The bullets fired at them from the west kicked up spurts of dirt , that being all the motivation they needed to follow his order . Li made them run ahead of him whether to keep an eye on both or to protect them from the onslaught of invisible flying projectiles neither were going to stop to think about .

They scrambled to climb the next hill , both Li and Malthazard having little difficulty with this , whereas Selenia had to be pulled along by Li to keep up . Reaching the top Selenia chanced a quick glance back to see who – or what - was shooting at them . She caught a brief glimpse of men , wearing similar armor to The Brotherhood of Steel , only the difference was that it was painted black with red lines . The patterns by far more ominous than the Order's. Li hung back in his pace so Selenia would run ahead of him .

" Who are they?" Selenia yelled her question back to Li , who was right on her heels .

" Enclave remnants!" Li growled back with venom .

" Why are they shooting at us !" Selenia shrieked flinching under the hail of gunfire .

" Because they're assholes!" Li answered yelling ' assholes' more at the Enclave from over his shoulder as he sprinted .

M was ahead of them and gaining ground quickly . Selenia started feeling as if she was hindering Li from their escape , as it was clear that he was running directly behind her in case a bullet were to be fired in her direction . A moment later she heard him half growl , half shout something in another language . Apparently he thought she was slowing them down too as he hauled her up carrying her bridal style and moved even quicker than before . They swiftly caught M , Li barking at him " Can't you move any faster mortal!"

He didn't stop to retort and just kept moving . Down a hill and up one more , the gunshots closer now than they were before . At the top of this hill a town came into view in the very near distance . Li shouted at M to head for the town . No sooner had they come within the town's streets had the Enclave ceased firing . Rounding the corner of a building M stopped to catch his breath Li joining him . He set Selenia down and peered around the corner out into the wastes . Sharp eyes sweeping over the sandy hills before releasing a slight sigh . It was a shaky sigh .

He growled slightly his hand twitching to his shoulder at first but it seemed as if he thought otherwise and his hand returned to his side . His eyes - glowing orange - fell on Selenia as he said " Go find an Order soldier. Tell them what happened and of the eminent threat at hand ."

She stood staring at him for a moment which he ushered her with a gentle push " Go . With haste child."

She nodded leaving the two standing there . Li fell back to lean against the side of the building heaving a sigh . His eyes betrayed him no emotion , something that bothered Malthazard greatly . His stare was enough to make him consider that Li was of some immortal race from Hell itself . His thoughts in the diner only running themselves in circles ever since they left . Those eyes were unforgettable .

If he were to so much as blink he would see them implanted behind his lids . Now that he had a chance to relax a moment he could try to piece together this Hellish puzzle in front of him . In a way , with Li continuously looking around like he was , M sensed that he was hiding something . It wasn't until that moment that his intuition was nagging at him to find out his secrets . But such investigations - whether caused by paranoia or otherwise - would have to wait . Selenia had returned with two soldiers wearing Order armor . Upon seeing Li both instantly went rigid in a salute then bowed low .

" Gather some more of you and patrol the outskirts ," Li commanded them irritably.

Both marched off without question , answering only with a simultaneous " Yes my lord!"

Jealousy took the place of any emotions Malthazard felt prior . Jealous because they were bowing to Li and not himself . If only it were physically possible to make the formidable Li bow before him . Such thoughts came to a screeching halt upon the violent hiss from Li , glowing orange eyes flashing dangerously as they snapped to him . The look he was viewing said that the bastard knew what he was thinking . He didn't know how he knew, instinct perhaps . He just knew that he knew . He quickly averted his eyes to that cracked sidewalk at his feet feeling as if he were a boy again and caught for misbehaving .

Li kept his unearthly stare on him for a moment longer before looking down at Selenia . Briefly concern flickered in his eyes , but Malthazard noticed this time . A second later he seemed to remember something and ushered them down the street . He explained that there was a safe house located beneath one of the houses in the town – identified now to be Canterbury Commons - and was used for high priority personnel like himself , or , in this case , M and Selenia . Since they were included in his current assignment they were considered high priority . Thus he said the three of them would be using the safe house .

Especially with the Enclave lurking about on the outskirts of town . Li had a sort of deep hatred for the Enclave . Though he did not elaborate his reasons why , he did have many vulgar insults in regards to them. He led them to a house near the center of town entering last to ensure M did not try to run off again with Selenia . Inside a rather scruffy man came from the kitchen . His black hair was very short , an inch in length . He looked to have put off shaving for a couple of days , a dark shadow covering his cheeks , chin , and neck . His skin was filthy , coated with dust and oil from working on machinery .

Dark brown eyes narrowed at the two and his voice matched his demeanor with a rough , scratchy sound as he demanded " Who the Hell are you and what are you doin' in my house?"

That is until Li entered , politely shutting the door behind him . The wash cloth the man was using to wipe his hands on fell to the floor and he bowed low to Li .

" My Lord! I-I wasn't expecting you!" he said .

" Dom... what have I told you about bowing to me ?" Li asked not bothering to hide his irritation .

At that this man , Dom , started to laugh , rising from his low bow .

" I'm just messin' with you Li ! God , don't you have a sense of humor !" Dom laughed .

" Not at the moment..." Li said " we need the safe house."

Dom nodded but his grin did not fade. He gestured for the three of them to follow him into the kitchen . Li was not looking well as the moments passed by , yet was hiding it rather well . Unfortunately not enough to go unnoticed by a certain evil one . Li took another moment to lean against the wall while Dom moved the fridge off to the side . Behind it was a metallic door with a panel on the wall next to it that required something like a key to unlock it .

Dom grumbled to himself as he felt his pockets for something , finding it , and withdrawing a Badge like Li's , only it was round . He held it up to the small lens in the center of the panel . Another second was greeted by a resounding beep and a click to signal that the door was now unlocked . Dom opened the door and stepped in first to turn on the lights .

" Come on in fellas ," Dom said leading the way down a flight of metallic stairs .

Selenia followed him first , Malthazard behind her with Li on his heels . The door was shut by Li as he descended after the three , staggering a bit before catching himself on the wall to steady himself . Something was definitely wrong with him , M was certain of it now .

Just as they entered a cozy setting of a living room , Li strode passed them and sat down hard in a chair at the dining table . Dom was by his side in an instant speaking low so the other two occupants could not hear them . A surprised and urgent look came over Dom's face and he left the room in a hurry . Malthazard found those startling eyes focused tiredly on him yet still held the intensity that unnerved him . He looked over at Selenia who had perched herself on the couch , his eyes widening as he noticed the large red stain on the side of her shirt . He casually made his way to join her settling himself in an armchair across from her .

" Are you injured princess ?" he asked sounding a little too caring for his tastes .

" No , why are _you_ asking me that ," she asked sarcastically.

He pointed at the red stain on her shirt , her eyes following and widening then looking over the back of the couch at Li . Dom returned in that moment with a medical kit setting it down on the table to help Li to his feet . Li protested with a quiet " I'm fine. I do not require assistance …. but I must call on Selenia for something …."

Li took the kit and gestured for Selenia to follow him into another room .

" Dom... return upstairs and take the reports of any Order members who have anything to report to me ," Li said then turned on Malthazard " best not to venture out O'Mally... nothing escapes my sight and neither can you leave here without a Badge to open the doors ."

M suppressed a shudder at the warning in Li's eyes . Injured or not he doubted that the man was incapable of punishing him . Both he and Selenia entered what appeared to be a bathroom and shut the door . However it did not close all the way …. leaving Malthazard to wonder what they were doing .

Even more so he wondered if he could sneak up on them to spy . He decided to wait a few moments before he would get up to look . After all Li was probably still in tune with his senses and would know if M was watching . The minutes he sat there biding his time passed by sluggishly . He impatiently drummed his sharp fingers on the arm of the chair , poking holes in the fabric every time his fingertips hit . A growl was his signal that Li was distracted enough to not notice his presence . He stood with a reckless grace and silently approached the bathroom door . He put a wilted ear up to the door in time to hear Selenia chuckle and say " Don't worry , your secret is safe with me ."

Now this was just too rich to pass up . A secret? What secret could be hidden that Malthazard would not discover for future use? He carefully pushed the door open peering through the crack . What he saw both astonished and amused him . His eyes widening in delight . It took all his willpower to keep the laugh from escaping his throat . This was indeed just _too rich_...


	5. Cryptic  Messages

A.N: A short thank you is in order for everyone who has stuck with the story so far . I greatly appreciate your patience with my updates . Sometimes real life can get in the way of writing and I appreciate everyone's understanding on this . A separate thank you is long over due for patrick the almighty observer for his support , encouragement , and being a good friend . Thank you .

* * *

Chapter 5

A soft clink accompanied the sound of the ringing in Selenia's ears . The way Li growled when the bullet was removed was loud and almost sharp . The power surge from Li's growl alone caused the mirror , on the wall above the sink , to crack . Selenia could feel her ears still twitching and her ear drums pounding . At least the bullet was out and Li's extraordinary healing revealed the wound closing right before her very eyes .

" If you can heal like that then why did the bullet effect you at all?" Selenia asked prodding the metal slug in the soap dish with the tweezers .

" What is it made of ?" asked Li redressing .

It wasn't a question that was asked because Li did not know , but more of to see if Selenia knew . The Minimoy princess closely inspected the slug replying " Copper ?"

" Yes ….. my kryptonite ….." Li said quietly .

" Your …. what?" Selenia asked .

Li gave her an incredulous look . Both eyebrows nearly touching the hairline .

" Honestly , don't you read comic books . Kryptonite , Superman's only weakness ?" Li asked but Selenia only shook her head " well..." sighs " I have an allergic reaction to copper . I so much as touch it and I am at risk ."

" Is that the reason you called on me for assistance and not that you're..." Selenia asked gesturing to Li's body .

" Precisely... you I can trust . But I'd rather not give O'Mally any funny ideas knowing such a secret ….." Li said quietly .

Selenia chuckled and said " Don't worry your secret is safe with me ."

Li smiled a partial smile while pulling the Order armor back on . Both left the bathroom finding Malthazard right where they left him . He was attempting to hide a satisfied smirk yet it kept creeping up on his face as he sat there watching Li .

Li sneered slightly at him , face now revealed . Strong . That was the best description of his face . High prominent cheekbones , sinking in slightly at the cheeks , down to a strong jawline that was connected by a slightly cleft chin . A straight bridged nose that gave the illusion of having a blunt tip until you had a view of the profile . Dark eyebrows like the spread wings of an eagle in flight , above those startling hazel eyes that could easily shift to glow a bright orange when angered . The thing about Li's eyes that never changed were the snake slit pupils . The hair was a midnight black and cut into a warhawk that he had combed back neatly and tied with a rubber band to remain clean cut .

Interestingly enough were the white scales with small , almost unnoticeable , turquoise lines on the edge of each individual scale . One would have to look close enough to see them , otherwise Li's skin would look unusually slick and pale . Especially in the florescent white lighting of the safe house . Li's attention was taken off of the unwaveringly smug Malthazard and was instead on the fridge in the kitchen . The precise location he was heading for a drink . He opened the door rummaging through it until he at last found what he was searching for ; a bottle of whiskey .

He took a couple glasses from the cupboard and sat at the table pouring whiskey into the cups . He waved Selenia over to join him . Malthazard pouted , his smug smirk disappearing . A few times he wondered if Li was not offering anything for him to drink simply because he was under arrest . He was starting to think differently . Certain that he was intentionally excluding him just to get under his skin . Maybe that wasn't the case . Li did seem the type to carry out orders by the book . Just his luck … another goody two shoes in his way . Though he did seem to be prone to a darker nature .

Any way Malthazard decided to look at it left him even more puzzled than before . Li both terrified and aggravated him . There was no discernible reason for him to be fearful of this individual , other than what his instincts were telling him . Unearthly , unnatural , and inhuman were the first few things that came to mind , even when you couldn't see Li's inhuman features . Any mortal that stood in his presence would just_ know _ without knowing that they stood in the presence of an immortal . A disturbing thought to Malthazard . It was his understanding that he had even less of a chance to influence Li . To sway him to his side .

As complicating as it was to his plans , it was not nearly as aggravating . The thing that irked him the most about Li was the enigma he was . In shorter terms , he could not - for the life of him - figure him out . The only piece of the puzzle was his recent revelation while spying on the two . The thought brought back that amused smug smirk he had prior to pouting . Such a devastating secret Li had . He only wondered how his subordinates would react to such news . How much respect would he have amongst the ranks of his Order if they were to learn of his weakness ?

But he wasn't going to play the hand he had been dealt just yet . No , a good poker player kept a straight face and waited until he was sure he had some good cards before taking the gamble . After all it wouldn't do any good for him to use his recent knowledge against the Hell spawn if Li had something better on him . Then the knowledge would be useless . He would keep silent for now until his opportunity presented itself . He would play " his game" and pretend to know nothing . All in good time . Looking back up to Li however , reminded him of just how carefully he had to tread .

Once again his eyes were flashing furiously and glowing their signature orange . Yet there was something else there too . He couldn't tell but he thought it was a small flicker of humor . Maybe it was entirely his imagination . Wishful thinking on his part . Anything would be better than that unholy stare . He was uncomfortable with the constant feeling of his soul being violated every time those eyes were on him . He felt like everything , his every guilty pleasure , his memories , and even all his past sins - both great and miniscule - could not be hidden from the immortal being conversing with Selenia at the table .

Like everything about him was exposed . Li knew who he was through and through . Chilling though it was he still had his secret . If he waited for the right moment maybe he could turn the tables and make Li feel just as vulnerable . _That won't do you any good ,_ said a voice in his head that sounded like Li's . His vision came back into focus from the haze of his daze . He had started staring into space while looking into those flashing orange eyes . He could see the amusement clearly sparkling . Both Li's eagle wing eyebrows were raised as if to say " Well ?" A subtle form of a challenge . He was challenging Malthazard to use the knowledge against him .

That ability was enough to make him stop to think about it. If Li could read his mind he could little to nothing without him knowing and foiling his plans . Though he would never admit it - despite how clearly his actions and facial features expressed as much - he was afraid . Afraid of Li and his powers . It wasn't the powers he recently became aware of , rather the powers he didn't know about yet , but could feel . A heavy sigh was released and he broke eye contact for , what felt like , the thousandth time . He was too conflicted to think clearly at the moment …..

* * *

Selenia and Li spent until evening discussing various subjects . From marriage , where Selenia reigned dominant over the conversation and Li politely listened , to battles , and how civilization in this world progressed since the Order arrived . The latter of the topics became more in depth , thus providing insight to the mysterious Li . He spoke so passionately of the Order and The Order code . The list of codes was too long for Selenia to remember right off , but there was one that stood out amongst the rest . One that said no Order member could harm an innocent unless it was in self defense . To put the lives of ordinary civilians ahead of yourself and treat your fellow brothers and sisters within the Order as if they were your blood .

From the way he spoke every single Order member was as passionate as himself about the code . She would have thought they sounded like some cult had she not been surrounded by the results of their selflessness . Canterbury Commons , for example , was one of the many settlements that prospered from the Order's assistance . The town was the central nervous system for trading caravans to pass through , exchanging goods and resting . As the years had passed more and more people came from all corners of the country . Canterbury Commons had become as close to a bustling city as it was in pre-war times . Though there were threats , like the Super Mutants and Enclave remnants , the towns were among the safest places .

Raiders and wild mutated animals were considered miniscule pests , not counting the Deathclaws roaming about . Selenia did not want to meet one of those any time soon . The name was enough to make her shiver . Li assured her that they wouldn't venture so close to towns with his people and himself standing guard . Despite his foreboding dark demeanor he was quite the social sort . Funny , charming , and kind . In a weird way he reminded her of a cross between Arthur and Malthazard . Though was by far more mature than both of them combined . Li was like an Angel in a Demon's body . She was constantly reminded of what he was truly by the looks he kept sending in M's direction .

She caught him every now and then glowering at Malthazard as if he were up to something wicked . Glancing over she found that he wasn't doing anything but sitting there staring at Li... curiously . Though as soon as Li's eyes found him he would shift uncomfortably and look away . He made her think of a small boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar . There was one moment where he seemed to space out at Li , while Li was watching him . It was odd . Selenia hadn't the faintest idea about what was going on between those two . It made her wish Adrian was there . He would have had some idea , being so observant .

The thought of her friend made her think of Arthur . How was he faring ? Was he overreacting like he was prone to do when worried about her ? She remembered Daisy explaining to her once that Arthur was entering a phase of human maturity . Their hormones often got in the way of rational thinking . But that wasn't entirely true . It did explain why he was a tad more impulsive when it came to her safety in dire situations . The other half of the truth was the level head he managed to keep when establishing a solution to the problem at hand . M's words yesterday came back to her . Arthur was probably working himself up again into a fit .

She wondered if Li's people had a way of communicating over long distances , like the telephones the human's of her homeworld had at their disposal to talk to their loved ones .

" Li... is there a way I can talk to Arthur ?" Selenia asked quietly .

Li was distracted from his glare at M , raising a brow at her curiously . He seemed thoughtful for a moment before reaching into his pocket to retrieve his badge . He fiddled with it until a voice sounded from the small speaker on the side .

" Leo here . What can I do for you bro ?" asked a man's voice .

" Leo , is the young Arthur present ? There is a young lady that would like to speak to him ," Li said .

" I'll go get him ," said Leo's voice .

Li sat back with a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth while he waited . Selenia scooted her chair closer to see the screen . To her surprise Li whispered in her ear that she could take it into the next room for privacy if she wanted . She nodded her thanks and took the Badge into the bathroom with her and waited .

Five minutes later a familiar face appeared , joy lighting up his face like a light bulb . Selenia couldn't help but to smile as wide as her husband was at her .

" Selenia ! You're okay ! I knew Li would find you !" Arthur exclaimed " are you alright ? M hasn't hurt you has he ?"

" I'm fine , M won't dare to harm me with Li watching him like a hawk ," Selenia replied .

God it was so good to hear his voice and see his face , though it was not as clear as it would be to see him face to face and not on the palm sized screen in her hands . Arthur looked better than he did when they were separated . His eyes were more vibrant like he was no longer in as much pain from his burn injury . His face and clothes looked clean , no longer covered in dirt and blood . He must have had a nice hot bath , where ever he was .

It must have been an Order base . Li did mention something about a base . She wondered if that was where Arthur was right now . Said person looked like relief washed over him in a wave . He appeared relieved before , when he came on screen , though it was far more evident from her reassurance that she was fine .

" I'm glad …. when I didn't hear from you or Li for a whole day I was starting to wonder if I should come out and find you myself ," Arthur said .

A familiar voice from the background came " Wonder ? You were close to panicking by nightfall last night …" Adrian appears off to the right side of the screen and addresses Selenia directly " He wouldn't listen to me , and here we've known each other for some time . It took a man he just met to talk him out of going ."

Arthur turned a bright red , looking sheepishly at Selenia . She chuckled , saying " Thank you Adrian . How are you faring ?"

" Well , princess . Li's team is making certain that we are well fed and comfortable . Now I beg your leave . I'm sure you and Arthur would like a moment to yourselves . Take care ," Adrian said with a slight bow before disappearing from the screen .

" Take care Adrian …. so Arthur , you were saying ?" Selenia asked with a smug smile .

His face , if it were at all possible , turned that much redder , making him resemble a tomato . She smiled in victory over furthering her dear husband's embarrassment .

" How are you doing ?" she asked finally .

" I'm okay Sel . My back feels better ," Arthur replied then went on to tell her the various details of medical treatment he underwent and the technologies the Order used .

Steadily , though she did not share the same fascination as he for cars , she was becoming more at peace just hearing his voice and seeing his joyous face as he spoke excitedly about some kind of vehicle called a Sidewinder . He explained it was a type of motorcycle the Order had at their disposal . It was well armored to withstand basic gunfire , powered by crystal charges , and even came equipped with small turrets mounted on the front .

_A battle bike_ , she had mused . Just the thing to catch the young man's attention . She had a mental image back that musing of a bicycle with peashooters on the handle bars , which made her ears twitch in amusement a small smile plastered to her face as he continued to go on about the Order vehicles . So nice to hear and see him . When she saw him again , the things she was going to do to him …..

* * *

Night came with news from Dom . An Order soldier reported suspicious activity and evidence of Enclave remnants within the vicinity . Li growled something in some form of guttural language , more than likely cursing these Enclave bastards with every vulgar curse word he could think of . Due to these reports he deemed it unsafe for them to venture away from town until they received word that it was safe . Malthazard had asked him why he did not have his men dispose of them , or engage them in open combat himself . Li replied simply that he would have wiped them all off the face of the earth , but his mission objective was to extract the two – M and Selenia- thus protect them .

His mission had more value than his grudge . Though he could see the pure hatred in Li's eyes at the mention of the Enclave . Malthazard knew he would like nothing more than to kill them all . Dom brought down some board game as a joke . Li , upon seeing the game , rolled his eyes with a remark " I play one game with the almighty Boros Draconis and everyone assumes that I am some fanatic ."

Dom let out a barking laugh , responding with " Well , I figured ya could use some practice , y'know , in case he invites you to another game at his mansion."

Li's eyes narrowed at Dom , but the man was unfazed .

" What are you insinuating ?" Li asked .

Dom didn't make a verbal reply . Instead he winked and left . Malthazard curiously leaned forward to peer around Li at the game Dom left . Chess ? He brought them a chess board with the pieces in a cigarette carton box . Li grumbled as he strode to the bathroom door and knocked . He told something to Selenia , undoubtedly the reports and that they were stuck in this safe house for longer than what was previously thought .

Selenia nodded her understanding and shut the door to return to her conversation with the human brat she married . Li returned to his seat at the table drinking straight from the whiskey bottle . He glanced from the chess board to Malthazard , his head tilted slightly to the side while he considered something . M could see the offer coming , waiting for Li to ask .

" Would you like to play ," Li asked him , the look in his eyes hoping that he would say no .

" Certainly ," Malthazard replied , savoring that look of irritation Li gave him .

He swept across the room quickly , as if he was leaving little time for Li to change his mind . A marvelous opportunity to show Li up by matching their wits in a game of chess . A chance to surpass the demon with his superior genius . He was Malthazard , the evil M , after all . He settled himself in the chair opposite of Li , awaiting him to finish setting up the pieces . Li had chosen white leaving him with black , which was fine by M . White makes the first move . From there he had a better chance to determine the best strategy .

Once Li finished he sat down and made his move . A pawn to the very center of the board . The poison pawn …. a move commonly used to lure the opponent . Quite the clever approach , but Malthazard wasn't going to rise to the bait . He glanced up at Li with a smirk only for his smirk to falter . Irritatingly enough Li looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but there . A few times during their game , as the hour passed , M tried to utilize Li's boredom to his advantage . Make Li become agitated enough to make the wrong move . Or at least win due to his lack of interest . He was wrong . Li remained unnervingly patient , no matter how much he loathed the game .

Chess was indeed a game of wits . To outsmart your opponent with careful mathematical strategy . Furthermore it could reflect the true warrior within based off of how they played the game . He had to hand it to Li , though he scornfully made the mental confession . He was a rather resourceful strategist . Every move he made took a turn for the worst , as Li had a move laying in wait to head him off . At this rate he had lost most of his pieces and was starting to regret his decision to play the demon . He didn't know who was bothered more . Himself ? Or Li , whose bored expression seemed to only grow to a look of exhaustion .

He was slouching in his seat , only repositioning himself to make a move when it was his turn . At one point Malthazard thought that he was going to look up after making his next move to find Li dozing . He wished that were so . He'd rather have a "to be continued" than a "game over" at this point . Just looking at the pieces he had left and the odds of winning made him internally growl in frustration . Li had twice as many pieces as he did currently . He had taken only few of Li's but were mostly pawns . He would have broken out into a sweat if he could . Though even if he could he refused to let this absurdly infuriating creature see even a drop on his brow .

Like a bad omen , and an ironic one at that , the clock on the wall struck midnight when he made the move that ended the game . He watched Li expectantly who took one glance at the board and stared . He stayed like this for a minute or two , making M drum his fingers impatiently . Everything was silent . Too silent . The slightest sounds like the clicking of his sharp fingertips tapping the metallic surface of the table , the clock ticking away on the wall , and Selenia releasing a bored sigh while she was watching them play from the living room's couch . Every little sound was similar to nails on a chalkboard . His own impatiently drumming fingers were agitating him , a sound he was creating .

He stopped drumming his fingers to sit in a more comfortable position , watching Li with furrowed non-existent brows . Slowly Li made his move saying " Check …."

Malthazard snapped his gaze down to see his king cornered by Li's knight . Worst of the situation was that he could do nothing without losing to him . He stared at the board , attempting to find some way out of his inevitable loss. He did have one move , but it would only buy him time . He moved his king and waited , hoping it was enough . Li took one glance at the board and said with a sigh " Check mate ."

Malthazard looked again , at first not seeing how Li won . There was no way this unholy bastard just beat him at his own game . He had to be mistaken . The second time he looked at their pieces he saw it... Li's queen . He had ignorantly walked right into a bloody trap . He couldn't believe it... he lost . He lost a fucking game of chess to Li . What was more damaging was that he did it to himself . Malthazard's face slowly contorted into a snarl . With one movement he swept the board with all it's pieces from the table with his arm and stood , jabbing a sharp index finger at Li's chest .

" You... you think you're _so clever_ ," he hissed at Li .

" Clever ? I wouldn't call it that ," Li replied tiredly .

Malthazard growled under his breath leaning in so his face was no farther than an inch away from Li's . A petty attempt to intimidate the immortal abomination in front of him . He knew it was . He was constantly reminded of it by his instinct's voice in his head telling him that it was a bad idea to threaten him . He didn't care to listen this time . He lost a game of wit to some pompous ass , that wasn't himself . He should have won that game . He was , the evil M . Genius mastermind behind the multitudes of plots against the Minimoy . Yet he was up staged by this …. _thing_ . Li , however , was far from intimidated . He looked Malthazard right in the eye as he said " I don't know why you're so angry … it was just a stupid game ."

With that M raised back up glowering hatefully at the demon . They remained this way , staring at each other for a long time . A different game of who was going to prove to be the more submissive one by staring intensely at one another until one of them broke eye contact . A battle M was rapidly , and regretfully , losing . At long last he broke eye contact and walked away with an indignant huff . He returned to his claimed arm chair in the living room , pouting like a younger sibling had beaten him at his favorite game .

Though they were not siblings , it was true . It was his favorite game and he had been beaten . While he sat there licking the wounds of his pride , Selenia joined Li with her assistance in cleaning up the mess M had made . It didn't take long to clean up and return to the table . The first words coming out of her mouth were " Way to stick it to him , Li ."

Selenia said it with a smug smirk sent in Malthazard's direction . His lips twitched in irritation but he made no other response . He was a little too set on glaring dangerously at Li . However Li didn't pass a second glance in M's general area , undisturbed by the heated glare that promised something painful .

" I wasn't really trying to Selenia ," Li said honestly .

She looked at him like he was kidding around with her . The seriousness in his gaze told another story .

" You can't be serious …." Selenia said watching Li's face for some kind of indication otherwise , but it never changed from that of honesty " you are ….you beat him without even trying ?"

" He bested himself Selenia …. most evil ones do in the end . You don't have to do anything , save for stepping back and allowing them to dig their own graves," Li said honestly .

She stared at him incredulously . Either he was being truthful , or he was intentionally driving Malthazard crazy . Based off what her gut was telling her , he was only being honest . He was right though , evil ones end up bringing upon their own demise eventually .

" I hate chess ….." Li drawled thoughtfully " I can play , I know how to play , but I cannot stand it ."

" Then why did you ?" Selenia asked curiously .

Li shrugged and said " Because I had offered him a chance to be included . I assumed it would have made him stop pouting petulantly ."

Selenia chuckled humorously , M sending a disgruntled glare at the two . Li caught his look and asked " Well would you have preferred exclusion Malthazard ?" then added matter-of-factually " You have been sitting over there disgruntled because I had not invited you to be apart of the moment when Selenia and myself were drinking ."

He seemed to consider that for a moment , his glower waning the more he thought about it . He nodded his thanks and made an attempt at a smile , which looked more like a grimace . Selenia looked from Li to Malthazard , almost disbelieving what Li was insinuating . Did Li really feel bad for M ? It seemed plausible yet surreal at the same time . Who could feel bad for one as wicked as the evil M ?

" By the questioning look on your face Selenia , it is my assumption that you think I feel bad for excluding him ? Then let me ask you this , would he have included you with such an invitation ?" Li asked her .

" No . No , he would not ," Selenia replied .

" Then if you were in my position would you do what he would and think of only yourself ?" Li asked " Or would you take the high road and offer ?"

Selenia pondered this heavy subject carefully . Of course Li was right about taking the higher road . But her immediate answer would have been no . She wouldn't dream of it . Malthazard could go rot in Hell for all she cared .

" Come now , I'll show you to your room Princess ," Li said gently patting her shoulder " you'll need sleep for tomorrow ."

Selenia pushed her chair back away from the table and stood to follow Li . She asked what they were going to do tomorrow receiving no immediate reply until they entered one of the room's connected to the living room . Once the door was shut tight behind them Li took out a standard 10mm pistol and gave it to Selenia .

" What's this for ," She asked , warily eyeballing the pistol as if , at any moment , it could jump up and bite her .

" To make you feel safer... my words alone could not bring you the solid comfort of assurance that a gun can ," Li soothed as he turned to leave " press this button" points to the red button on the side panel of the door " to lock the door , the green one unlocks it ….. and tomorrow we are going to pick up some supplies while awaiting the 'okay' to leave . Maybe I'll show you how to properly use that thing as well ."

Selenia smiled an uncertain yet gracious smile that said everything . That she was grateful for the protection she was given . At least she would be able to sleep better that night knowing she was armed . Li returned a smile as he said "Goodnight princess …."

He left her alone in the room , holding the pistol . She had seen how they were used before . Aim and pull the trigger . She just hoped she didn't have to . While the thought was still on her mind she pressed the red button on the panel by the door hearing the familiar beep and the click that followed it. Now she felt safe... M couldn't hurt her .

* * *

Malthazard casually waited in the kitchen in front of the fridge , having had a feeling that Li would be visiting for something along the lines of either fetching something else to drink or to store the half empty bottle of whiskey for later consumption . The third option would be that Li would return to his seat at the table and finish the rest of the bottle already present . If any of these rang true , no matter the case , he still had his opportunity to confront Li . The time to use Li's weakness was too soon . That opportunity will come at it's own pace . Now was the wrong time since Li may still be wary of his thoughts .

He had only to wonder if Li really could read his mind . If this were so then he must have cheated while they were playing chess . He had a sick feeling in his chest telling him that Li could see his thoughts . He was certain that was his voice he heard in his mind earlier. However that very feeling told him that Li did not use his abilities to cheat and that this was a very , very bad idea . That he should return to the living room and forget about what he was about to do . He ignored the warnings . He was getting tired of the constant onslaught of warnings his instincts kept sending him . Tired that something held a type of power over him by means of unreasonable fear of the unknown .

It could have been just paranoia . Everything he felt around Li, in his presence , when those eyes were on him , all of it . For all he knew it could have been Li's defense mechanism . To cause fear , but the truth being that Li , himself , was afraid . This was only speculation , of course . The feeling kept screaming at him to forsake this idea . Something his pride bit back fiercely . He was not going to be made a fool of again . Impatiently he pushed away from the fridge to peer around the corner . The door hadn't opened yet . He was starting to become frustrated . What were they doing in there ? A snide voice in his mind said they were probably committing adultery .

He snickered at the thought , no matter how untrue and childish it was . Selenia was far too noble to cheat on the husband she loved so dearly . On the other hand Li was much too noble and loved his work more than he would love another person . Or even valued his work more than pleasures of the flesh . He doubted seriously that anyone would want to bed a monster like Li .

" Contrary to what you might think , Malthazard , there are many who have tried to woo me in the past . But I do not have time to indulge ," came Li's voice from behind him .

He turned around and froze where he stood . There stood Li against the fridge door , where M stood not but a moment ago . He didn't see him nor hear him . Hell , he couldn't figure out how he got passed him without his notice .

" When did you come in ?" he warily asked .

Li shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he replied " Around the time you were pondering whether or not I cheated during chess ."

" Well... that answers that..." Malthazard purred with a growing smile .

" I did not cheat . That would be a waste of a game , no matter how much I may loathe it ," Li said calmly , but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Malthazard could hear something screaming at him to cut the meeting short . To bid Li a goodnight and leave to the living room . His pride was foolish however and he pressed forward with his theory . He gracefully approached Li , cornering him between himself and the fridge to ensure that he could not easily leave .

" Is that so ?" Malthazard asked with a seductive smile .

The dangerous glint in Li's eyes was sparkling more clearly . A warning similarly delivered by a rattlesnake when one grows too close . Yet the unnervingly impassive expression remained solid . Li almost looked emotionless if it were not for that sinister sparkle in his eyes . Malthazard , undeterred – despite his instinct pleading for him to stop - leaned in closer to Li's face .

" Is your honor _really_ that valuable to you ? You could have let me win if you wanted ..." he said softly " but this isn't about the game . This is more about you ."

Li raised a brow at him , asking dismally " Care to elaborate ? And do add why you are violating my personal space ….?"

Malthazard chuckled quietly before replying " Everyone has needs... including you . Why , I am inclined to believe that you fancy a different sort of interest in yours' truly . Perhaps... along the lines of tormenting me for my attention ?"

" Conceited as always ….." Li drawled almost out of boredom " is that what you believe ?"

Malthazard made a distinct purring noise while simultaneously leaning in to whisper in his ear " Of course I do …. you are a-"

But he never finished his sentence . Instead a sudden jolt went right through his body as if he had been shocked . He staggered back and fell to his knees before Li . He felt like thousands of razor sharp hot knives were slowly cutting into the remainder of his nerves .

Colors danced in front of his eyes and he growled out in agony , clutching his hand to his chest . The pain proceeded to assault his senses , throbbing like a beating heart . At every peak of the throbs the pain worsened and faded , before another throb took it's place . He couldn't move . Every time he tried to crane his neck to look up at the one responsible for this agony his muscles seized and his nerves felt like cheese graters were taken to them . The pain wouldn't stop , only escalating in magnitude until he collapsed and curled in on himself . He felt like it would lessen the excruciating agony if he curled himself up into a ball , regardless of what his pride may feel later .

For the first time in a long time he felt truly powerless. He choked out a wordless plea for his aggressor to cease this torment , his voice absent from the torrents of white hot pain searing his nerves . To his horror as he brought his hand up to his face he saw it turning to ash before his very eyes . His fingers corroding with small flakes of ash fluttering innocently to the floor . He watched with mounting terror as his fingers disintegrated until there was nothing left but his palm . No sooner had his digits rotted away had his palm begin the same process . This infection was spreading up his arm making it's way to the rest of his body .

A shadow from above him was cast over his rapidly withering form , belonging to Li . He was looking down on him with something akin to sympathy , but he thought it was a hallucination induced from the agony . He was going to die . Li was killing him with his powers by making his curse spread faster . He looked up through bleary eyes at Li trying to will his voice to work to plead for him to make it stop . Slowly Li reached out and thoughtfully touched the ash of his body with a sort of fascination , rubbing the gray substance between his fingers as if to test the consistency .

" You see my dear O'Mally... no one really cares that I am a woman . That is common knowledge . My kind are not as insecure as most mortals are and hold no value to one's gender ," Li said softly " I cannot be considered neither man nor woman , because I am an immortal and such things have no meaning as we do not need to continue our kind through …. _procreation_ ."

Li said this last word venomously . Hatred . Pure hatred for such terms flashing in those orange eyes . But it wasn't a hatred for mortals . It was a hatred for the mortal populace suggesting such a blasphemous idea . He didn't know how he knew this about him , her , or it . He just knew .

" Now I can say we create our own people -_our kyn_- through the ancient and complexed rituals of immortal creation . But it takes a tremendous amount of power to accomplish …. much like what I am doing to you right now ," Li said , leaning closer " You see …. I can make things much worse for you with only a mere thought ….." M choked a sob as his vision was starting to fade " but I am not evil... I can also make things better ."

With a wave of her hand the ash of his body rose from the floor and began to restore his body . The damage Li had done was reversing itself , the pain diminishing as his body was put back together . He watched in sheer astonishment as his long sharp digits returned , flexing and extending them to test their function . The pain was gone , yet the aftershocks made his old joints ache in protest every time he made to move .

A hand was held out to him . Li's hand . He laid there debating with himself while staring at her hand . Should he accept her offer to help him stand ? Or should he lay there ? He was afraid that if he touched her hand she would change her mind and send him into Oblivion in a whirlwind of ash . Yet at the same time he saw the sincerity in her eyes that promised that she wasn't going to harm him . Slowly he came to a decision and took her hand . She pulled him to his feet , steadying him as he wavered to and fro . His head was spinning , feeling somewhat numb . A tingling feeling spread from his forehead to his face , snaking it's way to his legs .

His knees shook and he saw himself falling forward , only to be stopped by a scaly pale hand on his chest .

" Come , walk to the couch ," she said guiding him across the floor to the living room couch .

It felt like his greatest challenge to reach the couch , even if Li was helping him . He felt exhausted , his joints groaned in protest , and it was hard enough to stay standing . As soon as they reached the couch he collapsed backwards with a soft thump . There was a brief screech , his impact from hitting the couch making it slide across the metallic floor . Li sat in the armchair examining him with contemplative eyes . He couldn't keep his eyes focused on her , eyelids drooping until they fell shut . Questions swirled around his mind , but he was too tired to understand any of them .

His fatigue made them all ghostly whispers , as if those who had passed on to the next life were trying to convey a message through a thick barrier . Their voices muffled and distorted . He strained at first to hear his own questions , until he gave in to his weariness . He leaned over against the arm of the couch , resting his head against it . He didn't care what he looked like laying there as he was , his body was just so drained of energy . Despite how firm the couch was he had to admit that he had never felt so comfortable in his life . Maybe that was merely the fatigue induced delirium . In his fleeting moments of consciousness , rapidly being swallowed whole by sleep's enticing maw , he saw Li cover him with a blanket through his partially cracked eyes .

* * *

The late morning sun was set to cast a sort of dreary heat wave over Canterbury Commons . The local townsfolk were unaffected by the overnight climate change . It was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable yet the air had a distinct smell of damp soil signifying the coming of rain . There was nothing worse than humid rain that made your skin feel sticky . In the distance dark ominous clouds hung low on the horizon . A peculiar feeling of impending doom from something unseen brewing in these lands . Everyone felt it . The clouds , themselves , represented some sort of evil omen . Indeed something sinister was just on the horizon . As to what , not even Li knew .

She had stared at the clouds with a sobering expression for a good five minutes while they waited for the Order guards to scan the town for any potential threats . Malthazard neither strayed too far from them nor did he get too close to Li . Every time Li said something to him he cast his eyes down and responded with either a nod or a shake of his head . Selenia felt like she was witnessing some kind of bizarre event in nature . She didn't call him on it , instead she decided to wait until she had a moment with Li . Perhaps then would she receive an answer to her queries . Li still gazed far off towards the clouds in the distance her brows furrowing as if troubled .

" Something is coming …. not today , perhaps not tomorrow , but it's on the way to the Capital Wasteland …." Li said to Selenia .

" What is it ?" Selenia asked watching the same clouds as if they would provide a definitive answer .

" I do not know …. and neither do I like it ," Li hissed inhumanly , thus providing the reason for the common assumption of her being a male .

Truthfully , Selenia was surprised to find out . She assumed that Li was some sort of demon . Of course therein lies the problem . What with Li's custom made armor plating , the air of power , and the fact that she was something not of any mortal world served as a sort of distraction . Not intentionally . Li cared not for how she appeared to others as far as gender was concerned . Li valued the Order Code , her immortal status , and the lives of others . But by her manner of speech you would completely forget that she was , forever branded with the indisputable reminder that she was something ancient .

The sounds of heavy footfalls came nearer in their direction , Selenia catching sight of two Order guards approaching them . They saluted Li with a bow that followed , the higher ranking officer reporting " My lord . No suspicious activity has been seen within the area ."

Li turned those powerful piercing hazel eyes on them , head tilted to the side as Selenia now understood as her way of giving something consideration . Li nodded and said " Good work . Go keep an eye out just in case of the unforeseen ."

" Right away my Lord ," both Order soldiers responded in unison , marching off to carry out the command .

Li regarded Malthazard with a look . A strange look of pity and a hint of humor . Malthazard realized that her eyes were on him , looking up then looking away just for a brief connection of eye contact . Li smiled a small , vague smile as she said " Today is your lucky day , O'Mally . You can explore the town while Selenia and myself collect some ammunition and medical supplies . Do not stray ."

The last was spoken in warning . He paled a tad , if that could have been possible ( he was already very pale ) , and he nodded as he strode off down the street in deep thought . Selenia looked apprehensively after Malthazard turning to follow Li down the opposite side of the street .

" Are you sure that's a wise idea ? Letting him wander off on his own like that ?" She asked Li .

" Malthazard is no fool Selenia . He will not wander off too far without my knowing . Plus , if there are any Enclave threats they will shoot him down before he has the opportunity to open his mouth for negotiations ," Li said disdainfully , then cast Selenia a sort of wry humorous smirk " besides . Would you rather wander and let him carry the weapons ?"

Selenia caught on and chuckled at the tiny slight . That much was true . She would much rather carry the weapons than allow M one .

On their way to the town doctor Li stopped and whispered something to one of her fellow soldiers . She couldn't hear what they were discussing . A sneaking feeling that it was about her made her wonder what Li was saying . Before she could discretely inch closer to be within range to hear, which was surprising that she couldn't given her very sensitive pointed ears' capability , the Order guard nodded once and left . Li turned back to Selenia and motioned for her to follow inside the doctor's office set up inside a nearby garage . Li purchased some stimpaks , radaway , and a few epi-pens before they made their way next door to buy some weapons . She allowed Selenia to look around while Li bought what they needed .

Selenia was looking over the display of weapons noticing that the shopkeeper kept casting her suspicious glances . He was about to say something rude but held his tongue when Li said to him " Don't worry . She is from a high class family . She wouldn't dream of stealing ."

He nodded and returned to discussing the weapons and ammo prices . Selenia watched Li out of the corner of her eye once she found that she was , again , speaking quietly enough to where she could not hear the conversation . Now she knew Li was up to something . She kept silent , deciding it was best to observe for the moment . Around a minute later Li called Selenia to the counter asking her " Would you like to pick out a gun for your husband as a gift ?"

Selenia's eyebrows shot into her hairline . To say she was surprised was an understatement . This was a nice offer . Selenia smiled and looked at the selection . One caught her eye instantly . A 10mm sub-machine gun hung on two nails on the wall behind the counter . Li followed her gaze to the weapon smiling wide . She ordered the weapon and two clips before Selenia could protest . The weapons were bundled in a large tan duffel bag , the ammunition in a separate bag . Before heaving the duffel bag over her shoulder Li retrieved a worn rifle , the butt wrapped with tape , handing it to Selenia .

Like with the 10mm handgun Li gave her last night , she eyeballed the thing suspiciously . Li insisted , saying " It's a gift for you Selenia . A .32 hunting rifle ."

Cautiously she took the rifle in her hands . It seemed a little too long in comparison to her height . Not too mention deadly . She thanked Li anyway and heaved the bag of ammo over one shoulder , her new rifle swung over the other . Li lifted the bag of weapons over her shoulder , bidding the shopkeeper a good day as they left . Outside they were met by the Order Guard Li was speaking to prior to entering the doctor's office .

" My Lord ," he said with a bow , irritating Li and making Selenia laugh because of Li's discomfort " it is ready ."

" Thank you soldier . Return to your post ," Li ordered with a wave of her hand.

She looked down at Selenia with a wide smile. Selenia could no longer take it . Li was up to something , she could see it and she could sense it . Information was being withheld from her , she needed to know there wasn't some devious plot in store for her .

" What is going on ?" She asked with narrowed eyes .

" Come , I'll show you ," Li said walking down the sidewalk .

Selenia wasn't sure if she should follow or not . It could be something treacherous . What convinced her was a small soothing voice in her heart that told her Li would never do that . With a sigh she followed after Li . They walked down two blocks , Li suddenly veering off around the corner of a building . Selenia went to follow her when she caught sight of Malthazard .

_So he didn't run off to scheme after all_ , Selenia mused . Standing with him was a dirty old woman wearing rags . Whatever she was saying to him caused him to tense and obviously demand – if his body language was the evidence- something . She thought about intervening , but halted when the old woman said something that made him go stalk still . Suddenly a younger woman ran up to the elderly lady , scolding her , and apologizing sincerely to the evil M . He waved her off with a slight nod indicating that he accepted her apology . Both women made their way down the sidewalk leaving M to lean heavily against the wall . He looked outright disturbed by something …. perhaps whatever the old woman told him .

" It seems O'Mally had his fortune told ," came Li's voice from behind Selenia .

She looked back at Li over her shoulder , finding the demon casually leaning against the wall of the old structure . She was observing the scene with restrained humor . A touch of interest and borderline suspicion flickering on the edges of her gaze . She turned gesturing for Selenia to follow her down the alleyway .

" Who is she ?" Selenia asked having to jog to keep up with Li's fast pace "That old woman , do you know her ?"

Li nodded stiffly " Yes …. She is an old crone from Point Lookout..." Li visibly shuddered upon naming the place " she and her grand daughter migrated here some months ago …. and hasn't stopped pestering me about the end of the world..."

Selenia nodded thoughtfully and asked " What do you think she said to M ?"

Li shrugged , saying as they rounded the corner " I would not know . Divination can be a tricky gift , people often misinterpreting the message given by the seer . But the message usually means something significant to the individual . As far as I know , everyone has a different fate read to them ."

" So you're saying it's personal ? And what is all this ?" Selenia asked .

What she referred to was the large expanse of the area behind the building . Level ground with several bottles set upon a wooden bench and wooden cut outs of people at various distances beside and beyond the bench . Li smiled and said " Surprise... I did say I would teach you how to use those weapons didn't I ..."

Selenia gave her an incredulous look , realized what Li was trying to do , and smiled as happily as she could . Li was going out of her way to be nice simply because , to her eyes , Selenia was still a child . Selenia wouldn't doubt it , in comparison to Li's age , if she viewed Malthazard as a child . They started with basic gun safety , Li beginning by showing her how to switch the safety on and off . The first rule was the most important , Li speaking as if she could not stress it enough : Always treat the gun as if it is loaded , even when it is not . Selenia couldn't agree more . She was nervous already with weapons she had seen in action . She didn't want to accidentally hurt someone .

Next Li showed her the proper stance and how to hold the gun . She pointed out the sights as she told Selenia to align them with her target . The next stage was easy ; pull the trigger . She closed one eye as she lined up her shot , aiming at one of the beer bottles on the bench . She tried to steady her hands and heart beat while she was aiming . She knew there was going to be a loud bang when she pulled the trigger . Maybe that was why she was so nervous ? She didn't know what was making her this way . She even considered the possibility of the reason being the power of the weapon she was holding . Whatever the reason was , she was anxious enough that her hands shook . As her hands shook so did the gun .

When she pulled the trigger to just get it over with her shot missed by a foot . The bullet hit the rocks on the next hill's incline . She released a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding in . The boom from the rifle almost deafened her sensitive ears . Her hands shook harder than ever before . She jumped when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder . Li smiled reassuringly and said " Take a moment to calm yourself , then try again . This time keep both eyes open and inhale deeply . Upon exhaling , fire ."

Selenia nodded taking her advice . She used Arthur's suggestion to breathe deeply from her stomach and not her chest . The method worked miracles for steadying her pounding heart and shaking hands . She did this a few more times to solidify her calm . Raising her rifle she did what Li recommended . She kept both eyes open , breathed in deeply , and fired upon exhaling . This time she hit the bottle she was aiming for , albeit slightly off as the bullet hit the neck of the beer bottle , knocking it off into the dirt .

For the rest of the day , while waiting for the final report that everything was clear for them to leave , Li taught Selenia by giving her small recommendations while she was lining up her shots . Before too long she ran out of ammunition that was set aside for practice and they were packing up to head back to the safe house . In the middle of packing a soldier approached Li to report that the area had been cleared . However , there was a small problem . A storm was indeed heading towards them . Selenia didn't think it was much of a problem at the time , until Li explained what radiation was , what it could do to the body if untreated , and that radioactive particles were in the rain .

All hope of seeing Arthur sooner was crushed . He wasn't going to be too happy about it either , but she knew he would value her safety above all else when she told him . She just had to wait a trifle longer. With a sigh and toting a slightly heavy bag she followed Li to go find Malthazard .

* * *

Time away from the red haired princess and the unholy demon was just what Malthazard needed . Last night's events were still fresh on his mind . All his plans before were useless . There was nothing he could do with Li knowing everything . What could he possibly do ? Everything . His plots , his mindset , all of it , was proven to be delusions of power and control . Merely delusions . He felt as if he had been floating through a dream like fairy tale for the majority of his life , only to be cruelly awakened by the harsh reality of his own mortality . God that feeling of impending death was still fresh on his mind . The feel of the curse eating away at his body . Only it was a slow death . Most unlike what Li did to him last night .

There was the proof . The powers his instinct had warned him of yet he foolishly ignored . The powers he could not see …. Terrifying . Truly terrifying , and with only a thought . Li could do anything he realized . All the demon had to do was think it into existence . He wondered with renewed hope if she could reverse this curse on his body and restore his old one . A dangerous thing to make a deal with a demon . But maybe everything the mortal world knew about demons and angels were blown completely out of proportion . After all he recalled eavesdropping on Daisy and Arthur talking about the bible . The devil was once an angel . An evil amongst those of the light . So he wondered if Li was a light among the dark . She hated his guts simply because he was evil .

He remembered her telling him that when she found he and Selenia in that old diner . Was that even possible for something of the dark to be good ? Maybe . If this were so then it **was** possible for Li to restore his old looks . Perhaps there was hope after all . But he couldn't simply ask her . Li still hated him . He would need to stay in her good graces to achieve this goal . Lay off on his plans for a while and gain something grander . His old body … how he missed it . That , too , felt like a dream . The taste of fine foods , the heavy buzz of alcohol clouding his senses , the feel of a woman's flesh from those countless nights ….. It had been so long since he could experience those sensations that he felt like all of it was just his imagination .

The same imagination he confided in to replace the senses he lost . Thus Li was the answer . All he needed to do was pretend or even make a deal with Li . If it was eternal servitude within the Order then so be it . His soul , fine by him . Such prices were worth it . For now he would follow Li's instruction and stay within the town . It would be foolish otherwise . The Enclave would kill him with the assumption that he was a radioactive mutant . That much he understood from Li's rants last night . If he wanted to live to get his body back he would need to remain close by and follow Li's orders... for now . It wouldn't be so bad . In fact he felt nostalgic following orders . It took him back to the days when he was a General , before he was emperor Malthazard .

How he wished he could be young again . He was made envious of Li in a way . To never age . To be indestructible …. An idea came to him . The proverbial light bulb lit up his mind . Since his new goal was to achieve his old body back , why not take the next step entirely ? Why not achieve _immortality_ ? Li was the immortal with the power to do it obviously . Two achievements in one swing . He would have his old body back and be immortal . What greater plot could he scheme ? It was brilliant . He would never need to worry about dying ever again . His body would never age , nothing would be capable of destroying him . He would be invincible ! It was settled . He would pretend to be good . Stay on Li's good side and perhaps she would grant him the beautiful gift of immortality .

He glanced up to see Li and Selenia going into a shop with weapons spray -painted on the wall above the door . He set himself into the mood , pretending to be good . He was a marvelous actor , if he should say so himself . He leaned against the wall watching the local townsfolk blunder about their daily business . Best , if not the sweetest , thing of all was that the people that passed him by either did not pay him any mind or greeted him cheerily . This world was something else . People looked him in the eyes when they passed or as they greeted him . Instead of shying away out of fear or repulsion . It was indisputably refreshing . Enjoying every moment of the positive sense of normalcy .

The populace of this world were used to seeing intelligent inhuman creatures and people . For everyone that greeted him he returned one of his own . Once a little girl stopped and asked him questions about what he was and his name . A sweet little human girl who seemed to fancy talking his ears off . He had to admit that he didn't mind her company . She was cute . He answered her questions until her mother called her in to do her chores . She left him with the parting words " Bye mister M ."

He returned to basking in the partial attention he received from the locals oblivious to the old woman approaching him . Ahead he saw Li and Selenia coming out of the shop , Li stopping to talk to a soldier .

" Malthazard..." said a scratchy aged voice .

He looked to the source of the voice raising a non-existent brow at the old woman addressing him . She appeared to be more decrepit than himself . Old tan skin , soiled with dirt and grime , stretched over her skeletal frame . Deep wrinkles created fissures on her face that drooped to make her resemble a basset hound . Her clothes were rags torn and tattered like his cape . She walked low with a hunch that was deceptive to the eye, making her appear the have a hump on her back . Her eye sockets were sunken in around white cataract eyes . He was almost repulsed by her , but he needed to keep up his act of being good .

" What can I do for you madam ?" he asked with a slight bow of his head.

" She speaks to me …..she will meet you again ," the old woman said " beware the forces that bring her to you !"

He was a tad shocked at first . This old crone was obviously insane , her rambles only proving so .

" Forgive me madam . But I am afraid I do not understand ," Malthazard said warily .

" You must make the choice …. condemner or redeemer …. you must choose. Choose wisely or you will lose her forever ," she said reaching for his hand .

Malthazard lost his patience . As the young generation would say , he was freaked the fuck out .

" What choice? Who are you talking about ?" he demanded .

" Evanna..." the woman said .

He froze upon hearing the name , an icy chill of fear petrifying him . He could almost feel time come to a standstill . Like a reverberating vibration shaking the world with a visible shift of force . He stood there staring at the woman .

" H-How do you know about her …?" he asked yet his voice was faltering .

" She shall come to you in time … remember the choice you must make... condemner or redeemer . One choice leads to salvation , the other to damnation ," She finished just as a young woman rounded the corner of a building.

Her eyes found the old woman and rushed to them .

" Grandma ! Quit hassling the poor man !" she scolded " you shouldn't be wandering off like that ! You could have gotten lost , or hurt !"

" Sorry dearie …." the old woman said staying by her grand daughter's side .

The young lady turned her apologetic gaze on Malthazard , saying " I'm sorry mister . My grandma is... well... connected to the other side … sometimes she wanders off for their bidding . I am so , so sorry she bothered you ."

Malthazard , though still shaken by the old hag's cryptic message , waved it off with the best charming smile he could muster , responding with a nod " Do not worry . I'm alright ."

The young woman smiled another apologetic smile as she guided her grandmother back down the sidewalk talking about serving her her favorite tea that "she liked so much ." Malthazard was left looking ashen where he had been standing prior to the grim meeting . She was connected to the other side …. could she have spoken of …? No , that couldn't be .

" Evanna's dead …. she died after I married that weevil … she's dead ," he murmured to himself as old wounds reopened and he felt the stabbing pain of regret in his chest .


	6. Coming Undone

**A/N: LEMON at the end of this chapter . Other than that the only thing I'd beware of is death by chocolate strawberries . Also , I feel it is very important that you go back and reread the previous chapters to refresh your memory . There are a lot of key points that will require retaining what you have read as it will tie into the story towards and at the end . ****This will be a lengthy story . **

Chapter 6

Archibald sat with the books from the library open on his desk . He found many interesting subjects and theories . One particular research on interdimensional travels was recorded in Rome during the 16th century . A researcher developed a prototype to twist the fabric of time and space , thus tearing a hole in dimensional walls . But the process was unstable given that the device needed to connect to another dimension with frequencies similar to radio signals , just on another scale . Not to mention the combination of two powerful magical properties that contradict one another . Archibald deduced that the sword and the crystal , on the canon's mount , were polar opposites on the magical scale . So when Arthur plunged the sword into the crystal the powerful magical energies clashed against one another , thus tearing a hole between this dimension and …. where ever his grandson was sent .

That was as unstable as the nameless researcher's prototype . Without a defined frequency recorded there was neither a way for them to return nor was there a way to find where they went . The frequencies were the most important part of interdimensional travel . Without them the user will have no way of knowing where he had been sent . As described in the book there were an infinite number of dimensions . Any one of them could be where Arthur was sent . The thought of that made him feel even older . At least he had a theory to share with the others . Yet he was stopped by the lack of evidence supporting his theory . He did not want to tell everyone this and give them hope , only for those hopes to be crushed by the fact they may have died .

Either from the canon's explosion or the interdimensional transfer . It was not so simple . One could not just go visit another dimension on a whim . Without any kind of stabilizer the transfer could kill you , ripping your body apart atom by atom . Your pieces would never be discovered for they might be sent to thousands of different dimensions . He paled at the thought then pushed it far from his mind . Instead he grabbed the nearest book , not bothering to look at which one he seized . Ironically it was the other book : _The Powers of the Three Worlds ._ The three worlds were Heaven , Hell , and Earth . The page he opened to earlier disturbed him . The Draconis brothers . Two demonic entities with two very different personalities . Both were categorized with a nickname for their type called Sirens .

Sirens gained their nickname through the fact that they could sway people with their voices . The first recording was mentioned in Greek mythology . The sirens whose beautiful singing voices caused sailors' ships to crash, or the men were driven to jump overboard and drown . Like with every myth , there was some truth somewhere . Sirens had horrifying voices when speaking normally , yet even then were they so enticing that both men and women fell head over heels for them . When they sang it would go from horrifying to heavenly . The Listener would be swayed to their every whim and would not be able to stop or escape until it was too late . The Draconis brothers were no different . However they had different motives . Boros Draconis was a neutral force yet was more inclined to save lives than take them .

His brother , Saturnis Draconis , was more inclined to destroy life. From what the book told him there was not much known except for their motives . That and both were very powerful . Archibald couldn't say why …. but he felt as if Saturnis and he had met somewhere before . He couldn't recall where exactly . Perhaps in passing ? He did see many people that gave him chills . Yet none that came close to the picture of Saturnis Draconis before him . A fleeting thought connected him to the presence he felt when he was heading out the door to the library . Strange indeed … but he could not allow that to interfere with his research . He needed to find definitive evidence to provide to the Minimoy that all was not lost . He needed to find the proof that Arthur was still alive .

He sighed heavily , closing the book and returning it to the desk top . Who was he kidding . He was doing all of this based off a feeling he had . Plus he seemed to have gotten sidetracked from his original purpose of researching . He needed to know what sort of weapon that canon was , where it came from , and how did the evil M come to possess it . As for how the crystal canon came into Malthazard's possession …. that would require some old fashioned means of investigation . To find out he would need to speak with the Seides of M's inner council . Locating them would be difficult . The council would have scattered when the news reached them of their master's "demise". No matter the difficulty , they had to be found . If Malthazard trusted anyone with such secrets it would be them .

He often consulted his inner council for the majority of his plans . Throw ideas on the table where he and the group would discuss either the flaws or the possibilities of bettering the idea . At least one of the council members had to know something of how M found the weapon . Darkos would be able to help him . He grew up with some of those men . He would know the places they frequent , where they would hide in case of disaster , and -need he say it ?- be able to protect Archibald if things became hostile . He is an old man . It's true he had been in his fair share of brawls and could hold his own if needed . Although he was not as lithesome as he used to be . His old joints creaked and groaned every time he so much as stood from his seat .

One strike could be deadly , or serious if he were lucky enough . Darkos would be the most likely candidate for locating his father's council members and protecting him . He was strong , sometimes forgetting his own strength . Trained in the arts of combat . Though no one ever gave him enough credit for it , he was quite cunning when he wanted to be . Time and time again Archibald found himself impressed with Darkos' street smarts . A part of the intelligence he inherited from his father . If only M recognized this and schooled his son , instead of transforming him into a killing machine . Darkos could have become something more . Unfortunately his father hindered him from his true potentials , fearful of his son surpassing his "greatness" . Archibald felt a tinge of pain in his chest .

It was why he did all he could to guide Darkos down the path leading him to a good life . He never hesitated to point out how brilliant his ideas were . If he was mistaken instead of reprimanding him , he gently showed him the correct way to handle the situation . Including tips for what to watch for next time . Observation was key . He never forgot to praise Darkos . The improvement it made on the young man . Just so much as caring to praise him made Darkos walk with his head held higher . Made him more confident in general conversations with strangers . Any man with the right heart wants to save the world . Though sometimes the most important thing can be the simplest . Men often fail in their quest to change the world , or their minds become corrupted with the power they are given . The world is just too big for only one mere man to change .

But what one man can do to make a difference is be the guiding hand for someone who needs it more . Being that father figure to Darkos , praising him and watching how it effects the young man to know that he is cared for , makes all the difference in the world . If only Arthur had been there to help …. All the more reason to finish his research . Picking up the open book . He continued his search . The world weary , grieving Archibald ceased to exist . In his place was the old Archibald who saw a solution to every problem . Renewed tenacity made him carefully scan the pages in front of him . His mind only registered key words or phrases beneficial to his studies . The rest went unnoticed . Everything not involved in the research wasn't paid any mind . Too focused to notice even the watchful eyes of his tooth-sized friends spying on him.

Page after page was turned until something caught his eye . The category title for the section involving crystal mechanics . _" Crystal Powered War Machines ." _ The content of this section of the book held many different insidious machinations , each with a different purpose . One such device was a vaporizer . Small as a trunk yet lethal when activated . The surrounding organic materials , flesh or otherwise , that contained so much as a drop of fluid could turn into nothing but steam . With this device came the disturbing images of human bodies shriveled to nothing from the Vaporizer's activation . Their body fluids forced from them , turning to steam as it touched the air . They would be killed by means of rapid induced dehydration . He almost had to close the book when he saw the images accompanying each of the devices . It was illustrated solely for the purpose of demonstrating their effects . He had to remind himself of that .

He had to turn to the pages before the Vaporizer to read about a device mentioned while reading about it . A machine named the Purifier . It received the name from the first recorded use to restore life to a world previously destroyed by a demon named Dracol Jae (pronounced : Jye , rhymes with rye) Keinsan . When he left that world interdimensional travelers , from that world , returned to their home and created The Purifier to restore the life that he took away . After wards they named a keeper of the Purifier to ensure that it wasn't reprogrammed for a sinister purpose . The Purifier on it's own could not restore life to the environment . It's primary purpose was to draw power from the planet's core for another machine to conduct . Something that was misconstrued somewhere in time was that The Purifier purified the world , or brought back life .

What made the Purifier potentially dangerous was that fact . Despite it's name , the true purpose to draw power from the core of a planet could power a war machine and used instead to destroy a world . Another theory of why the Purifier received it's name was that it's creators were fearful of someone using it's power to do something horrible . So they gave it a name knowing people would assume it's purpose was good . But there was not any definitive evidence to support the theories of the Purifier on either a good or bad scale . The book went on to talk about the Keeper of the machine . No name for this being other than The Keeper . His sole purpose was entirely devoted to protecting the device . However in order to achieve the machine one would have to make a blood pact . The blood had to be from someone with a pure heart , as that would speak of good intentions from the one making the pact .

Turning to the page past the Vaporizer brought him to his goal . The crystal canon . A large blue glowing crystal set atop the mount almost as if on a pedestal . Swirling vine-like designs entwined from the base to the mount , touching all but the crystal . Upon reading further he found the description matching that of the Minimoy's reports . It's aggressive purpose was disintegrating the opposing foe . A short range of time for the charge before it was fired in a concentrated beam of purest energy . Anything caught in the path of the beam would be no more than a pile of gray ash . He couldn't believe that this was what his grandson faced and destroyed . He couldn't have been more proud of Arthur . Further listed was the type of magic held within the crystal . He was indeed correct . The crystal's energy was the polar opposite of the sword 's magical energies .

This was what he needed to find . Now to test the energies from the shards . He needed a piece of the sword . Since both weapons were destroyed the remaining magical energies within the metal and crystal would be minimal enough to not be a risk to his safety . Nor The safety of others . This was unstable magics he was dealing with . While on their own posed little threat , especially considering the canon currently being destroyed , the overwhelming curiosity of what would happen should he combine the magics was too much to resist . He turned back to the page concerning the combinations and explanations of how corresponding magical properties could tear a hole in dimensional walls . Namely speaking the nameless Roman inventor's theory of testing the appropriate magics and energies to use for interdimensional transportation .

First he would need a means of conducting the energies . Either together or separately had yet to be determined . This book provided insight to how most magics and technology worked , yet did not provide blueprints . Nor did it explain what to do . The theories of testing magical energies was based on old Da Vinci style of technology . Such mechanisms lost to the ages and next to impossible to construct one of his own without a blueprint of some sort . The lack of materials only added to the list of problems . He would need to utilize his resources to construct some means of conducting the energies and testing them against the other . Just looking at it told him there was going to be a lot of trial and error , further extending the time of returning to the world beneath his feet and investigating where M received the weapon .

He heaved a hefty sigh while setting the book aside , mindful of keeping the book open to it's current page . His aching eyes were pleading for him to take a break from the research , promptly pinching and rubbing them in an attempt to soothe the ache . It only provided him relief for as long as he kept rubbing his eyelids . Any time he stopped the ache would gradually return . He needed to go to bed . The clock read half past midnight , too late for him to be awake . The hours upon hours spent studying these books distracted him from essential needs like eating and sleeping . He hadn't eaten since breakfast , the constant grumbling of his stomach reminding him of that . His aching eyes urged him to retire for the night . He couldn't spend the night massaging his eyes to keep the ache at bay . He should go to bed and continue his work tomorrow .

Though his body entered the phase of stubborn fatigue . Being so tired that he was stubborn about going to bed . There was not a reason behind this . Just looking at the work laid out in front of him made him feel compelled to work more. Accomplish as much as he could so he did not have nearly the amount he had now . Excitement played as a factor in regards to the discovery . It could very well be the cause for his stubborn fatigue . Another sigh as he found himself at the next impasse : go to bed and hit the research again tomorrow , or go make some coffee , eat something , and enjoy the minor break before returning to his studies . Both mental suggestions sounded enticing in their own rights . Sleep was tempting him to shut his eyes and rest his weary body . Contradicting that temptation was to take a break and nourish himself with food and drink .

The rational part of his mind argued that his body needed rest . To go join Daisy in bed and sleep in til late morning . The other half wanted to stay up and research . Allow himself a minor break while the coffee was brewing before returning to work . He needed to come up with an idea of what he could use for a conductor . That was where his mind drew a complete blank , backing his rationality's suggestion of sleep . Give his mind a chance to rest so he could think more clearly . Yet he felt like if he didn't continue working it would stack up until he had a mountain on his desk . He came to a decision ; eat , drink coffee , and see what decision that led him to . He stood up , knees grinding . His right popped painfully , reflex sending his hand to grip his knee . His body seized up while he was still hunched over . The pain was not an issue . He had dealt with his arthritis for years . He knew to take his time before fully straightening himself up .

The last time he did not and he collapsed back into his chair . Thankfully that took place while he was near some form of soft furniture . Otherwise he would have been met with a painful collision with either the floor or something worse in route to the floor . He should have been taking the potion for his joints . It wouldn't do for people to see him with his old cane and not as the youthful man despite his age . Indeed people he met often commented on how well he moved around for a man approaching his seventy-fifth year . That was purely the potions healing effects . Another reason to back the side of his mind that insisted he break to take care of himself . Maybe he should take one of the spares before going to bed … he decided against it . He did not have many left and would have to make more . When he did brew more the process would require that it be constantly monitored .

Since Arthur was not there to help him watch over it , he needed to do it on his own . He would save the healing potions for that time and restart the therapy a day or so beforehand to be certain his old joints would not give out on him . Yet another thing to the list of things that needed to be done . Such a list just kept getting longer . Finally he stood to his full height , shifted his weight from one foot to the other to test his stability , and left his study . He was very conscious of his steps , wary of how hard he set each foot down and where . He knew his house , knew where every creaking board was placed . As late as it was the last thing he wanted to do was disrupt everyone's rest . Just because he was deprived of sleep did not give him the right to bring the same upon others . His sleep deprivation was purely self inflicted .

Shutting the door to his study encased him in the absolute darkness of the upstairs hallway . He allowed himself a moment for his eyes to adjust . The only source of light was provided from the moon shining through the window at the end of the hall . Two long streams of silver ethereal light reached across the floor , stopping only a few feet from his shoes . The streams illuminated the rest of the hall somewhat with a faint glow . He could see well enough in this lighting to move quietly down the hall to the stairs . Here came the tricky part ; getting downstairs while avoiding the steps that creaked under his weight . He felt silly for sneaking around like this in his own house . Much like a boy who was sneaking out when he was supposed to be in bed . The thought of that made him smile . Boy were his parents angry when they found out . In his adolescence he did so frequently to go visit Daisy .

Sneaking around in current times as an old man made him feel ridiculous as well as nostalgic . The first three stairs at the upstairs landing were a challenge , as each would creak with the slightest pressure of his weight . The rest were not nearly as difficult . He only needed to skip the last stair at the bottom to avoid anymore unwanted noise . Much to his surprise the light in the kitchen was on already . Nearing the doorway he could hear voices . Two distinct voices . One of them he recognized immediately belonging to Darkos . The other he didn't . although the voice sounded like a young woman's . He couldn't distinguish what was being said . Not until he heard chair legs scraping across the tile and the female voice ask " So... this Wednesday same time ?"

" Sounds great ," Darkos said " shall I escort you to your car ?"

He heard her chuckle . The next thing he knew he was standing face to face with Darkos ( well face to chest given the difference in height ). He stood staring in awkward silence for being caught eavesdropping. His companion looked like one of those goth girls he'd seen roaming the streets , only dressed with more class . Perhaps her family was wealthy or held an important face politically .

She wore a combination of black and purple , with silver chains adorning her neck and wrists . Her black pants had some clipped with safety pins along the outer sides of her pant legs . Her hair was an inky black , cropped over to the side , and the tips had purple highlights . Her eyes were a very striking green , piercing in their vibrancy. Her skin was very pale , saying she needed to get out in the sun more , but it made her black painted lips stand out in contrast . The young lady with Darkos cast a curious look in his direction before he decided to speak .

" Ah , hello … I didn't realize we had company ," Archibald said easily .

" Yes I invited her over... this is Iceala (pronounced : eye- sail-a) Rose Lords . I met her the other day when we went into town remember ? Ice , this is Archibald. I guess you can say he is my adoptive father ," Darkos introduced the two .

"A pleasure to meet you dear ," Archibald said extending his hand .

" Likewise , sir ," Iceala Rose Lords said shaking his hand " your adopted son is a remarkable person . I can see he learned most of his mannerisms from you ."

Darkos turned a bright red and shifted almost shyly .

" Well there's not much an old fart like myself can teach these days . But he is a fast learner and I'm proud of him ," Archibald said " it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Lords . But now I must excuse myself ."

" Midnight snack huh?" Iceala queried humorously with a black brow raised .

" Yes . My craving for research got the better of me today . I haven't eaten ," Archibald chuckled .

" I do the same thing sometimes . My father jumps all over me for not taking care of myself . Talk about ironic ," Iceala said , rolling her eyes .

" Ironic ?" Archibald asked curiously .

" Yeah , when you study you are taking care of yourself by strengthening your mind . Yet he yells about me taking a break to eat something ," Iceala replied " I assure him that I do . But" sighs exasperatedly " he's just a jerk sometimes ."

" What do you study ?" Archibald had to ask .

A fellow researcher was a rare find in this day and age . He was even more pleased to see that Darkos had met someone .

" Many things . Occult , psychology , social sciences , music . A variety of things ," she said " well . I better be going . While I may live with my lazy brother Jaush my father has ways of knowing when I'm not home . He'll flip ."

" Oh I understand . You're welcome here anytime ," Archibald said .

" Thank you . It was nice meeting you Archibald ," Iceala said .

" Likewise miss Lords ," Archibald said .

Darkos walked Iceala out the front door , the night's shadows swallowing their figures the further away from the porch they went . He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge . On the top shelf was tuna sandwiches on a plate with a note from Daisy folded on top . His name was on it , but he knew it was from Daisy . It was her handwriting . He took the plate , the note with it and set it aside on the counter to make coffee .

While the coffee brewed he read the note from Daisy . A small smile gracing his lips .

_Archi ,_

_ For when you finally pull yourself away _

_ from your research . _

_ -Daisy_

Leave it to Daisy to think ahead . A smart and kind woman . He couldn't have been more content with his life with her . A picture perfect marriage . They had their rocky moments at the start , but they always worked through them . Through the rough events she always did something similar to this . Never failing to show she cared . He heard a car start and drive off down the dirt road . Shortly after the front door shut and the heavy thuds of Darkos' boots were coming back to the kitchen . He stopped for a moment in the doorway to the kitchen looking halfway apologetic . His face was almost redder than it was before …. and , he wasn't aware of it , he had a black lipstick print on his cheek .

A cross between bashful and guilty . The latter Archibald couldn't understand why . As for being bashful , that was written clearly on his cheek , literally . Darkos sat in one of the chairs at the round table set up for poker .

" Are you alright ?" He asked him .

A shrug was his only answer . He hoped he hadn't driven the girl away from him with his eccentricity .

" She didn't …. dump you did she ?" Archibald asked .

" No , of course not ," Darkos said " it's just …..I'm sorry ."

" Sorry for what ?" He asked gently .

He didn't understand why he was behaving this way . He didn't have a reason to …. did he ? Instead of jumping to conclusions he waited in silence patiently waiting for him to proceed .

" I... invited her to come over sometime... if she ever needed to talk …. or even to just hang out ," Darkos said " she just showed up ."

Everything was made clear . Darkos thought he was in trouble for his girlfriend showing up at this ungodly hour of the night .

" It's alright . Did she need to talk ," Archibald asked .

He knew he shouldn't have asked that question . Such things were personal . If it was then he was trespassing . Iceala obviously saw much more than a confidant in Darkos .

" Her father issues are similar to my own … that's all I'll say ," Darkos said meaningfully " am... am I in trouble ?"

" No , not with me ," Archibald said watching a shamed look cross over Darkos' features " but you will be when Daisy finds out ."

" Why ?" Darkos asked .

" Because she didn't get to meet her ," he said smiling as Darkos realized it was a joke and laughed .

He joined Darkos at the table while waiting for the coffee pot to finish, taking the plate of sandwiches with him . He wordlessly offered Darkos a sandwich with a slight hand gesture . At first he declined , soon after changing his mind when Archibald started in on his . Throughout the meal they ate in silence . Once finished Archibald took the crumb littered plate to the sink and poured them both a cup of coffee . Rejoining Darkos at the table he asked " So what takes place this Wednesday ?"

Darkos' lips stretched into a wide grin , his sharp teeth giving him a sort of sinister look . Though the difference was his eyes . They were glittering with a light of immense happiness and excitement .

" A date with Ice ," he replied .

" Wonderful ," Archibald exclaimed quietly " may I ask how this came about ?"

" While you were in the library . I met her around the corner at the diner . She had forgotten her wallet at home , so I paid the bill for her ," Darkos said " she said she was sorry and that she would pay me back but I told her not to worry about it . She told me that her father visited and that they got into a huge fight . After that she just rushed out the door without thinking about her wallet ."

" That was very kind of you . A rather quick way into a lady's heart is through kindness . A genuine kindness of course ," Archibald commented .

Darkos shifted somewhat nervously saying softly " I know …. I've always wanted to do that for someone ..."

The rest was left unspoken . The words did not need to be vocalized . His father had had a tight leash on him . Archibald knew that was the reason behind his initial reaction to his new found freedom two years ago when his father had been defeated . The first few days he didn't know what to do with his freedom . A lost puppy that couldn't find where he belonged . Gradually , with the help of Arthur , Daisy , Rosie , and Archibald himself , they managed to help him come out of his shell .

Since then he improved dramatically . He interacted more with the family and complete strangers . The residents of the county all knew Darkos to be a well mannered individual who wouldn't hesitate to help an old lady carry groceries to her car . The people of their relatively small community were no longer put off by his inhuman appearance . The only setback that impacted the whole of their odd little family was the tragedy of losing their beloved friends . For a moment he pondered the idea of telling Darkos his suspicions . What harm could it do ? Again he came to the impasse , the same impasse he stumbled onto earlier in his study . Tell him that his friends and family may still be alive and risk heartbreak at a later date ? Or keep silent until he was certain ? Perhaps if he approached this dilemma from a different perspective . If he were to say it were a theory it could keep their hearts well guarded enough in case of the worst possible discovery .

That conversation was best reserved for another point in time . Right now the focus should be on Darkos' best interests . As if fate agreed with him Darkos asked " So... what do you think of her ?"

" She's a good girl . Very smart and would , if my intuition is not misleading me , stay by your side through thick and thin . I would get to know her better before getting into anything too serious just yet ," he answered honestly .

" I understand..." Darkos said with a tone that told he had more on his mind than just Archibald's approving of his choice .

" Something …. else on your mind ," he asked Darkos .

" Yeah... something like that anyway... I don't know , maybe I'm just being stupid ," Darkos said .

Archibald leaned forward saying " You are not stupid , Darkos …. just tell me . You know I'll help you in anyway I can ."

" Well... it's that I don't want her to think I'm some freeloader... and..." Darkos said yet couldn't find the words to properly convey .

" Oh... I see . Well that can be easily solved ," Archibald said with a smile " I know a few men that can give you a part time job . The next time we go into town we'll stop by and see what we can do ."

Darkos seemed to ease at those words . However that left little time for them to venture to the Seven Kingdoms to search . On another note that may still may be a ways off .

* * *

The walls vibrated with Li's angry shouts from the bathroom . Lights flickering with the powerful buzz of energy . Selenia and Malthazard sat silently on either side of the room . Li received a call from her father fifteen minutes ago . Whatever they were discussing made Li's collected image disappear in an instant . At first Li tried to ignore the beeping of her badge when she saw who was attempting to contact her . Those eyes flashed a fiery orange and the atmosphere suddenly grew stiflingly hot . There was an icy hate in Li's eyes that Selenia had never seen before . At last she gave in to her irritation and excused herself politely . She had been in the bathroom ever since , bellowing phrases in another language at her father . Selenia remained silent throughout the ordeal more than a little unsettled . She could feel Li's erratic energies building in magnitude with her fury . Hence the vibrating hum in the metallic walls of the under ground safe house .

Suddenly there was the sound of glass shattering and the groan of bending metal . The lights started glowing brighter and brighter until several ear piercing pops were heard as the florescent bulbs exploded . Selenia started as the view of everything she saw before were implanted into her eyeballs . All was silent as the seconds ticked by . Slowly her eyes became adjusted to the darkness enough to find that the only source of illumination was coming from the bathroom . A flickering orange light . The door exploded off it's hinges , falling to the floor with a resounding bang. For the second time Selenia was blinded , this time by the fiery figure in the doorway . That figure , she realized , was Li . She was on fire , literally . The massive heat was suffocating the air accompanied by the strong odor of some kind of cross between charcoal and sulfur . The sulfur smell was the most prominent . Selenia felt like she couldn't breathe!

Gasping in desperately for oxygen . The groan of metal expanding reached her ears just before the fire died down and the shuffling of glass shards filled the air . The first light was repaired revealing the scene of Li fixing the devastated room . Glass was raising off the floor and returning to their original places . One by one the bulbs were restored and came back on . The walls were contorted into odd bumpy shapes due to the exposure to the extreme heat . Li waved her hand and the walls , too , repaired themselves . She still looked disturbed by something . Perhaps what her father had to tell her ? Selenia didn't know . She was far too distracted by the whole catastrophic event to make much sense of anything . Not to mention the lingering aroma of sulfur in the air . Still so strong that her stomach churned unpleasantly with the taste permeating her mouth .

Li had her eyes closed drawing in deep calming breaths though smoke still rose from her body . The more she calmed the more the atmosphere of the room shifted back to normal . After she appeared to be collected once more , she cast an apologetic look towards the other two occupants of the room .

" Forgive me …. I had a minor loss of control . I had not meant to cause you any discomfort ," Li said honestly .

" Don't worry , I'm alright ," Selenia said forcing a hesitant smile .

As observant as Li proved to be , caught the fact that the smile was hesitant and appeared even more apologetic . She took her badge from her pocket and threw it to Selenia .

" Go give your love a call , I'm certain you will calm after speaking to him ," Li said then turned to go into the kitchen .

She saw Li take a bottle of rum and paused leaning with her forehead on the wall . Selenia decided to take her advice , leaving to her room . On her way she cast a sideways glance into the bathroom , freezing to an absolute halt . The bathroom walls were charred black . All porcelain appliances and the rest of the mirror had been completely destroyed , large white shards mixed with the reflective shards of the mirror were scattered about the floor . Water from the plumbing was spewing from exposed pipes from where the linoleum tile of the walls had been broken to bits and pieces .

Selenia felt unsure of what she should be feeling . Scared ? Pity ? Sympathy ? More than likely afraid if Li was indeed prone to such erratic outbursts . She said she lost control . Something was bothering her to such a degree that she lost control over her power . How much concentration did it take for her to maintain control over herself ? Selenia assumed that was why Li always appeared calm and collected 24/7 . To stay in control and remain seemingly omnipresent as far as anything work related was concerned . Control was probably the key factor in this scenario . Sympathy came with the thought of never allowing radical emotions to be shown . To never be allowed to feel overwhelming joy or love for fear of losing control and destroying all that was within her presence . Such a sad thought made her ears droop slightly , the sting of tears coming to her eyes . She couldn't imagine a Hell worse than not being able to love Arthur without him disintegrating .

A loneliness that was foreign to Selenia . All throughout her life she always had people around her . She had never truly been alone . Li must have felt afraid of allowing anyone close . Then again she did have her father . Didn't that count for something ? However the memory of Li's eyes when she saw her father's ID on the screen could not be so easily forgotten . That look was of pure hatred . A venomous hate rotting away whatever animus Li had like Malthazard's curse was his body . So maybe she hated her father . That must have made her alone . A solitary serpent fated for a life without anyone around to make her happy . To love her and comfort her . The put off could have been the obvious factor of Li's outburst . Selenia stopped herself before she got too far ahead. She didn't know Li well enough to make these kinds of assumptions. She only knew Li loved her work . The dream job of saving lives and protecting innocent people .

Maybe there was more behind the mask than she knew . Whatever it may be , perhaps she could repay Li personally by providing a caring ear as a confidante . At a later date . Now was the time to take a moment to calm herself . She needed to call Arthur for the now nightly check-in . Since the day they arrived in the safe house and during their time apart Li allowed Selenia to use her Badge to contact Arthur to tell him goodnight . A thoughtful gesture , making Selenia wonder if Li did have some significant other . She asked this yesterday but received an odd stare as an answer . A thousand yard stare . Li's mind had drifted off to some place unfathomable . The stare was unnervingly vacant . No spark of humor followed up by her witty charm . No nothing . As if the world didn't exist . Just her and her thoughts . Selenia would have given life and limb to know what was going on inside that head .

Given the circumstances of Li's outburst she would rather not . Whatever may be haunting the immortal could be too great a burden to put on Selenia's own mind . If there was anything haunting Li's mind . Four loud bangs against the wall startled her out of her thoughts . Malthazard was given a start as well , but he was more verbal about it then she .

" What the Hell... are you alright ," He asked as if forcing himself to ask it nicely .

" Yes... I am still upset …." Li said appearing from around the corner , her forehead split open with a gash .

Like before the wound closed up right in front of watching eyes . Li hit her head into the wall... Not once , nor twice , but four times . She must have put the full force of her strength behind to cause a laceration that deep . Selenia decided to enter her room on that note . Calling Arthur for some comfort treatment to her nerves .

* * *

Li was just standing there leaning with her head against the wall . Every now and then she would rock her forehead from side to side , like she was using the wall to massage her head . To Malthazard she looked like she was coming undone . To think her father caused all this . He wished he heard the conversation to know what had Li in such a rut . A sneaky part of him suggested taunting her with it but was quickly reprimanded by his desires . She had the power to do anything . Even grant him what he wished . He very much liked the thought of being called Malthazard , the Immortal . The first step was to "be" the good guy . At least to Li's eyes . He was thankful she was so distracted at the moment , otherwise a warning glare would have been sent in his direction once she picked up on his thoughts .

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Malthazard started out of his thoughts jumping in his seat at the sudden violent noise . He returned his focus to Li . The wall where she had her head set was bloody and dented in . She turned towards his general direction , eyes glazed from a slight concussion . Red blood dripped off her furrowed eyebrows , a trail streaking down the bridge of her nose to follow their droplet brothers off the tip . A wide smiling gash stretched across her forehead at an angle .

" What the Hell ….." he started to initially finish with 'is wrong with you!' yet he remembered his new goal and changed it with force " ….are you alright ?"

He tried to sound as genuine as possible . Her eyes returned to focus and she responded " Yes... I am still upset ..."

She started towards him , the wound closing before his very eyes . She used her sleeve and the back of her glove to wipe the blood from her face . She had a distant stare the longer she sat there . Silence filled the gap where the conversation was supposed to be while she zoned out into some far off place . He heard Selenia enter her room for the night , the door shutting with a silent click and an obnoxious beep following close behind to signify that the door was locked . Li did not pay attention . In fact it seemed that there was nothing in this world that could break her train of thought . Nothing to reignite the cool demeanor of the Order's 1st Rank Commandant .

So she stared into nothingness … or maybe it was something . Something within that vast labyrinth of a mind she owned . Unreadable to all except herself . Her only true sanctuary . He understood that . He had spent many an hour doing the same himself . Dwelling in the confines and solace of his own tormented thoughts . Evil plots and bad memories consuming him . He wondered what bad memories she had hidden away that made her hate her father so . It did not take a genius to figure out there was some sort of blood feud between the two . Something that made her fingers and lips twitch into an unattractive snarl . A feral snarl that made her look more beast-like . A dragon he had mused . Only she didn't fit the profile for a dragon . A snake maybe .

" A snake is correct . I am what the mortals call a Demonic Serpent ," Li had read his thoughts and answered aloud .

" A demon snake …. interesting..." M said with genuine intrigue .

" Please refrain from using that word . We prefer Dark Immortals . Demon has been bastardized to a point where it is now a racial slur to use ," Li calmly explained though her fury prior was palpable .

" I'm sorry . I hadn't meant to be offensive ," M said "... are you feeling alright ? Perhaps if you talk about it ….?"

She watched him with an unblinking gaze , before shaking her head .

" Okay... I'm... I know you may not believe me when I say this …. but... I'm here if you need to talk ," Malthazard offered .

She made a 'hmph' sound , though not with the usual arrogance as when they first met . It was quieter . Almost materializing the words " I'll consider it". A thoughtful , yet grumpy sound .

" Do you ….. explode like that often ?" he asked softly .

" Only when I'm pissed..." Li answered .

He danced around the topic of her father , not wanting to see another outburst . He was within range of being destroyed . Turned to ash in a more erratic and horrifying manner than a couple nights ago when she made his curse rapidly eat away the rest of him . He was undeniably grateful that she stopped and reversed the damage she caused .

" I wish I could read your mind …." he said " so I could help you ."

She scoffed , asking " Bullshit Malthazard . I know better . I saw all there was to see in your soul . Do you think I am not aware of what you would do if you had such knowledge ?"

He shifted uncomfortably , clearing his throat awkwardly . That much was true . But how to show her that was no longer his intention...? She sighed and sat back opening the tall bottle of rum . She took a swig before saying the words that brought both gloom and inspiration .

" Do you really think it's that easy ? To change overnight ? I've been trying to change for years , yet every time I attempt to save a life it is as if a greater force swats me out of the sky . Casts me down . I watch them die and have to see the results of my failure through the suffering loved ones of whom I must console with . I am forever reminded of the mistakes I made in my youth . Doing all that was necessary to survive . Yet this greater force makes me watch people die . Makes me confront my own failures...all to remind me of what all I had to do to survive . God forbid anyone tell me the truth of what I am truly ….. If I had known ….

" I would have done things differently . Instead I let my own anger and hate devour my heart and spawn the swirling black pool of endless evil . Who do I hate more ? Myself . I did all of it to myself . I drank the poison from evil's glass . After a while do you know what that poison does ? And I'm not talking about a poisonous curse like your own... it's deeper . It shows in our every action . Our every desire . We think we want something like power and conquest . When that's achieved do we start hungering for more . Evil dangles the proverbial carrot over our little heads and draws us in deeper into the depths of the bottomless pit .

" The poison of evil is sin and sin was designed , not as a bitter drink , but a chocolate treat . So delectable the taste on our lips that we want to go back for another taste ," she paused in her calm rant to drink heavily from the rum bottle " We don't feel the poison's effects anymore . The more we commit to sin the more the pain of the effects diminishes . Soon we forget what it feels like to be happy... to us happiness comes from accomplishment . Not the simple taste of something good . Something like love . Such feelings , when experienced , feels like a poison . But the truth is truly the bitter drink . When tasted the good is the cure revealing the true damage done by the poison .

" Repulsed by the feeling we return to the only comfort we know and are , therefore , comfortable with . Our evil voids . We seek to save ourselves from destruction yet we return to the very thing that is our comfort zone . We don't know the feelings of genuine happiness and love . Since we do not know it , we are repulsed by the thoughts . We'd rather return to the thing that is slowly depriving us of what we could have or what we could have had . If we had only made the choice ….."Li said trailing off somewhat , before returning to the speech " I've been to depths you cannot even dream of Malthazard … now... the worst of it all comes to this moment in time …. regret, remorse ….. it always hits you the hardest when you have your revelation . Mine came around 20 years ago. Now... the worst is living with yourself ….."

Malthazard remained silent while listening to her talk . A bone crushing truth that he denied time and time again . He wanted to cringe away from the subject . Hide himself away from it , yet it was too late for that . The words sank in so deeply into his heart that he felt the twinge of pain from hearing the old crone talk about Evanna . In all honesty , the moment Li said regret he thought about her . She will always have a tender spot in what's left of his rotting heart . To this day he still felt as if it were his fault she died . That his change took away her will to live . Evanna was so frail... she came down with a sickness , a common sickness to his people , yet her body's immune system couldn't fight it off . She died shortly after he married that wench called a weevil . He couldn't take it . He broke down and never bothered building himself back up . He blamed everyone for his curse , for not stopping him. He had hated them for it . But none more than he hated himself .

He looked up to see that Li was watching him sympathetically . He realized she knew . The dem- Dark Immortal knew everything . As quickly as he noticed her expression did it disappear . She sighed heavily and said " Well... get some sleep Malthazard . Tomorrow a team will arrive to take us to the nearest Order base ."

She stood up patting his shoulder . She leaned down and whispered in his ear " It was never your fault ….your little sister loved you very much..."

That twinge of pain tightly contracted in his chest , tightening around his lungs making him feel like he couldn't breathe . Li lightly squeezed his shoulder by way of non-sentimental comfort and left him alone . She was heading topside for whatever reason , leaving him to fight with his innermost self . One side wanted to let loose the pain , while the other side screamed in violent fury forbidding him to do anything along those lines . Two figures of black and white fighting each other for dominance .

The black figure oozed with hate and anger , it's visage more pronounced . A figure rotting away with massive muscles . Black flesh fell off it's body turning to smoke as it made contact with the ground of his mind scape . It spoke dominantly , it's words booming as it demanded for him to stick to the plan . The other figure was a faded white . At first glance he assumed that it was a tattered gray sheet . Until it moved . As soon as he was aware of it did it become aware of him . Turning sad bleary eyes on him . His eyes , his face . The younger version of himself severely malnourished , cheeks sunken in , gaunt . These figures were him. His halves ! The good and the evil . The white figure said nothing . It had no need to . All those times he heard a small soft voice tell him something he did the complete opposite . Feeding his evil side with his decisions . He knew why he was seeing this . He couldn't remember where he heard it before .

It was a vision of the innermost self . A moment that occurs when one encounters a supernatural entity , comes to an impasse , or has a revelation . As far as he could tell all three had happened to him. So the vision had been evoked due to his encounters with the trinity of disastrous epiphanies . He was more inclined to listen to his evil half and stick to the plan . But to do so he had to be good . _It's only temporary ,_ he hissed to himself in his mind , as he did the evil half said these words . Lip syncing his words . The question was how ? How would he go about this ? _Sympathy. _The word came clear as day in his mind . Be sympathetic to Li . Let her know she is not alone in this internal Hell . Perhaps then he would be one step closer to his goal .

* * *

Arthur sat staring at the now vacant screen where his wife's face had been not but five minutes ago . A deep frown covered his features in a brooding blanket . Selenia sounded disturbed by something when she spoke . Of course she didn't hide the truth from him . Li had a temper problem . He wouldn't have thought so by the stories of her that her team told . They all described lighthearted moments of her humorous qualities . Stories of battles fought that raised his hair in excitement . The days of her youth when Leo first met her in training and the comical way no one wanted to fight her . He learned her nickname that she was pegged with as a recruit ; Dragon . When she fought she gained this feral expression and battled with such intensity that it was downright brutal . Thus she received the nickname that her team members still called her fondly .

He learned of her serpentine charisma that was known historically as " the Snake's Charm". But never , not in a million years , would he have come so close as to guess that Li had great and terrible demons beyond the charming and collected mask she hid behind . From Selenia's description it sounded like Li needed some kind of therapy . Someone to help her take the steps necessary to overcome her mental and emotional obstacles . No one became that angry from a simple argument with family . On the other side , he didn't know what the argument entailed . So who was he to judge ? However the thought was still troubling . Li could have accidentally hurt Selenia in her outburst . He promised that he would not overreact this time . Instead he stood from his seat and entered the cafeteria where Scorpio and Adrian were gathered around a table discussing old books . Shakespeare was the topic of choice . Both too enveloped in their discussion to notice Arthur's appearance .

It brought Arthur a moment of calm to listen to his friends speak about something that would lose most people had they not a love for literature like the two before him .

" Yes , indeed a tragic ending . If only he had waited a moment longer then he would have known that his love was not dead ," Adrian said "heartbreaking in it's own right ."

So they were talking about Romeo and Juliet . A story that similarly described Selenia's and his relationship of undying love . He did picture himself as the proverbial Romeo .

" Ah Arthur . Have a nice chat with your beloved ?" Adrian inquired curiously.

" Yeah...somewhat..."he replied uneasily .

" What troubles you ? Is the princess alright ?" Adrian asked instantly on his feet .

"Yes , yes she's fine …. Li sort of lost control over herself and destroyed the bathroom ," Arthur briefly explained .

Scorpio's face turned somber , but he quickly hid it behind a concerned mask of a genuine quality . Although he wasn't quick enough to escape Adrian's notice .

" Is Li alright ?" Scorpio asked .

" Yes , she calmed down somewhat and fixed everything ," Arthur said " She...she wouldn't hurt anyone by accident …. would she ?"

Scorpio shifted somewhat clearing his throat as he replied honestly " She hasn't done so in many years . Usually she takes time off if she is experiencing an episode . Other times her work is all she needs . Though since she attained the status of 1st Rank Commandant she has not entered a fight directly , except on occasions when her hands are needed . Mostly she has reached the point where she no longer has to do the grunt work . She receives orders , she gives orders , and she oversees the progress of said orders ."

Arthur absorbed all that he had just been told . Adrian on the other hand was watching Scorpio closely . He was a refined individual . Well mannered and educated . Had an eye for detail . He even appeared as much . Long black hair pulled back into a ponytail , a small chin-strip , dark brown eyes that appeared dazed in idle conversation , and a voice to match the dazed look . A soft airy voice , speaking almost like the poetry he was so fond of reading . A man like Scorpio was not the conniving type of person. Adrian knew that much . Yet he could also see that he knew something about Li that he wasn't telling . Some kind of secret . Explaining the reason he so suavely diverted the topic off Li's mental issues in his explanation to Arthur .

Adrian would let it slide for now as to not rise the young future king of his people .

" Do you think that the lack of action can cause Li to react like this ," Adrian asked .

" Not entirely . I'd think of it more as a very stressful position to have. It's close enough to being head of the entire Order . Imagine all that blasted paperwork and events to oversee . Make the tough decision that could either cause the demise of many or save the lives of all . Li has little time to herself these days . So I would assume that all of that stress is finally catching up to her ," Scorpio said .

" But... isn't she immortal ?" Arthur asked , kicking himself mentally for sounding so childish " I mean …. immortals can take a lot more than mortals can right ?"

" Yes... but there is still a limit to how much you can take . Even for an immortal ," Scorpio answered " Li is no exception ."

" I see …. so Selenia will be okay ?" Arthur asked .

Scorpio leaned forward as if he were about to tell a secret , saying " Arthur... I've known Li since boyhood …. she would risk her very immortality to save the life of another . The same would be applied to your wife . Selenia could be in no greater hands ."

Arthur calmed considerably . Adrian however had a nagging gut feeling telling him to ask Scorpio about Li . Something he planned on doing once Arthur went to bed .

" Okay …. well , I'm going to bed ," Arthur said " thanks Scorpio ."

" You're welcome young king ," Scorpio said with his trademark airy voice .

Arthur left the cafeteria feeling a tad better than he had before . Though the worry was still present , he trusted his gut that Scorpio wasn't lying to him . Maybe Li did have a lot on her plate that was finally getting to her . He was just looking forward to having Selenia back with him . He would feel the most secure when she was returned unscathed . He had to admit , on a change of topic , he really started to like Li's team . She had a great choice of friends . Leo was a fierce leader as he was kind . Scorpio was very wise and superb with a modified .308 sniper rifle . Taurus , a massively muscular African American man with a booming voice and a gentle soul . He was Arthur's favorite . Always the one to bring life into the room and cheer everyone up . But good lord was that man strong . Arthur was almost crushed in one of his bear hugs . Then there was Cancer . A gruff older man with a mechanical arm and leg .

Leo explained that Cancer was Li's teacher . He taught her everything there was to know about the wastes . He had a gruff exterior yet had moments where he was very kind …. in a "don't get yer ass shot" sort of way . Libra he had yet to meet . Arthur was told that she was in charge of communications and other electronic based equipment that Li's team could not do without . She was the one who told them where to go and how many enemies were in the vicinity . He looked forward to meeting her too , if he got the chance . For now he needed to rest . He overheard some Order members talking about taking a covered Raptor out to collect Li , Selenia , and Malthazard . God he wished they would just leave him there to rot . But they had orders to follow they couldn't very well disobey direct orders . There were rumors circulating around this base that Apocalypse himself gave the orders for extricating them . But they were merely rumors . He sighed heavily with contentment . He was going to be reunited with Selenia tomorrow .

* * *

As soon as Arthur left to retire for the night , Adrian jumped at his chance . He sat across from Scorpio jumping straight to the point .

" You are withholding information from us in regards to Li ," He stated.

Scorpio at first raised a brow , neither confirming nor denying anything as far as his expression went . Perfectly schooled to never betray him any emotion . For several minutes that seemed to drag by like hours they sat there staring at one another . Neither caving in to admit defeat until , at long last , Scorpio sighed .

" Try to understand that each of us tread on our own paths . Some of us are luckier than others... Li was not one of the lucky ones...most of it is too personal and I'd rather her be the one to tell you than I," Scorpio said solemnly " I refuse to violate her trust since she has very few that she is willing to trust as it is . She has had a multitude of betrayals that has made her guarded . She will never forgive me if I divulge such personal information ….please understand ."

Adrian assessed his facial expressions and the sincerity behind his words carefully . He could not detect any lies nor omitted truths . Scorpio knew but was being loyal to his comrade and friend . Adrian nodded at last deciding that whatever may be plaguing Li may be a little too personal for an outsider to know . Perhaps if he had the opportunity to know Li a little better , then he could make his judgment .

* * *

The covered Raptor arrived at 7am sharp the next morning , the three wasting no time to load up the equipment and pile into the back . Four other Order soldiers sat in the seats up near the front , while Li , Selenia , and Malthazard sat in the very back . Selenia was a little suspicious of M's behavior around Li . He was acting... _nice_. Malthazard did not do _nice_ things . Every now and then he would express his sympathies in an entirely believable manner . It was subtle sympathy . The kind where you would not want to be called on for the obvious , yet clear enough to be caught by the one of whom you would sympathize with . It was just …._strange ._ Too strange . He started by asking how Li was feeling today . She even caught him confessing that she was right about all she said last night , referring to whatever had been the topic of conversation between the two . Above all he thanked her . He _thanked _her genuinely for what she told him .

He even approached Selenia and picked at her but turned around to say that he did so because he enjoyed it . That wasn't strange , what he told her was strange . He said that she was free to do the same . To idly taunt him in good humor . That freaked her out a little too much . She thought about asking who the Hell was he and where was the other Malthazard . The conniving bastard who wanted nothing more than to watch her squirm . Instead she had turned her attention elsewhere . He was up to something . Something undeniably mad . Whatever he thought he was accomplishing wouldn't go unnoticed by Li . She was confident of that fact . So his efforts were futile . However …. Selenia caught something peculiar . Li smiled a genuine smile and at Malthazard . Li wasn't buying the whole facade... was she ? Selenia hoped not . They would be in trouble if this were the case . Especially if he swayed the powerful Li to his side .

She tried to ignore the whole thing on the drive . Yet he was creeping her out too much with his dark yet witty conversations with Li . Selenia finally reached her breaking point when he began recollecting his past experiences during his time in the field as a soldier . Instead of directly confronting him about this change she turned to Li.

" Why were you so upset last night with your father ?" Selenia asked .

She felt Li tense beside her , watching her with wide intense eyes .

" Sorry , Li . It's just …. bothered me since last night and I just wanted to know to put my mind at ease ," Selenia said honestly shifting nervously under Li's gaze .

Li's eyes slowly softened as they lingered on Selenia .

" He... was interested in all of you . Told me to observe your abilities closely …." Li hesitantly said each phrase .

" Why does he want you to watch us...?" Selenia asked suspiciously .

" Because my _loving_ _father_ sees an opportunity to expand the Order . He sees your dimension , once we locate it , as a potential asset for another Order extension ," Li said as calmly as she could " He thinks that if he enlists you four within the ranks he can have another base established within your world ."

" Wait …. what ? He wants us to join the Order ?" Selenia asked incredulously .

" Yes..." Li answered softly .

" Now wait just a moment... don't we have a choice in this ?" Selenia asked feeling her anger rising .

" No... not unless you want to be barred from your dimension ," Li replied just as angry as Selenia yet was doing everything within her power to keep calm .

" What do you mean barred ?" Selenia demanded rising to her feet and bumping her head on the jeep's cover .

She fell back down into her seat rubbing the top of her head . M was snickering somewhat behind his hand and Li was waiting patiently for Selenia to recover.

" Most times interdimensional trafficking is allowed through proper legal channels in the immortal world of The Underworld . Not the ghoul city in this world . There they have a section dedicated to monitoring the interdimensional traffic . To visit another dimension you would require authorization. As the Order is a company that is solely devoted to interdimensionally and supernaturally governed purposes , all of us in the higher ranks and those of whom we assign a task interdimensionally have authorization as it stands ," Li said " my father wants to make you Order members to not only send you home , but establish a base within your world , if it is passed by Underworld officials that is . A loophole of sorts since you are natives of your home world ."

" So... he wants to use us as an excuse by transporting us home and then get the okay from Immortal authorities to establish an Order Head Quarters ?" Selenia asked incredulously .

" Precisely... do you see why I was furious last night ?" Li returned a question .

Selenia nodded slowly . So Li was defending them …. from her own father.

" Do not dwell on this too much …. I'll try to talk him out of it... I don't know if I can , he's a pigheaded old bastard ," Li scoffed as she spoke the last words of that sentence .

Selenia felt slightly daunted by the fact that they were powerless against the inevitable outcome ahead of them . Apocalypse ran this organization of saving lives and protecting the innocent didn't he ? Wasn't he a caring individual? If so …..then she shouldn't question his motives . She could see the benefit from having an Order base in her home world . With the Order close by to answer the call for help the world could be a much safer place . There was another issue however...Li said her father told her the four of them... she couldn't have meant...?

" Now when you say the _four_ of us..." Selenia asked glancing at M.

Li looked irritated , comforting Selenia with the expressions she was used to seeing on the Demon's face . It was good to see that Li still harbored that slight enmity towards Malthazard and was not falling for his facade of the bad guy turning good . Still the thought of having to deal with that man , worse , having him infiltrate the Order and influencing people to his cause .

" He wants me to keep an especially close watch on him ," Li answered finally .

That was reassuring , truly . She cast a smug smirk in his direction watching as his expression did not change , though his eyes darkened as if to say that she didn't even know the half of what he had planned . She would like to see him try something in Li's presence . The Dark Immortal was sure to wipe that smug smile right off his face should he make any attempt .

" So... if you don't mind me asking... what's your father like ?" Selenia asked her genuinely curious .

Li scoffed humorlessly , eyes flashing orange for but a brief second before she inhaled slowly , deeply . Releasing the exhale just as slow to remain calm and collected .

" Other than a self righteous bigot ? … He... can be sincere in his compassion at times... especially where my brother is concerned …. but maybe it's due to the fact that my brother reminds him of my mother..." Li said , face twitching into a sort of pained look before returning to the usual charm.

Malthazard's head snapped up as he heard her say this .

" Wait one second . You told me immortals were not capable of procreation . How would you have a mother ?" he asked , for a moment appearing like his true self ; the evil M .

Li smiled weakly , explaining " My father is a brilliant man , as much as I abhor to confess . In the ritual he used to create the egg that contained me , he used my mother , Shadhis ( pronounced : Shade-hiss ) , as a second in the ritual ."

" A second ?" Selenia asked .

Li nodded slowly " Yes... he used a vial of his own blood as well as a vial of her's ."

" Oh I see …. did he create your brother the same way ?" Selenia asked .

" No... he took no part in that creation ceremony... my mum left him because of his ….. tendencies... and married a mortal . She knew the ritual by heart and used my step father as a second , thus created my brother Seshiros ," Li responded .

Both M and Selenia processed the information in silence . M being the first to break the quiet .

" Was your brother able to...?" he asked , leaving the rest unspoken .

Li smiled a wide smile , replying " Of course , the blood from my step father gave him the ability . You did meet my niece and nephew , Samantha and Tyson Walker of the Brotherhood of Steel ."

The two could not stifle their surprise . The Brotherhood twins , that saved them from the Super Mutants , were related to Li .

" So who was the lucky woman to bear the children of your brother ?" M asked , interested .

" The Lone Wanderer , Samantha Walker . Little Sam was named after her …. such a shame that she had to grow up without her …..." Li said a tad sorrowfully " my brother made a fine choice when he met her... a fine woman …..and an even better friend ."

The air was thick with anguish though Li remained cool as ever . Her eyes seemed to drift off to faraway places again .

" What happened to her ?" Selenia asked softly .

" Perished... Enclave shot her down while she was helping the Brotherhood and the Order establish teleportation beacons in the old power stations up to the north west ," Li seethed " fucking Enclave assholes …. remnants even then and still live under the delusion that they can rebuild the old America . They can all go fuck themselves ! Shot her in cold blood !...I'll kill every last one of them ….."

The air became hot again , sweat breaking out on Selenia's brow . A hand gently clasped Li's , both women looking up to... Malthazard ? His brows were creased in a cross between anger and sympathy . Selenia never saw a look so ..._genuine_ on Malthazard's face . She was certain that this was all a ploy to win Li over . He was bent over holding her hand .

" Don't worry... with your powers there is nothing they can do except despair with the knowledge of you hunting them down..." He said softly .

Selenia stared incredulously at him . It was very convincing , well played on his part . There was no greater evil than the man that appears as sincere as M was now . He could be the man that lives across the street from you . Always waving and collecting your mail at the post office box to bring to you . All your neighbors love him , saying how nice and polite he is . One day you flip the TV channel to the news and find that very man being taken away in cuffs . The reports of the ten bodies of children discovered in his basement . The most recent said to have been molested repeatedly before he murdered her .

At that point you question what all you know about the neighbors around you . Are they really the bright and cheery people of Mister Rodgers' neighborhood ? What skeletons do they have in their closets ? Men like this were the most frightening as you do not know they were psychopaths . The difference here was that Malthazard was known to be evil. Even Li knew this to be true . Yet here was something that made Selenia question what she was seeing . The most bone chilling factor was that she could not tell if he was playing the good guy as a way to get to Li , or if this was real .

She was inclined to believe the first . He had to be pretending . There was no way he could just up and change his moralities over night . It scared her a bit more to see the effect it had on Li . The air returned to normal and Li relaxed .

" Thank you …. I know you are sincere this time and I can tell you're trying... but should you deceive me , Malthazard , mark my words …. I'll keep the promise I made to you ," Li assured though calmly " though I am sincere when I said thank you ."

Selenia was eased and concerned by those words . Li could see sincerity so he must have been to some degree . But to what end ? What was he doing ? She could see the dark glint in his eyes , one she recognized when he was scheming . Yet there was a hint of truth in his sympathy . She couldn't tell and that worried her . _God help Li see the truth ,_ Selenia thought . She didn't know that Li already did , but chose to say nothing...

* * *

It was a start , he could say that much . Unfortunately there was much work ahead if he wished to receive immortality . The results of improvement were the beginning of his quest , bringing him a step closer . Albeit a baby step froward . A personal achievement . He managed to sincerely sympathize with Li . He saw his opportunity to test the waters utilizing a past memory to project sympathy . It was a success . A small one , but worth it . The key to Li lie within the usage of finding something he could relate to , like his past memories . Such a feat was the way to hide the truth behind his "change". In short , he knew how to hide his goals from Li . Knew how to convince her that he was trying to change . Above all he managed to calm her down . Hate for a common enemy allowed this sympathy , though the Enclave had done nothing to him personally . He did hate them for trying to kill him when Li found them . That worked well to support sympathizing with Li . The pain of loss was mutual ….

He sat back watching Li's eyes drift off to someplace else once again . A common occurrence he had come to see and adjust to as Li's brooding behavior . She did it so often that he grew to live with her presence . Something he started to deem as an every day circumstance . Yet there were moments that he found himself recalling what she said...

"…..._evil is a poison that , the more you indulge , the more the pain lessens_..."

Not quite her words , but it was the same meaning . They created a cacophony of shouts in his head from past voices in his memories .

"…..._the cure feels like a poison , yet is merely revealing the damage done by evil's poison_..."

He couldn't stop thinking about the words that were said . They repeated themselves over and over in his mind . He felt his inner evil self stir in fury and growl low . A beast warning the trespasser not to tinker with what belonged to it and it alone.

"….._it was never your fault_..."

He felt that constricting pain in his chest again , his inner evil snarling phrases at him . _Don't listen to her , she's lying ,_ it hissed at him . Naturally he was inclined to think that . He had spent so many years lying , cheating , conspiring , anything to meet his means to an end . He knew the trades of lies , knew the depths of evil . He knew what people were capable of doing to others . He expected it from every person he met as he had done it all himself . She had to be lying .

"..._your little sister loved you very much_..."

The pain in his chest tightened , almost agonizingly so . He was so close to her . His best friend that never failed to cheer him on , or follow him everywhere when they were children . His little shadow …. idolizing him , snickering sweetly when she thought she was hiding in a place he would never find her during games of hide go seek . He always knew where she was hiding , sometimes catching her and putting her under a torture of tickles . She would squeal and laugh until her face was red . Other times he pretended that he couldn't find her so she would win . He let her win .

His evil snarled at him something fierce but indistinguishable . In turn he settled on the fact that Li knew everything about him , except for his most recent goal , therefore knew how to get to him . She was trying to make him feel this way . He glowered slightly at the jeep window and the endless wastes beyond . If she was attempting to change him , that very feat will prove to be her downfall . He will not be so easily swayed . His anger returned while he recounted all of his most tormented memories . Placing blame on everyone that could have stopped him from making his mistake . Everyone that could have intervened yet chose to do nothing . He hated them all for this .

"..._it was never your fault_..."

Of course it wasn't . Anyone of them could have stepped in and saved him from drinking that night . Anyone could have entered the picture and pulled him out of there . Where were his so called friends ? Where were his so called family ?

"..._your little sister loved you very much_..."

Evanna... no , it was never her fault . She was sick . She needed him and he wasn't there . It was his fault that she died . All because he wasn't there for her when she needed him most . That , was his fault . There was nothing anyone could say or do to change that . Especially not some Hell spawn . His inner evil almost sighed in contentment from the onslaught of chaotic emotions of anger and hate . For a moment , as he felt that , Li's words once again rang throughout his mind . Could she have been correct in saying that the cure felt like a damaging poison , but was only revealing the true damage done ? Was he experiencing that at this very moment ? Thus was returning to his "comfort zone" within the black void in his heart ?

Like a cigarette . Once addicted it tastes so good that when you go a day or two without you find the damage it had done to your body so horrible you light up another to take the pain away . He refused to believe that …. no matter how true it might have seemed . He knew Li could have mixed the truth in with a lie to get to him . He had done so many times , knew it could be done . Yet the evidence made him stop to consider the options . Ultimately his desire for immortality won out . He would proceed with his " I'm changing" act , then forsake these petty creatures once he gained it . He will finally conquer the Minimoy and rule the Seven Kingdoms as it's rightful Emperor . Malthazard , the Immortal will be revered for all eternity . For now he will play this little game until that time . He shoved everything dark to the back of his mind and heart . Focusing on the conversation taking place between Li and Selenia .

Mostly Selenia . She held dominance over the conversation of marriage . Li merely listened politely . He assumed that she knew nothing about the concept , yet there was a strange serene look in her eyes that came to the surface when Selenia was speaking of future children with her husband . It was only Li's natural adoration for children and she was speaking to a young one . An adult to his people , but a child to Li's . He did not have anymore time to ponder the subject , as they arrived at the base .

" We're here ," the soldier driving spoke up finally .

He looked out the window to see a giant metallic fortress , with tall steel walls lined at the tops with rolls of razor wire . He could see Order soldiers patrolling along the walkways on the inner side of the walls , keen to shoot any threats seen coming their way with their rifles . They waited for the gate to slide open on mechanical hinges before the driver brought the jeep through , the gate closing behind them . The Raptor pulled into a garage and parked , the engine humming to a smooth stop . Li was the first out of the back the rest behind her . Selenia took one step out when someone she saw made her heart jump with joy .

" Selenia !" Arthur shouted running to meet her .

" Arthur !" Selenia shouted back , breaking into a run .

Both met the other half way , Arthur scooping her up in his arms and swinging her in a full circle . Embracing each other tightly . Afraid that if they let go they will be separated again . They pulled away briefly about to say something then returned to hugging , their embrace being all that needed to be said . M watched the scene with distaste thinking of how this seemed too much like a fairy tale . _Sickening_ . Li appeared beside him , saying " This is what makes my job worth it . The best reward in the universe ….."

He glanced over at her , quirking a non-existent brow . She made a gesture with her hand .

" Come... you are to stay in my sight until we reach the main Head Quarters …. and I cannot have you running about without supervision while I file my report ," Li said sounding tired at the thought of paperwork .

He made to follow her stopping short when Arthur called out to Li .

" Wait , Commandant Li," he said catching her and casting a heated glare at Malthazard before continuing " thank you …. for bringing her back to me …. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her ."

A ghost of a smile touched Li's lips , responding softly " It's my job . But you are quite welcome ."

Arthur started walking back to Selenia , smiling broadly . He took her hand the two discussing something . Suddenly the princess broke away from him approaching Li with a sparkle of mischief .

" Li... can I ask a favor of you..." she asked .

" Certainly ," the immortal answered , going off out of earshot yet not far enough to lose Malthazard from her sight .

The two were talking quietly , Selenia asking Li whatever she needed to ask . A surprised look crossed Li's features momentarily . M couldn't hear what they were saying . His inner evil growing increasingly jealous , knowing he was not included in that conversation . Not even if it was for Li to keep an eye on him . Have guards stationed in and outside his room . Whatever it was Selenia had asked for made the dem-Dark Immortal speechless . A moment later Li nodded saying something that made Selenia smile in victory . Selenia rejoined Arthur , the two striding off through a door . Li returned to M , tilting her head in a gesture for him to follow .

" What did she want ?" He asked hoping for an answer instead of nothing .

" Strawberries and a bowl of chocolate syrup..." Li said and no more .

He gave her a peculiar look , wondering why the Hell Selenia would want... realization dawned on him . Making a face of disgust , though he had a very slight unnoticeable pink tint in his cheeks . Slight enough that those around him assumed that it was the Wasteland temperature effecting him with it's once again brutal heat wave .

* * *

Arthur returned to the room after a hot shower , steam following his entrance into the room . He entered while thoroughly drying his hair with a white plush cotton towel , obscuring his vision . After using the bathroom connected to their room several times he had the short trek memorized . He knew by memory where every obstacle lay . The two dressers sat close together against the wall opposite the door , on the other side of the bed . The bed was set at the farthest end of the room straight across from the door that led to the personal bathroom . The wardrobe closet stood next to the bathroom door and a bedside table sat next to the left side of the queen sized bed . He even knew where that stubborn crease in the cream colored carpet was placed . He took special care to remember that dastardly crease after tripping over it in the middle of the night on his way back to bed . The blood stains on the carpet were still in place as a reminder of his busted lip . The small injury couldn't be seen aside from minor swelling on the right side of his face . It was on the inside of his lower lip and healed enough now that no one noticed .

A trip to the medical bay was not needed , but to say he was shocked the next morning to see the small brown splotches on the carpet where his blood had dried was an understatement . The main stain , also the largest , was the amount of half a shot glass full of blood , smaller beads dotting around the bulk . Another stain , slightly larger than the one on the carpet , had been on his pillow case when during the night blood dribbled out from the corner of his mouth . He quietly told Leo about the accident , the man promptly having a fresh pillow brought to his room . The blood stain on the carpet showed indications of someone attempting to clean it , slightly faded in color though still stood out against the cream color .

His hair , in his Minimoy form , was naturally spiked . Splayed out like a dandelion's top . It was quite humorous to see the reflection in the mirror after taking a shower . His hair was matted down in places yet still stuck out in others . The strands that stuck out were matted together giving his hair the resemblance of porcupine quills . His entire head looked close to a porcupine's back end , not counting a tail . Spiky white strands poking out every which way , some drooping , still wet . Water drops dripping off the tips . One reason why he was taking his time to thoroughly dry his hair . The towel hid the view of the room from his sight , not seeing the sudden change of atmosphere . As he brought the towel down to hang around his neck he stood frozen , stunned in the center of the bedroom floor .

The lights had been shut off , red scented candles placed around the room illuminated with an orange-red light . Dancing shadows swayed and flickered on the walls , floor , and ceiling . The lighting was only an amplification for the one laying horizontally across his and her side of the bed , two bowls in front of her . One bowl was larger than the other , containing strawberries . The smaller had something dark , a liquid of some sort . Given the scenery he assumed that it was chocolate syrup . Selenia , dressed in a thin silk red robe , was propped up on her elbow watching him . Her thin , slightly tan legs poked out from beneath the bottom of the robe , one draped over the other . She looked like a lioness laying there gazing at him as she was . A predatory stare , her prey in her sights . Like she wanted to eat him.

The bottom parting of her robe separated just enough to show her right hipbone , the inner line of the joint connecting leg to pelvis . Just an inch higher and he would see her hairless folds , the robes covering such as a tease . But it didn't stop him from staring . As if trying to see through the already thin fabric . Some Minimoy types often lacked pubic hair thanks to their elven qualities . His thoughts couldn't keep an easy track , too distracted by the tempting beauty on the bed. Certainly beautiful in this red tinted setting . Her hair and robe took on a much deeper hue , like freshly spilled blood . Accentuated by the candlelight that danced across her figure with animated shadows and reflected lights. Dancers of two different elements engaged in an extravagant play across their stage . The most striking pair were in her eyes , flickering to and fro .

Solo dancers on the stage perfectly in sync with one another to create a flawless performance in her gorgeous amber eyes . Said eyes were narrowed at him seductively , though she wasn't looking at his face . For a moment she had...until they roamed much lower. He did not need to look to know where she was gazing. He felt himself stiffen when he saw her on the bed wearing that robe . Of course he had forgotten to wrap the towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom . He didn't feel that he needed to since he was given a room reserved for higher ranking officers . Such rooms had personal bathrooms so the officers had more privacy than using the showers next to the locker rooms . He would have felt embarrassed had he been given a room on the other side of the base that lacked a personal bathroom . Walking back with nothing but a towel because he didn't take a spare set of clothes .

With the towel around his neck instead , everything was in full view and she knew he was aroused . God she could _see_ that he was aroused . Not that he minded much . She had seen everything there was to see before . Yet still a stubborn creeping feeling of self consciousness had risen up with his stiff manhood . She smiled a part smile asking " Do you like it ?"

His words caught in his throat for a minute . Unable to summon anything coherent to say instead of standing there gawking with a bright red erection standing out . It took some willpower but he finally found his voice .

" Yeah... you look beautiful , Sel ," he gushed in a near whisper .

Selenia hummed in approval as her lips stretched into smile that suddenly matched her seductive gaze . She took a strawberry from the bowl and dipped the tip into the chocolate syrup . Not once did her eyes stray from his face , watching his every reacting expression. She raised the fruit to her lips , slowly licking the chocolate off the tip . Arthur couldn't take his eyes off the connection of the strawberry's tip to Selenia's tongue. He couldn't keep himself from imagining the head of his penis in place of the fruit while Selenia licked off a bead of pre-cum .

A pleasant shudder shook his body , blood rushing to a place that was painfully hard . His previous self consciousness was being swiftly replaced by primal need and for the love of God she _knew _ what sort of effect she was having on him . He caught that smug smirk before she bit into the strawberry .

" Come closer ….. Arty ," she purred , beckoning him to her with her finger.

His feet were possessed , moving on their own accord closer to the bed . He reached the edge , sinking down in front of Selena . From this position he could see down her robe's front . Supple breasts barely concealed by her red robe , nipples standing erect made little tents in the silk fabric . He swallowed thickly , mesmerized by her every movement as she reached for another . The front of her robe , being slightly parted as it was , opened when she leaned forward . Partially exposing her right breast enough for him to see the cherry pink ring of her nipple .

Just the edge... but it left room for memory to take over . He knew every inch of her body by heart , knew what every piece of her looked like . She took a strawberry , swirling it in the chocolate . Instead of taking a bite herself , she raised the fruit to his lips . Arthur felt as if he were under a spell . Her spell . The tiny quivering mouse helplessly watching the swaying cobra hypnotizing him . He took the bite with half lidded eyes on her's in a lustful haze . The best taste in his whole life ….. perhaps elevated due to what he knew was coming soon .

The same strawberry was double dipped once more into the syrup and brought back up to his lips , chocolate seeping into the small cavity at the center of the fruit . It somewhat reminded him of her vaginal clock . he knew what she wanted , he knew she knew what he would be thinking of as he saw the hole of the cavity . She watched him expectantly until he complied with her nonverbal command written in her eyes . He licked the chocolate off , sucking the rest out of the cavity . He took special care to insert his tongue to retrieve any that he had missed . Selenia's expectant gaze shifted back to seductive , aroused . She watched him as he licked clean the inner of the fruit and took the rest in his mouth .

Once swallowed he couldn't resist leaning in for a soft kiss to her lips . A delicate peck , kneading the soft moist opening to their oral cavities . Saliva mixing with his in small , but noticeable , traces . The lingering taste of strawberries and chocolate in combination with another taste that was purely her own . A feminine taste in his opinion . Something he never wanted to do without sampling again . The kiss was brief , but the message was clear : he wanted her . All of her . Written clearly on his face as he pulled back to view his treat . Sweeter than the chocolate and sometimes more tart than the berries . The combination of the two were the perfect metaphor for his lovely wife . Bitter in battle and occasional everyday circumstances with arrogance and pride . Sweet to the senses in bed and when she thought no one was looking .

He moved back in tilting his head to the side for better access , but was stopped by a finger to his lips . He opened eyes gazing uncertainly into his wife's . For a moment he thought he was pressuring her into this , despite the whole idea being her's . She was recently rescued from Malthazard's clutches once again . Perhaps she needed time to recover ? Or maybe , since the scene was already set in place , did she want him to go slower ? He believed it to be the latter opening his mouth to apologize and ask her if this were so . She spoke before he could " Wait just one moment ."

He halted on the command , his mind so fuddled within a lustful haze that he had difficulties processing what was happening . The pressure in his lower back accompanied by the painful pulsating of his arousal were not helping to ease the slight frustration and clear the confusion . She moved over , taking the bowls and setting them on the bedside table . Arthur understood what she was doing now . She was clearing space on the bed for them . _Tidy even when aroused , _ he mused . Turning back to him she repositioned herself to sit on her knees , starting to pull the ends of the sash to untie the robe . It was his turn to stop her this time . His hand shot out , gently gripping her wrist as he said " No , wait ."

She gave him a double sided look . A cross between confused and impatient .

" Allow me..." he said huskily .

He took hold of the sash ends , tugging on one until the bow came loose . Another tug removed the sash , the robe swinging open completely . Opened up to the hidden treasures of her body . _His_ treasures . Collarbones connecting at the top of her her chest . Her full supple breasts , rising and falling in sync with every inhale and exhale . Her ribcage , ribs creating slight valleys between each , made the first curve out , curving in down the sides of her stomach , and curving out again as it came to her hips just above partially jutting hipbones . Well toned muscles , particularly speaking her abdomen , made a slight cross between the sections . Her skin was slightly tan , yet appeared darker . Almost a bronze in this lighting .

The arch between her legs caught and held his attention . The folds of his greatest treasure . A split section of the flesh with a deep red hue , separated with a small piece of flesh sticking out like a tiny tongue . Further around the bend , though he couldn't see it , was where he knew the gateway to Heaven to be located . He wanted to enter that gateway . In fact his arousal was commanding that of him .

His eyes traced back up her toned bodice to meet her gaze , setting his hands on her shoulders to drag the robe off her body entirely . The robe slid off her arms and pooled around her legs on the bed . He took another moment to view her body without the hindrance of the silk robe , tossing the towel from his neck to the floor without a sparing glance . He swooped in for a claiming , crushing kiss . A fleeting thought passed through his mind that he was being too demanding . That he should pull it back a bit before he made her feel overwhelmed and cut this romantic evening short . Though he gained a sort of short term memory loss under these circumstance and forgot entirely about his thoughts . The sensations of touch became the dominant protagonist in this play .

Lips locked together in a heated kiss . Selenia's tongue darted out , the tip tracing both his bottom and top lips in a full circle , then probing between them to brush against the barrier of teeth barring her entry . The repeated process was almost pleading for him to open his mouth and allow her the access she craved . Her hands rubbed his chest and shoulders , one sneaking around to card fingers through his hair . The other cupped the back of his neck massaging back and forth with the heel of her palm down his back . Pulling him in closer until their bare chests touched .

He held her shoulders , rubbing with his thumbs in small circles . Running one hand down her bicep while the other swept across her collarbones and down to squeeze her left breast . He rubbed and pinched the nipple eliciting a moan from her into his mouth . It distracted her demanding tongue long enough for him to intrude her orifice with his own first , taking the lead in this foreplay . Every time they made love it always seemed that Selenia came out on top . Dominating him . But their lovemaking in the past two years had been few and far between . There were times when they would start to , then she gained this almost terrified look and rushed out of the room . The first time was magical... yet there was something wrong . He learned in a book , one that was much too mature for him to read , that there was supposed to be a barrier deep within her . A membrane that he had to break through .

However there wasn't one . At the time he assumed , not knowing because it was his first , that Minimoy didn't have that membrane signifying . He didn't know she had been raped by Malthazard two years ago when he kidnapped her .

Even now he went unknowing , oblivious to what had happened to her . Perhaps it was dominating him that made her feel more secure , made her feel safe . That "battle" was soon to arrive . For the moment it was their tongues engaged in a heated duel . Twisting and writhing . Feeling the roof of her mouth and every individual tooth , while her's wrestled his . Selenia broke the kiss first for air , Arthur moving his assault to her neck sucking and nibbling . He bit down on a particularly sensitive spot , one he knew from experience drove her insane with pleasure . The deed only earned him a surprised grunt from Selenia . In a swift move she pushed him down on the bed and settled herself on his thighs . She had him pinned beneath her , his erection's head brushing against her stomach with every breath she heaved .

" Sneaky...dream up a few tricks in my absence ," Selenia purred " well... you were moving too fast . I want this to be a night you'll never forget ."

He couldn't process her words , much less think straight with his erection brushing against her stomach . God how badly he wanted release ! Needed that release . Needed her . Suddenly he couldn't feel her stomach , but felt her weight shift to the right of him . His awareness did not fully disperse , though he could say he was rather trained on where his member was . He watched her seize the bowl of chocolate and a single strawberry . Being a tease , and knowing fully well that she was , she swirled the fruit around in the syrup .

Arthur couldn't figure out what she was doing . Was she going to feed him another strawberry ? Was she going to eat it herself and pour the chocolate on him ? Would she lick it off afterward ? His questions were answered as she used the strawberry as a paintbrush , painting thick lines of chocolate across her entire torso . One line in a curving arch across her chest from one breast to the other . She had to pause to dip the berry back into the syrup and proceeded to thickly coat both of her nipples . She painted another line of chocolate straight down from the middle of her chest , between her breasts , down past the arch of her ribcage , over her stomach and naval . She once again had to dip the berry in chocolate to continue with the thick line . It didn't bother him in the least . Caught in her web of hypnosis .

Lower and lower , reaching her folds until... his eyes grew wide as she inserted the strawberry inside herself . She paused here to dab her finger in the chocolate syrup , smearing it along the underside of his shaft to the tip , and set the bowl back on the bedside table . The contact of her finger to his sensitive groin sent small shocks of pleasure shooting through his body . She turned back on him , scooting herself back to lower herself down easier . He knew it was coming . Knew it the moment she smeared that line of chocolate on him . Her tongue flicked out , following the trail up to the head where she left a small kiss . He couldn't help but to cry out her name . She sat back up to gaze into his eyes , sensually rubbing the tops of his thighs . He knew what she wanted him to do , raising himself up to a sitting position . He inserted two fingers , probing til he found it . Pinching the tip of the strawberry and pulling it back out .

She gripped his shoulders , her vaginal walls clenching around both digits and fruit , mewling softly . Her eyes were glazed with lust , an ever growing need similar to his own . He knew she needed him . Her eyes were close to pleading , though steadfast in patience until they were finished with this foreplay . He needed her just as badly to soothe the red swollen erection now brushing her inner thigh .

He brought the berry to his lips , this time taking his turn to mesmerize her . Slowly taking a bite and watching her reactions as he devoured the fruit coated in her fluids . The fruit now finished he flicked the green stem and leaves aside , lowering her backwards onto the bed to pay attention to the dribbling chocolate lines painted across the canvas that was her body . He started low dragging his tongue through her folds , causing her hips to jerk as he played with the flesh between the lips of her sex . Searching the small hole with the tip of his tongue . His name was moaned through swollen lips " A-Arthur..."

It was a breathy moan , driving him to continue . Following the straight line from the folds , taking his time to suck and lick the chocolate gathered in her naval , up past the arch of her ribs , and stopping where the line stopped between her breasts . He started with the right breast encasing the nipple in his mouth , suckling to remove every speck of chocolate . A cracking moan , a touch louder than the last , came from her and he smiled while gently clamping the hardened nub in his teeth . It was brief so that he could give her left breast attention , tracing the chocolate arch across her chest until he reached his next destination . Giving it the attention it rightfully deserved . He followed the same routine as the right breast's nipple , only biting down a touch harder , swiping his tongue back and forth across the nub like a car's windshield wiper .

Her startled cry cut the air like a knife , grinding her hips into his stomach . Now was the time...

Arthur rose up and assaulted her neck like a feral animal . Sucking here , nibbling there . He left the start of a love bruise while paying close attention to that spot he knew drove her wild . Desperate arms were thrown around his neck , one hand gripping his shoulder , while the other carded through his ruffled damp hair . Clenching handfuls of white locks and releasing repeatedly . The hand on his shoulder slid down between them seizing his pulsating manhood in a fist . He gasped , eyes wide in pleasure before they narrowed and he bit down firmly on that tender spot of her neck . She grunted at the sudden violent assault of her neck , turning her head to utter in his ear " Arthur... fuck me !"

To hear his princess and future queen swear like a sailor spurred his primal desire to fill her . He raised up on his knees , pushing her legs apart . Coated two fingers with saliva and slowly inserted one at a time . She was definitely ready , her inner walls slick with fluids and clenching around the first digit . He inserted the second eliciting another loud mewl . Her chest heaved with pants , small squeaks escaping her lips at the end of each pant . A reaction that would never grow old to him .

He inserted a third and received a strangled cry as a reward . He curled and scissored his fingers , stretching her as much as possible . Removing his fingers he used the same hand to grip himself and position the head at her entrance . Slowly , fearful as always of hurting her , he pushed himself in joining with her body . Electrical shocks of pleasure shot throughout his body , tight flesh expanding to accommodate him as she enveloped him to the hilt . Both remained frozen in this position , he waiting for her to adjust fully and she waiting for him to begin . The first thrust was slow , calculating . He gauged her reaction to find the right spots . Her eyes were closed , mouth open , and her head tossed back . He dove in a tad harder , waves of pleasurable jolts washing over him , consuming him . Arthur's hips began moving entirely by instinct . Thrusting in , pulling back , and thrusting in again .

Selenia moaned loudly , her hips moving in rhythm with his. Rising up to meet his thrusts , clawing at his back . Her nails digging deep and drawing lines of blood . Both were captured by the overwhelming euphoria building within their interlocked bodies , moving faster the further it climbed . Sounds of pants , moans , and skin slapping against skin . Scents from the candles , chocolate , sweat , and the musky stench of sex . The feel of her vaginal walls tight and slick around his penis every time he moved within her . Skin slightly sticky from the residue of leftover chocolate he missed nearly gluing their bodies together . These were the sensations that consumed them with lust . Heightening the build of pleasure until they were desperate for release .

The euphoria kept climbing and climbing and climbing , Selenia clinging to Arthur , her small squeaks growing higher in pitch . Arthur pounding harder and faster , grunting with every thrust . Selenia came first , nearly deafening Arthur as she screamed his name . Inner walls clamping down around him , spewing her fluids , and her pointed ears twitching erratically . It sent him hurdling over the edge . his eyes rolled back into his head as he closed them , eyelids fluttering , and his lips twitching into a snarl that bared his teeth . He felt like a volcano erupting , only in place of lava was his seed . His pointed ears twitched as erratically as her's had , his white hot fluids filling her . He rode out the aftershocks with a few more thrusts , waning in speed and velocity , shuddering a moan "Ooh , S-Selenia !"

He gently lowered himself to lay atop her , too weak to stay on his trembling legs . The two of them laid there still connected intimately , panting heavily , entirely spent . He rested his head against her cheek , listening to her heavy breaths . Her heart fluttering rapidly , the pulse in her neck strong against his chin . The dust of their rapturous delight settled enough for him to pull himself out and roll off to the side of her , heaving a heavy satisfied sigh . After a moment Selenia swallowed thickly , turning over on her side to snuggle into his chest .

" You know... I've been thinking about that since the first night in the safe house ," Selenia said with a tired smug smirk .


End file.
